Doc Granger
by jaci93
Summary: AU/AR, OC, OOC. After the war, the most unlikely pair of rivals begin a burgeoning friendship that grows into something more. Through medical ailments, familial pressure, and Wizarding societal norms, will the relationship that Draco and Hermione have developed be strong enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. Ms. Rowling is the brainchild behind them.

* * *

21 May, Friday, 2330 BST

Her eyes fluttered open. The smell of the dank cell filtered through her nostrils. She coughed uncontrollably for a moment. Her eyes grew large as she saw the blood splatter onto her palm.

She tried to stand. Her knees buckled as she leaned against the bars. She heard the screams and wails of the witches that the rogue Death Eaters chose to go before her. They knew who she was, obviously. One commented that they wanted to save the best for last.

She heard the footfalls on the cement pavement that led to her cell. She reared back. She saw the hooded figure open the door to her cell. Her vision clouded for a moment. Then everything went black.

o-o-o

She felt the softness under her. She ran her palms over the silk sheets. She opened her eyes; blinking at the soft white light. She turned her head to the side. She reared backwards into the headboard; her eyes like saucers. The silk sheet covering her upper torso slid down her body.

She saw him smirk at her. She looked down and instinctively pulled her forearm over herself.

"You don't have to cover up, Granger," he drawled as she felt his weight on the bed. He ran the tip of his wand over her arm and laid it to rest under her chin. She shivered. He pushed her chin up.

"Get it over with," she said looking into his grey eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Get what over with?" he asked, running his wand down the side of her face.

She took in a sharp breath. She backhanded him across the face. She held her breath as she watched him check his nose for blood. He turned to face her, his grey eyes turned stormy.

He grabbed a hold of her wrists and pushed them into the mattress. He smirked at her. "What would you have me do, huh?" he spoke harshly.

He grabbed his wand and waved it. She took a deep breath. His clothes disappeared. He was naked above her. Her eyes fluttered.

"What is it that you expect me to do?" he whispered into her ear as he palmed her breast. She struggled under him for a moment. His lips kissed her cheek. She took in a quick breath. His lips moved down to her neck.

He let go of her arms and his lips caressed her shoulder. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want me to, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. A cold sweat washed over her. She couldn't recall him ever calling her by her first name before.

"Don't stop, Draco," she said to his surprise. He looked at her. She averted his eyesight, concentrating instead on the silver rope chain dangling from his neck.

He ran his fingertips down the middle of her chest. She arched her back and let out a soft moan. He leaned down to kiss her lips and to his slight surprise, she kissed him back.

He ran his hand down the length of her chest to her stomach. He kissed her lips again. "We don't have to do this, Granger."

She just closed her eyes and breathed in. He grunted in anticipation. He was over her.

He pushed himself into her eliciting a groan. Her eyes met his as they grew large. Her breath hitched in her throat as tear ran down her cheek.

Her former classmate paused. He smirked at her. She was a virgin. The thought of him being the one to deflower the Gryffindor lioness put him over the top. She went rigid for a moment. He thrust into her as he kissed her lips, swallowing her groans of pain. She fought him slightly.

But the sensations that he filled her with overtook all her sensibilities. Her skin felt hot as their bodies touched. She gave in to him before she realized it. He pumped into her feverishly until he finally climaxed, spilling his seed into her. Her breath caught again. He looked into her eyes as he slowly lay on her. She struggled to breathe turning her head away from him. He pulled out of her and then lay next to her.

Her senses finally came back to her, suddenly realizing what they had done. She turned away from him as a stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. He noticed her back shaking. He knew she was crying. The blonde Slytherin shut his eyes. He took a gulp.

"You can kill the Mudblood now," she said softly. "You've had your fun."

He turned her onto her back. She struggled again. He looked into her face; his usual pallid skin flushed. He narrowed his eyes again at her. "I think I'll just keep you alive for myself. Maybe chain you to the bed, hmm?"

She looked into his eyes. She stopped struggling. Her eyes fluttered again. "It doesn't matter," she gulped. "The cancer will take its course."

Draco's eyes grew larger. He squeezed her chin, "Don't shut your eyes on me."

She looked up at him. "Go to hell."

"Cancer?" he said.

"It's a disease common in the Muggle world," she said shutting her eyes again. "If you paid attention in Muggle Studies, you would know."

He squeezed her chin again. "I know what cancer is."

She looked up at him again. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not contagious. I can't give it to you, Malfoy, no matter how many times you rape me."

"Raped you?" he asked incredulously. "If my memory serves right, you made quite an overture of inviting me in."

She shut her eyes for a moment, turning red. She looked back up at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you taking medication for your affliction?"

Her eyes shut again. " _Crucio_ ," the blonde wizard said pointing his wand at her. She writhed in pain. He held the spell for a while as he watched her body tremble. He finally broke it. "Answer me."

"Yes," she said softly.

He stood up. He shut his eyes concentrating. He held his palm out. " _Accio_ medication."

Moments later, a canister flew in from the open balcony window. He looked at the label as he turned to face her. He read it aloud as he opened the pill canister. "Take one pill every twelve hours."

He looked at her. He sat next to her. He made her look at him again. "When was the last time you took one? Answer me, Granger," he squeezed her chin again.

"Seven p.m." she said softly.

He looked at his watch. "Good. That was only five hours ago."

She smirked at him. He was taken aback. "Seven p.m. May 7th."

His eyes grew large again, "That was two weeks ago."

She let out a small whimper. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a smirk.

'You stupid witch,' he screamed in his mind. Usually sure handed, his fingers worked clumsily removing one pill from the canister and conjuring a glass of water. He pulled on her hair and forced her up to a sitting position. He pulled her head back, forcing her chin to point up into the air. She labored in her breathing.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

She gulped. She kept her mouth shut.

"Do not make me have to use the _Imperius_ , Mudblood," he said pulling harder on her hair.

She did as she was told. He placed the green pill onto her tongue and forced her mouth shut. He pinched her nose, as he looked straight into her eyes. She had no choice but to swallow. She whimpered again, defeated. He put the glass of water to her lips. She took several sips from the glass.

He looked at her again. She flushed. He placed the glass of water on his nightstand. He breathed in placing his palm against her cheek. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

She could feel him reposition her on his bed. Was he going to take her again? She felt the soft silk sheet placed over her body. She felt a hand push a strand of hair off her cheek. She drifted off into sleep, but not before noticing how gently he was handling her.

7


	2. Chapter 2

22 May, Saturday, 0800 BST

He sat fiddling with his silver chain against his chest as he watched the emerald green silk fabric rise and fall as she breathed. He canted his head as he studied her. She hadn't changed a bit since they were at Hogwarts; same brown hair, same deep dark brown eyes. He actually always thought she wasn't that bad looking; for a Mudblood.

He shook that thought out of his mind. What had happened the night before? He had gone alone into the reported Death Eater hideout. He nodded nonchalantly at one of the pawns in the living room of the mansion. He heard the screams. He gulped, hoping the young Death Eater hadn't noticed. "Loose lips sink ships," one of his new Muggle–born associates had said.

o-o-o

He looked at the Death Eater who was smoking those damn Muggle cigarettes. He heard another set of wails. "So I see we're trying to make the most of our defeat."

The young Death Eater laughed in spite of himself. "Yeah," he said, taking a puff. "We've got one last one down in the cellar. Crabbe said we should save her for last."

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

"That fucken Mudblood during your year, Sir," the young man said matter of fact.

Draco nodded his head. He stood up. "I think I'm going to join Crabbe upstairs. Have my share of the fun," Draco said as the young Death Eater laughed.

Draco made a movement toward the stairs. But before the young man could react, he rounded on the unsuspecting Death Eater killing him quietly. He made his way down the corridor that led towards the cellar, quickly killing four of his former brethren.

He remembered still hearing the screams from upstairs. He shut his eyes for a moment as he made his way down the familiar dank stairwell. He saw her leaning against the bars as he reached the bottom. Their eyes locked for a moment before she collapsed to the ground.

He swore under his breath. He should just leave her here, he had thought to himself; let them have their way with her. It's not as if she had ever done him any favors. He destroyed the cell door. He knelt down next to her.

They had beaten her badly. Her robes lay torn. She wore her casual Muggle wear that he usually frowned upon. Her jeans and t-shirt were covered with muck from the cell floor. He looked up to the ceiling. "You owe me Granger," he said as he scooped her up into his arms. She seemed smaller than he remembered. He took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and then disapparated.

o-o-o

He stood up and headed towards the bed. He took a deep breath as he picked up the medicine canister. He looked at the label again before placing it into his trouser pocket. He looked over at the unconscious woman.

He waved his wand uttering _Scourgify_ to clean up the blood and other bodily fluids. He waved his wand again and their clothes had appeared on their bodies. He stood up. He poked her side, maybe just a little too hard, with the end of his wand. She gasped before grimacing. Her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up slowly as she saw him point his wand at her. "Get up," he said in a measured tone.

She stumbled out of the bed, trying to get her legs under her. She knelt on her knees in front of him with her hands on the back of her head. He looked at her slightly puzzled. Then he smirked. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in disdain.

"You're going to execute me," she said softly, not looking up into his face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Get up," he said through clenched teeth. 'What the hell was she thinking?' he thought to himself.

She got up slowly, still with her hands on the back of her head. He walked around her. "Put your arms down," he commanded as he made her look at him. She took a deep breath. She pulled her arms to her sides.

He turned towards his door. She breathed in again. She followed behind him. 'Where was he leading her?' she thought to herself.

"Where are you taking me?" her small voice seemed pitiful.

He turned around to face her. She stopped in her tracks. He said nothing for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where is your wand?"

"It shattered last night," she said looking at him. "What does it matter?"

"I guess you won't be able to apparate, then," he said icily. He took a hold of her hand and waved his wand.

o-o-o

The Leaky Cauldron's bar was empty, obviously. What would one expect at eight in the morning? They exited into the Muggle street. Hermione's eyes enlarged. He pulled her in closer to his body. She felt the point of his wand pushing into her already sore ribs. He eased up on his grasp.

They walked in silence for a while. She looked at the familiar Muggle high rises. He slowed down. He pointed towards the tall white building opposite them. "Must be safe in there, huh? Good working environment?"

She was speechless for a moment. "Yeah, I guess," she said looking at him. "How did you know I work there?"

"Know thy enemy, Granger," he said smirking at her. He pushed her forward. They walked on for another ten blocks.

They stopped in front of the recognizable brownstone. Hermione took in a slow breath. "Know thy enemy," she whispered softly.

Draco hid a smirk. He prodded her forward. She led him up the stairs to the apartment building.

"Ah, Hermione. Good morning dear," an older woman said smiling at the couple that had just entered.

"Mrs. Thompson," the young witch smiled weakly. She looked at Draco and then back at her landlady.

"Pulled an all-nighter, did you?" she asked with slight innuendo. She smiled, "So who's the lovely fellow?"

Hermione gulped. "Um, Mrs. Thelma Thompson, this is a," the dark haired young woman hesitated. "This is Draco Malfoy, an acquaintance of mine from boarding school. Draco this is Mrs. Thompson, my landlady."

The two shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Well, you two have fun," the older woman said nodding at the young couple before heading to do her landlord duties.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Draco nodded at her. Normally she would have used the elevator to go up the five floors. She led him instead to the stairs. If she was going to die this morning, she was going to put it off as long as she could.

Draco had allowed her some space. She led him up the five flights of stairs. At the landing, she looked down the corridor. Her door was the sixth on the right. She led him down the hallway. She felt for her wallet and clumsily pulled out her key. She looked back up at him as she put the key into the doorknob.

She led him into her apartment. He shut and locked the door behind him. She took a deep breath. "Are you going to make it look like a suicide?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you, I'm going to keep you alive."

She took another deep breath. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her eyes from watering. She turned her chin up and headed for the kitchen.

Draco canted his head at her before following her toward the kitchen. He held his wand loosely; ready to aim it at her if she tried something. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to keep me alive," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to have breakfast, if you don't mind."

He nodded at her. He leaned against the counter as he watched her pull out a frying pan. She pulled out some bread and the tray of eggs from the refrigerator. She looked at him.

"How do you take your eggs?" she asked icily.

o-o-o

Neither spoke at breakfast. Hermione was on edge the whole time. When he was done with his breakfast, he took a sip of his coffee. He stood up and looked around. "No fireplace," he commented.

She shook her head. He nodded at her as he placed the pill canister on the counter, "I will call on you tomorrow." With that, he apparated with a pop. Hermione let out a sob. This was some screwed up nightmare. It had to have been. She was still in that dank cellar, imagining all this. They were going to kill her; they were supposed to do that for her.

o-o-o

Hermione had napped the whole morning away. She woke up looking at her ceiling. She sprang out of bed. She quickly pulled a change of scrubs and headed for her shower. She wasn't going to let Draco get the better of her. He had done her a favor. He had kept her alive. She was going to make the most of her second chance.

8


	3. Chapter 3

24 May, Monday, 2200 BST

He drummed on the varnished second hand dresser. He squinted at the Muggle still photograph. The smiling young woman was dressed in Muggle medical scrubs and was sandwiched between an older woman and gentleman. He had recognized them from the graduation ceremonies at Hogwarts. It was after her first full 48-hour rotation on the job as a full-fledged doctor and Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted to document it.

He sighed. It was the third straight night that he sat in her bedroom waiting for her. He remembered telling her he would call on her. Leave it to Hermione Granger to defy him. He smiled in spite of himself. He shut his eyes and waited.

o-o-o

Hermione took one last sip of her coffee as the older female doctor entered the lounge. She poured herself a cup of black coffee from the carafe and looked at her younger subordinate.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" the older doctor asked.

"The E.R.'s been pretty busy, Liz," the young doctor made a feeble excuse.

The older woman smiled. "How many hours have you logged?"

The young doctor shrugged. The older doctor raised her eyebrow, prodding her for an answer, "Seventy two."

"Hermione, you were the youngest doctor we've had when you walked through those doors three years ago. You're a great prodigy, kiddo. But not unlike us old hags, young doctors need their rest, too," Dr. Elizabeth Masterson, the head doctor of St. Augustine General Hospital said smiling as she gently rubbed the younger woman's arm.

Hermione was about to protest. She sighed as the look the older woman gave her reminded her of the looks her own mother had given her when she knew it was no use arguing. "I guess you're right, ma'am."

o-o-o

She draped her white doctor's coat over the back of the small couch in her living room. She made her way in the darkness to her bedroom. She didn't remember leaving her nightstand lamp on. Then again, she hadn't been home for the last seventy-two or so hours.

She heard the door shut behind her. She turned around and quickly reared backwards, stumbling before falling onto the bed.

She felt the bed dip as he joined her on it. He locked eyes with her. He saw the fear in them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice wavering.

"I told you I'd call on you," he said, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. She flinched, breathing in sharply.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you Granger?"

She looked into his eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm just really tired, Malfoy."

He brushed the tear from her cheek. She looked into his eyes. "Please get it over with while I'm conscious," she said softly.

He smiled at her. She gulped. He ran his finger along her jaw line. She held her breath for a split second, looking into his eyes.

He looked straight at her, smiling, caressing her cheek for a moment. He gently rolled off her and lay next to her. She was afraid to move.

"Rough time at work?" he asked gently, propping himself up on his side.

She didn't answer at first. He waited patiently for a reply. She turned her head to face him. "The outcome of the war affected both the Wizarding and the Muggle world," she said searching his face. "The emergency room was pretty busy the past sixty hours. Your friends don't seem to know when to quit."

He took in a breath. He made a motion towards her. He pulled her in closer to him. She held her breath. "Get some sleep, Granger. You look tired."

Her eyes fluttered. She knew she should have backed out of his embrace, in case he tried to do anything. She shut her eyes, succumbing to sleep. The weird thing was she actually felt safe in his arms.

4


	4. Chapter 4

25 May, Tuesday, 1000 BST

Draco watched her sleep for a good hour after he woke up. It was a little after 10 a.m. Tuesday morning. She had slept soundly, probably due to fatigue. Had she been in her right mind she would have realized that she lay next to her childhood enemy.

He watched her wrinkle her nose. He smiled in spite of himself. He pushed a strand of hair off her cheek and then pulled his hand back as she stirred. He watched her eyes flutter.

He watched her take a deep breath, as she looked straight into his grey eyes. He smiled at her. She was slightly taken aback.

"Morning," he said softly, studying her face.

She gulped. "Morning to you, too, Malfoy."

He stared at her intently. "Haven't we known each other long enough to be on a first name basis, Hermione?"

He watched her turn a deeper shade of pink. She slowly got up to a sitting position. He sat up as well.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked at her digital alarm clock.

Draco smiled to himself noting how she changed the subject. "It's, um, a little after ten in the morning," he said as he reached for the glass of water and the green pill he had pulled from the medicine canister. He handed it to her.

She nodded at him. She swallowed the pill and drank half of the glass. "Thank you," she said, and then added, "Draco."

Draco nodded at her. They sat for several moments in silence. She slowly got off the bed. Draco watched her exit the tiny bedroom. He sighed as he waved his wand, uttering the cleaning spell _Scourgify_. The bed righted itself. He exited the bedroom as well. He looked at the closed bathroom door before heading to the couch.

Hermione took a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned the faucet on and took a swig of water. She splashed a palm full of water on her face. She leaned against the basin.

She turned to wipe her face and then took a breath as she stared at the door. She could just stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment before she stepped towards the door.

She watched as Draco lifted picture frames from her bookshelf, studying both Wizarding and Muggle photographs. She ducked back into her bedroom and pulled out a change of clothes. If Malfoy insisted on infiltrating her sanity with his presence, she was going to be as comfortable as she could be.

She changed into a dark grey gym shirt with the name Gryffindor emblazoned in maroon with gold accents. She slipped on an old pair of Muggle jeans. She ran a hairbrush through her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She took another breath before she took hold of the doorknob. She walked out of her room barefooted onto the dark wood flooring.

Draco looked up at her as she entered the living room. She walked past him into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen watching her busying herself in the small rectangular room.

She filled up the coffee carafe with water from the faucet. She poured it into the coffee maker. She opened up the canister of coffee grounds. The strong aroma wafted into Draco's nostrils. He smiled. So this is how coffee's made, he thought to himself as she spooned the appropriate number of servings into the filter that she had placed into the Muggle machine. She pressed a button that illuminated red before turning.

"Over medium, right?" she asked as he watched her open the white box that held things cold. She pulled out four eggs and a package of bacon. He watched her pull out three fry pans. He watched her pull out several vegetables as he sat at the table.

She quickly prepped the potatoes, onions and the peppers for her home fries. She turned three burners on and sprayed two pans with some sort of spray. She placed the vegetables in one pan and started to crack the first set of eggs in the other. She placed the contents of the whole package of bacon into the last pan. He was amazed at her dexterity and her ability to multitask, stirring the potatoes and the other vegetables while tending to the eggs and bacon.

"Do you need any help?" he asked taking his place next to the sink.

"Uh," she said avoiding eye contact. She finally looked in his direction. "You could pour out some coffee."

He nodded as he took the two mugs sitting next to the sink. He warily pulled the carafe from the hot plate of the coffee maker. He poured the dark liquid into one and then nodded as he got the hang of it. He had never had to pour his own cup of coffee before, let alone do any sort of menial work for himself. That's what house elves at the manor were for.

He watched her nod at the creamer and sugar station next to the coffee maker. She watched him as he placed three teaspoons of sugar into one of the mugs. She took in a breath as he placed three teaspoons of sugar and then three teaspoons of creamer into the other cup, the way she usually took her coffee.

He nodded at her as he placed the cup near her. The kitchen began to fill with the wonderful aroma of cooked breakfast items that he remembered from mornings at Hogwarts. He smiled remembering the memory. She plated the first set of eggs, over medium as he had liked it. She placed a serving of potatoes on his plate and five slices of bacon before handing it to him. He took a seat at the small kitchen table.

She finished her own over medium eggs and plated them. She shut off the burners before grabbing her plate and her cup of coffee. She headed toward the table. Draco had not started on his breakfast.

"Are you waiting for the royal poison taste tester first?" she asked as she sat down.

He started to laugh. She eventually joined in. He looked at her smiling. She took in a breath as she looked down into her coffee mug.

He took a sip as well. "Where would my manners be if I started eating before the woman of the house reached her seat?"

She took in a breath as her cheeks flushed slightly. He nodded at her as he picked up his fork to start his breakfast. He savored the taste of the simple breakfast fare. She watched him smile as she also started to tuck in.

They ate quietly for a while. She finally looked up. He was watching her intently. "How did you get in?" she asked softly already knowing the answer.

"Apparated, of course," he said taking a sip from his cup.

"In the Muggle world, that constitutes breaking and entering," she said looking up at him.

He smirked. "Well, I guess you'll just have to give me your spare set, then."

"What do you want from me, Draco?" she asked with a slight hitch in her voice.

He just smirked at her as he finished his plate. "I'm assuming you'll be back on your regular schedule," Draco nodded at her as he took a sip from his coffee mug. She looked puzzled. "Forty eight hours on forty eight off."

She nodded. She took a sip from her coffee cup, wondering what he was getting at.

"So you'll be going to the Potters' for the usual biweekly Sunday dinner," he said.

Hermione took in a breath. "How did you know about . . ." she nodded. "Know thy enemy."

Draco smirked at her. Her face flushed. "I won't let you hurt them," she said, her voice almost cracking.

"Then I suggest you be at that dinner," he said nodding at her as he stood up. "I'll be on my way. You'll be all right, I gather."

She gulped. Her eyes started to water as she watched him disapparate.

7


	5. Chapter 5

30 May, Sunday, 1915 BST

Hermione took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the two-story home in Godric's Hollow. She adjusted the baker's box that housed the freshly baked cheesecake that she held in her arms as she waited.

"Hermione," the younger ginger haired witch said as she swung the door open. She pulled the brown haired witch into an embrace. She looked at the older witch. "Why didn't you just use the floo network?"

"I needed some fresh air anyway," she gave a weak smile. She handed the white box to Ginny, "I baked a cheesecake."

"You didn't have to," Ginny smiled as she ushered her in.

Ginny led her former housemate into the dining room. Hermione took in a breath as she looked around the room. Everyone nodded at her in acknowledgement as she entered. The younger Potters came running at her legs.

"Well let's get started with dinner shall we," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione looked up at the rest of the guests. She took a deep breath as her eyes settled on the platinum blonde sitting next to an empty place setting. James and Ronda pulled their parents' best friend to the table.

Draco stood up and pulled her seat out for her. She took another deep breath before nodding at her former nemesis. He nodded back at her.

The conversations around the table continued as if the presence of Draco Malfoy was a usual occurrence at the Potter residence. Hermione concentrated on opening her napkin, being very conscious about averting her eye contact with the grey-eyed wizard. Draco passed her the basket of rolls as Harry waved his wand. Their dinner plates filled with the evening's entrée and vegetables.

She accepted the basket as she finally looked up into his face. She nodded at him. She took another breath. 'What did this mean?' she pondered as everyone began to tuck in.

o-o-o

She had helped Ginny tuck the two youngsters in bed at around eleven. They surely had stayed up way past their bedtimes. But, the chance to see their grandparents and the other guests again was well worth it.

Draco was the only other guest remaining as the two witches entered the living room. The platinum blonde wizard nodded at the brunette witch as Ginny led Hermione toward the two wizards.

"So, Draco mentioned in his debrief for the Ministry that your wand shattered during the rescue," Harry said as he took a sip of his fire whiskey.

Hermione took in a breath before nodding her head. She glanced at Draco who was downing the rest of his own drink.

"Haven't you a replacement, yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked, a little surprised. A wand was definitely the one thing someone from the Wizarding world should not do without.

"Haven't had the time," Hermione answered as she began to put her coat on. To her surprise, Draco helped her into it. She nodded her thanks to him. "Besides, the floo network is available."

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny began. "It's nearly midnight. You know how unsavory the characters are at the travel point. Then you'd still need to walk home from there."

"I can accompany Granger home," Draco offered.

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment. "That's very chivalrous of you, Malfoy," she turned to her two oldest friends. "But really, I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, Hermione," Harry said as he patted Draco's back. "Draco's actually offering to do something nice for a change. You should take advantage of it."

Ginny, Harry and Draco began to laugh. Hermione tried to give a weak smile. Draco offered his elbow to her. She gulped as she glanced at his elbow. She gave one last look at her Gryffindor Housemates and shrugged. She gingerly took a hold of the Pure-blood's elbow. The young man nodded at his two hosts before he waved his wand. Both Harry and Ginny smiled inwardly as they watched the two vanish.

o-o-o

Hermione's knees went wobbly as they landed in her bedroom of the apartment. She noted that it was interesting, yet slightly disturbing that Draco chose to apparate them specifically to her bedroom. He held her in his arms for a moment before she took a step back.

He took a seat on the edge of her bed as he looked up at her. She frowned slightly. What was he expecting from her?

"I'm not as evil as you've imagined me to be, Hermione," Draco said, smirking at her.

She didn't really know what had come over her. But the incredulity of the situation came to a hilt. She couldn't stop laughing as she took a seat next to her former rival. He eventually joined in.

o-o-o

They had talked well into the early morning hours. Hermione had felt comfortable, leaning into his chest as they both lay on the bed above the covers, both still in their evening attire.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione said, sleepily.

"We felt the less who knew the better. Only Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Harry and the Minister knew about me being a double," he said yawning, as he fiddled with the silver chain he had had since Seventh Year. "I switched sides about a month after Weasley was killed."

Hermione took in a breath as she looked up at him. He gulped. "Kellen Tanner used the killing curse on him."

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the tall ginger haired boy. Draco wiped it away.

"I know you two were an item," he said.

She smiled at him. "He and I both agreed that we were better friends than lovers," she said, taking in a breath. "We both felt like it was kissing our own sibling."

Draco tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. "I told Harry that I would only switch sides on one condition. You would have to come back into the war."

"Why?" Hermione asked searching his face.

"You were the key piece in the Dark Lord's defeat. Your knowledge, your loyalty to Harry, and your stubbornness; you really riled up Voldemort, you know that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco smiled at her. She blew out a breath. The wizard canted his head, as if in anticipation.

"Madame Pomfrey diagnosed me three months before graduation. I was feeling lethargic, sometimes weak. I thought it was just all the extra studying and war planning," she shrugged her shoulders. Draco laughed at the last part. "During Spring Recess my parents took me to get a Muggle doctor's opinion. He confirmed Madame Pomfrey's estimate of six months to live."

Draco's face paled. He looked into her eyes. "After graduation, you left the Wizarding World," he said.

She nodded. "I wanted to make the most of the time I had left. I wanted to pursue medicine; kinda ironic, don't you think. It was the hardest six years of my life; four years straight into medical school and two years of interning and residency."

"I guess the old mediwitch was wrong then," Draco said as he touched her cheek.

"Mum and dad must have suggested ten or so specialists during that time. I went to all of them. They couldn't pinpoint where the cancer originated. Medication after medication; they all just worked on the symptoms and helped me get through the day.

"Everything was going fine," she looked at him. "I thought I'd never hear from the Wizarding World again and as long as I kept myself busy, I thought I could find a way to beat the cancer.

"I was twenty minutes late for dinner; the emergency room was extra busy that night," she said, shutting her eyes. "When I got to my parents' home, there was already a nosy crowd out in the streets. Fire engines and the police were there. Smoke billowed from the back of the house where I knew the kitchen was.

"They said it was a gas explosion," Hermione looked into his face. "I had a feeling it was something else."

"I didn't know they were targeting them. Voldemort sent a group led by Kellen to . . ." he began as her shoulders started to tremble. He pulled her in for a hug. "The emergency room was busy for a reason. I didn't know what else to do. I found out too late.

"Kellen was supposed to ambush you at the dinner. Whatever collateral damage would occur was a plus. He didn't count on you not being there," he gulped.

"When Harry showed up again asking me to return to the war," she said as a tear rolled down her face. "I didn't know what to say at first. I'd just lost my parents. Then he told me about Ron. I broke down for a long time.

"I couldn't let them die in vain," she looked up at him. "And if I was going to go out, I would make sure that I would bring the Death Eaters down with me."

Draco studied her face, "You going into the Crabbe Mansion; that was a suicide mission wasn't it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She shut her eyes for a moment; feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"My Muggle doctor, my supervisor at work, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and you are the only ones, now, who know about me," she looked into his face. "I couldn't tell Harry or Ron. It would have hurt too much."

Draco took in a breath, knowing what she didn't say. She didn't want anyone else to know. He nodded at her. "You should get some sleep, Hermione."

She smiled with her eyes shut. "I don't have to be at the hospital until 9 a.m."

"It's 2 a.m. now," Draco said.

She laughed. "I can live on less than six hours of sleep."

"Good night, Hermione," the blonde haired Slytherin said, knowing there would be no reply as he heard her deep breathing. He smiled to himself as he too fell asleep.

9


	6. Chapter 6

2 June, Wednesday, 1930 BST

Hermione inhaled deeply, the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through her nostrils, waking her up. She blinked several times, trying to get used to the darkness of her bedroom. She turned to see the illuminated numbers of her old clock radio. It was 7:30 p.m.

She had arrived home from work after her usual forty-eight hour shift, a little after noon. She ate a small snack and then took a nap. She hadn't even changed out of her doctor's scrubs.

Her coffeemaker wasn't a programmable one, so she was a bit surprised about it. She sat straight up in her bed. Had she left it on before she took her nap? She stretched after stumbling out of bed. She exited her bedroom, sleep still fresh on her mind. She entered the bathroom, not even noticing the lit kitchen.

After using the bathroom and washing her face, she finally shook herself awake. She headed to the kitchen to a surprise. She gave a laugh as she saw what waited for her in the tiny room.

"When did you get here?" she asked the platinum blonde.

He smiled back, "About a half an hour ago."

She looked at the kitchen table. She raised an eyebrow. "You made dinner?"

"Would you believe me if I said, 'yes'?" he smiled, raising his own eyebrow.

She laughed. "No," she said as she sat down.

He joined her at the table. "About the only thing I made was the coffee. I got the hang of that," he smiled. She laughed.

"I talked the chef elves at the Manor into cooking up some dinner to go. I think they said it was roast beef and some sort of vegetable French thing?"

"Vegetable crudités?" she said as she plucked a carrot off her plate.

"That's the one," he said as he tucked in as well. They both laughed. They enjoyed their meal in silence for a few moments.

She took a sip of her cranberry juice before studying him. She smiled and shook her head. "This seems to be a usual occurrence."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I like the conversation."

She tipped her glass to him. He did the same to her. "Doesn't your current girlfriend wonder where you're off to?"

"Are we prying?" he asked playfully.

She noticeably flushed. She took a breath, "I just . . . I just figured you would have better things to do than to spend time irritating your former childhood Muggle-born rival."

"Nah," he said smiling. She laughed again as they continued to tuck in and enjoy their meal.

o-o-o

Their encounters were frequent, usually after Hermione's work shift. Draco would bring by a meal or just a light snack. Either way, Hermione found the conversation to be enlightening. She even welcomed the little arguments they continued to have even after Hogwarts, although not as explosive. They talked about many things that Hermione could have never imagined they would ever talk of.

o-o-o

22 June, Tuesday, 2100 BST

They sat drinking their late evening tea. Hermione knew he had come from a date night with Roxanne, his on-again off-again girlfriend. She could smell the perfume on his collar. She sighed inwardly; nothing would ever come of their relationship.

He studied her intently. She took a sip of her tea. He cleared his throat, "I never got the chance to ask you. Did you always want to be a doctor?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's a calling that I grew into. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders as well. "I just figured you'd be working for the Ministry, maybe helping Mr. Weasley in his Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Very funny," she said, laughing.

He smiled at her, "You were dubbed the smartest witch of our generation."

"I was never very comfortable with that moniker," she said looking down at her tea.

"You're too modest, you know that," he said sincerely.

"How about you? Did you always want to be an inspector?" she said, changing the subject.

"I grew into the profession," he smirked. "I actually wanted to be a professional Death Eater."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She said softly, "That isn't funny."

"Sorry," he said. "I just figured that's the outlook you had for me all those years at Hogwarts."

"Maybe in the beginning," she smiled. "People change over time, Draco."

He nodded. "I, um," he paused. "You'd laugh at my dream job."

"I wouldn't do that," she reassured him.

He took a sip of his tea. "I wouldn't mind doing what Professor Snape does."

"You want to be a spy?" Hermione looked at Draco skeptically.

Draco laughed. Hermione joined in. He smiled at her, "I want to teach. I was pretty good at Potions. I was second to some other student; I don't remember her name."

Hermione laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Professor Draco Malfoy," she said testing the title. She shrugged.

"You don't think I could do it," he said smirking at her.

"Not so," she said, sincerely. "I think you were a brilliant Potions student. I think Professor Snape saw that."

"But you still don't think I could make it as a teacher?" he asked a little disappointed.

"You'd have to put your biases aside," she said, looking straight at him. "You can't favor one House over the other."

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked jokingly.

"Seriously, Draco," she said, her eyes widening. "You'd have to treat each child equally and equitably."

Draco studied her, before nodding his head. "It would be a challenge," he smirked. Hermione laughed. "Especially if there might be some annoying, bushy haired, bucktoothed, freckle faced, first year know-it-all just waiting to answer every question posed."

"Just don't _not_ call on her because she's a … a Mudblood, all right," she said, looking at him, hopeful.

He shook his head. "Don't," he said, taking a hold of her left hand. She breathed deeply. He continued, rather sincerely. "Don't use that word."

He watched as the corners of her mouth turned upwards. He pulled his hand away, replacing it on his teacup as he took another sip; as if he had needed both hands to hold the cup.

"I once called someone that foul word, years ago. She hit me square in the face with a right hook," he smiled, twitching his nose.

She laughed. "I don't think you said that when I hit you."

"Yes, but the force behind the hit felt like there was a year's worth of pent up anger," he smirked at her good-naturedly. She laughed again. "I've regretted saying it ever since."

"I think you'd make a great teacher, Draco," Hermione said sincerely.

He nodded at her. "Thanks."

"So what would Roxanne and your parents say about this dream of yours?"

He shrugged. "They'd probably disown me," he laughed. "Well, Roxanne might just be pissed off for a while. There aren't too many roguishly handsome Pure-blood wizards anymore."

She laughed. "You're incorrigible, you know that," she said, stifling a yawn that he noticed.

"I'll let you get some sleep, Hermione," he said as he stood.

"What time is it," she asked standing as well.

"Almost half past ten," he said, looking at the watch on the coffee maker. "You need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, just leave it there until morning," she said, stretching.

"Nonsense," he said, waving his wand, uttering _Scourgify_ as he did it. "You should put your new wand into practice as well."

"I know," she said rolling her eyes.

o-o-o

Draco had playfully warned her that he would kidnap Mr. Ollivander and bring him to her apartment if she did not accompany him to Diagon Alley to get her a new wand. So, it was a couple of weeks ago that Hermione found herself side-by-side the platinum blonde wizard as they walked down the streets of the bustling commercial area. She had tried hard to hide her uneasiness as she had noticed all of the passersby staring curiously. Draco, she noted, didn't seem to mind all of the attention. What would the Prophet's gossip columns speculate about this time?

The thin older wizard smiled as the couple entered. "I haven't seen you two since you came in to buy your wands for Hogwarts," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione smiled at the wand maker, "that was like seventeen years ago."

"What can I do for you this fine day," Mr. Ollivander asked as he stood behind the counter.

"Ms. Granger is looking for a new wand," Draco said.

"My old one shattered at the end of the war," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mr. Ollivander nodded as he started to sift through the stack of wands directly behind him. "Well, let's see about finding a wand for you, then. Now it's the wand that chooses the wizard or witch as it may …" the grey haired wizard trailed off as he walked towards the back of the shop.

"Now let's see if a wand from the same cache that your old wand came from, finds your hand as comfortable as your old one did," the old wand maker said as he placed several wand boxes in front of the young woman. He gave her a nod. Hermione blew out a breath as she started to test the wands.

They were in the wand shop for a good fifteen minutes, going through box after box. As powerful a witch Hermione was, she nearly tore up the whole shop; nothing a good _Scourgify_ or _Reparo_ wouldn't be able to fix. Hermione felt awful after each wave of the wrong wand, apologizing profusely. Draco found the whole situation quite amusing.

Then it happened. The wand tip glowed and then suddenly the whole room lit up with a blue incandescent tinge.

"I think we've got our wand," Mr. Ollivander smiled.

o-o-o

"You know, that could have easily been done with some dish soap and water; the Muggle way," she said smiling.

He shrugged at her, smirking. "Why go through all of that hassle," he said.

"You're incorrigible," she said smiling back at him.

"And you look very tired," he said. He kissed her on her forehead, the first real intimate touch since he had rescued her from the Crabbe Mansion. Hermione held her breath for a moment. He took a step back, brushing off the impulsive act. "You should get some rest."

"Right," she said, needing to grasp the counter for balance.

"I have an early day at the Ministry tomorrow," he said.

She nodded at him. He took a breath. He gave her a grin before waving his wand, disapparating. She blew out a breath, hesitating for a moment wondering what had just happened, before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

10


	7. Chapter 7

16 July, Friday, 1830 BST

She hadn't seen Draco in over three weeks. Perhaps their last exchange was a bit too awkward. Either that or he was reconnecting with Roxanne Schield, his former Slytherin girlfriend. She took a sip of her afternoon tea as she leaned against the counter. She was finishing her break in the doctor's lounge in the emergency room area.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice accompanied a knock on the door.

She smiled, moving forward to greet her oldest friend with a hug. "What brings you into the Muggle world, Harry?"

"Are you kidding?" the scarred wizard smiled. "Can't a wizard visit his favorite Muggle doctor?"

They both laughed at that. "So what's up?" she asked as she threw her empty disposable teacup into the trash.

"Well, tomorrow's the 17th," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "All day long."

The former Gryffindor laughed. "You're off in the evening, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm done with my shift at 6 p.m. Why?"

"You did receive the invitation, didn't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You should have gotten it a couple of weeks ago."

She looked at him feigning ignorance. "The Saint Mungo's Charity Ball," Harry added. Hermione finally nodded.

"Oh, that. It's on my dresser at home. I haven't had the chance to read all my posts yet," she lied.

o-o-o

She had opened the beige official looking envelope as soon as the Ministry owl had dropped it onto the window ledge of her bedroom. It was an invitation to the annual Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Charity Ball. This year the Ministry of Magic was going to honor several war heroes.

Amongst the list of honorees were Harry James Potter, Draco Malfoy and one Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione had to sit down for a moment.

She had heard about the annual fundraiser since her days at Hogwarts. It was a usual event happening a month after the final school term ended. She would hear Draco Malfoy always complain to his Slytherin mates about how he hated all the hoopla that graced the Manor each July when his mother would host it.

It had always been at Malfoy Manor, even as the build up to the war occurred during her years at Hogwarts. As the war progressed, the charity ball was called off indefinitely. There had not been an event in the past five years. This year the gala would return. The Ministry would co-sponsor the event and it would be again held at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione had reservations about the event; the biggest being it was going to be at Malfoy Manor. She hadn't had the most pleasant of experiences the last time she was there. Bellatrix Lestrange made sure of that. Besides, she didn't think she would ever be welcomed there.

Hermione laughed aloud for a moment. Mr. Lucius Malfoy would probably have the wards up against her. No, she would respectfully decline the invite by not responding.

o-o-o

"Cocktails start at 5:30 and dinner is at 6:30 p.m. You should be able to make it right," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Harry," Hermione hedged.

"Kingsley's asked me to confirm that you're coming," he smiled.

"The Minister specifically wants me to come?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Wizarding World is trying to heal itself, Hermione," Harry said using his fingers as mock quotation marks.

She laughed before studying him closely. She took a breath. She said softly, "There are a lot of wizards and witches on that list more deserving to be there, Harry. You and Draco did far more in the war effort than I did.

"I only contributed in the last year and a half of it," she said, her eyes starting to gloss over.

"Yes, but before that, the Death Eaters had a decided advantage," Harry said. "You entering the war tipped the balance to our side and eventually helped us gain victory."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I'm sure I wouldn't be missed."

"What are you afraid of, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione couldn't answer at first. "I'm not afraid, Harry. I just," she hesitated. "Look, I don't think the Malfoys would want me any where near there."

Harry laughed. Hermione eventually joined in. "I'll ask Draco to run some interference."

"Very funny, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "I think I would have a target painted on my back. I was their son's most hated rival back at Hogwarts; not to mention I happen to be a … a Muggle-born."

"I think Draco's forgotten all about that; and that's probably the only thing that matters," Harry said looking at her. "Come on Hermione. You wouldn't want to let the whole Wizarding World down, now would you?"

"Thanks for pulling the guilt card, Harry," she said smiling. She sighed. "I'll try to make it."

"Good," he smiled at her as they both heard the announcement on the P.A. calling for Dr. Granger to report to the Emergency Room. "I'll see you then."

Hermione walked Harry towards the Emergency Room exit doors. He nodded at her. She watched him exit the hospital and turn the corner. She knew he had disapparated. She headed towards the new patient that had just entered.

5


	8. Chapter 8

17 July, Saturday, 1845 BST

Hermione had squeezed the eleven-inch vine wood wand. The replacement wand had felt just as comfortable as her old vine wood one had. She blew out a breath. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she waved her wand concentrating on the large estate in Wiltshire.

o-o-o

She had remained at work fifteen minutes longer than she had expected. She walked quickly home and jumped immediately into the shower. She had several moments where the thought of skipping the function had entered her thoughts. Then Harry's voice kept replaying as she stood in front of her closet, "The Wizarding World is trying to heal itself." She rolled her eyes.

"Damn it," she said under her breath as she pulled the most formal evening wear she owned, a Muggle long burgundy silk evening gown. It was of the sleeveless variety, with one wide strap that pulled from under the right breast and went over the left shoulder where it hung down the back. The slit on her right side was at a respectable mid thigh height. It was simple yet elegant. She pulled out the three inch high-heeled shoes that matched the color of the dress perfectly. She had worn them but two times before, not because they weren't comfortable for they were, but because there wasn't an actual occasion that was right for her to wear them. This may just have been the right occasion.

She had no formal Wizarding robes. She stopped shopping in the Wizarding World after deciding to concentrate on her Muggle life.

'There was no way they would let her into Malfoy Manor,' she thought looking at herself in the mirror. She quickly ran a hairbrush through her hair placing half of it into a ponytail while allowing the rest to fall over her shoulders. She ran the lipstick tip over her lips painting them a deep shade of dark red, almost crimson.

'Last chance to back out,' she thought to herself as she took one last look in the mirror. She looked at her wristwatch. She laughed to herself. The Timex digital watch was fine in the emergency room, but was quite out of place as part of her ensemble. 'Too bad,' she thought. 'I don't want to stay longer than I need to.' She grabbed her beaded purse, expanded to accommodate the length of her new wand. She was off.

o-o-o

She handed her invitation to the wizard at the door who studied the piece closely. He eyed her for a moment before nodding at her, allowing her entrance. The greeter at the door offered to assist her to her seat. She kindly nodded at him.

Everyone in the ballroom seemed to take in a collective breath as she entered. 'Oh, please seat me on the periphery,' she begged silently.

The wizard stopped near the front of the stage area at seemingly one of the main tables. She nodded at Harry who stood up. He pulled the seat out to the right of his own. Ginny greeted her with a hug before she sat down.

"The emergency room was crazy tonight," she said to the rest of the occupants of the table. She nodded towards Draco who returned her nod with a smile.

"You must be starving," Harry said as he nodded at the now full plate in front of her.

The rest of the table continued to tuck in as she started to eat her dinner. The rest of the ballroom seemed to pick up where they left off in their conversations.

To her right sat Kellen Tanner, the former dark skinned Slytherin Quidditch goalkeeper from her year. He was a few inches shorter than Draco and just slightly less intimidating. Roxanne Schield, the blonde blue-eyed former Slytherin turned fashion model sat in between Kellen and her long time beau, Draco. The blonde Slytherin prince periodically looked up to see Hermione engaged in amicable conversation with his former Slytherin Housemate. Draco hid his disappointment by nodding at his parents as they chatted about Ministry business.

o-o-o

17 July, Saturday, 2005 BST

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, made his way to the stage as guests were enjoying their dessert and evening coffee and tea service. Hermione had opted for hot tea. She took a sip, trying not to notice Roxanne leaning into Draco's chest; practically sitting in his lap.

The tall hulking minister thanked the crowd for the grand applause. He held up his palms quieting the crowd. Hermione sat forward in her seat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would just like to start by welcoming all of you to the festivities tonight. We have all been witness to the highs and lows that the Wizarding World has experienced over the past decade," Minister Shacklebolt began diplomatically, as the room was a mixture of former Death Eaters and those that sided with the Light.

"We have also been fortunate enough to also witness the positive changes within the past few months with the end of the war," he continued.

The whole ballroom seemed to hold a collective breath. "To mend relationships amongst our people, we have made every effort to recognize the constructive accomplishments by brave witches and wizards trying to do the right thing.

"Tonight we honor some of them," he said as some of the event's organizers finished setting up the awards table. "If our honorees would please come to the stage as I call you."

Hermione had seen the list of honorees from the invitation. It had been quite a list of notable witches and wizards from several generations. She listened as the Minister gave a short introduction for each witch and wizard he called up to the stage to accept his or her medal.

Hermione watched as the Minister shook hands with Harry after giving such a rousing introduction. The crowd in the ballroom gave her old friend a standing ovation.

She held her breath as she heard the rather long introduction for herself. She walked up to the stage even before Kingsley had finished. Hermione could feel her ears burning with embarrassment. Harry smiled at her after she received her medal from the Minister. The scarred wizard shook her hand as she came to stand right next to him, trying to blend into the background with the other honorees. She wished Kingsley would quickly finish his spiel on her.

The applause finally ended. Minister Shacklebolt began to introduce the last honoree. The platinum blonde wizard took in a breath as the Minister introduced the former Slytherin Quidditch seeker. The whole ballroom rose as the applause deafened. Draco shook hands with the Minister. He nodded at Hermione and Harry before waving at the crowd.

The Minister clapped along with the other guests. He shook hands with all sixteen honorees again before addressing the crowd. The honorees were assisted back to their tables.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our honorees again," he said as he indicated towards the witches and wizards as they headed back to their seats. The guests again gave a round of applause.

"Now maestro," he addressed the band's lead singer, "If you wouldn't mind setting the mood. I think our guests would like to dance."

o-o-o

17 July, Saturday, 2030 BST

The band began to play. As hosts, Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy were the first on the dance floor. Roxanne led Draco to the dance floor moments later. Hermione smiled to herself amused yet sympathetic at the helplessness Draco was experiencing.

Neville Longbottom, the tall former Gryffindor turned Hogwarts Herbology teacher, was the first to ask Hermione to dance. Often described as clumsy, at just about everything, Neville was quite light on his feet on the dance floor.

Hermione was actually having a nice time. Her dance partners provided lovely conversation; which truly meant the Wizarding World was on its way to "healing itself." Blaise Zabini, an employee with the Ministry's Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, was always very condescending towards Hermione.

Tonight, he had actually congratulated her on her award. They shared a couple of amusing moments as they talked about Hogwarts. He and Pansy Parkinson, an inspector with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, were to marry during the Winter Holidays, after Christmas, of course. Hermione had congratulated both of her former classmates as Pansy had asked to cut into the dance.

The former Slytherin had been lying in wait as Blaise and Pansy waltzed off. Hermione turned just as the tall Slytherin goalkeeper extended his hand to her. She accepted it gingerly. He had heard of what Kellen Tanner had done during the war and she was of course wary of him.

Nonetheless, she decided to dance with him. She had to take in a deep breath. He had brought her in so close that his chest pressed against hers. She looked up into the tall Slytherin's hazel eyes. She had a feeling this dance wasn't going to be very cordial.

"You're quite interestingly dressed, Ms. Granger," he said as he ran his hand down the length of her back. He watched her take in a breath.

She diplomatically grabbed his snaking arm and placed it on her hip. She smiled at the dark brown haired tall wizard. "You look quite dashing yourself, Kellen," she said tactfully.

"So the rumor mill has you and Draco being on friendly terms, Hermione," the Department of Mysteries employee raised his eyebrow.

Hermione could feel her ears starting to warm. She didn't like the way his line of questioning was going. "We've grown civil with each other if that's what you mean," she said as he turned her again on the dance floor. She winced a little as he tightened his grip on her palm.

He pulled her in tighter to his chest. He smirked at her, "Friends with benefits?"

Hermione stopped dancing, as she looked straight into his eyes. "I don't like what you're implying, Kellen."

He smirked again as he forced her to keep time with him. "The talk around the town has you in bed with your former enemy."

"The rumor mill, as always, is what it is," she said shutting her eyes. "There's no truth in it."

He grinned at her. "Really, Hermione?"

"Draco is seeing," she paused. "He's dating Roxanne. Even I know that."

"Of course," he nodded at her. "Why would he dirty himself with filth like you?"

She clenched her teeth for a moment. "That type of thinking is antiquated. There's no real difference between witches like me and wizards like you."

"That's where you're wrong, Mudblood," Kellen whispered into her ear. "You might have persuaded Draco to turn on his brethren for the time being. But I assure you; he'll return to his faculties and see you for who you really are."

She pried her palm out of his grasp just as the music died down and the singer addressed the crowd on the dance floor. A new number started to play as Hermione walked away from her dance partner. The former Slytherin goalkeeper narrowed his eyes at her as she walked off.

o-o-o

Hermione found herself on the open balcony overlooking the vast backyard of the Manor. She breathed in the night air. She looked up into the night sky before looking at her watch. It was almost 10 p.m. She should have left an hour ago when things were a little less hairy. She pulled the eleven-inch stick from her purse.

She heard the slow music drift in from behind her. She had to blink quickly to quell the tears that were brimming. She took another deep breath as she realized that there was someone standing behind her. She quickly wiped at her eyes before turning around.

"Hi," she said softly as she replaced her wand into her purse.

The platinum blonde smiled at her. "Hi, yourself," he said. "I thought I had missed you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just needed some air."

"I didn't get a chance to cut in on any of the songs," he smirked. "I saw you and Kellen a bit … close."

"Yeah, a bit too close," she shrugged as he took a step forward. She gulped, pointing to the dance floor as she changed the subject. "I think you and Roxanne make a beautiful couple."

He laughed. "So, it seems, does every other person in that room. Mum and dad seem to think so as well," he shrugged. "So is the life of a Pure-blood bachelor, right."

She laughed. He extended his hand. She looked down at it for a moment.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, smiling.

"I figured your dance card was full," she said looking back at the ballroom. She hesitated before gently taking his hand. He pulled her into his chest as he danced with her on the balcony.

"I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said as he caught her eyes.

"I'm sure you say that to all your dance partners," she said, almost holding her breath.

He laughed. "You don't take compliments well, do you?"

She joined in as he turned her. "You look handsome as well."

They danced in silence for the rest of the number. Draco held her close, breathing her in.

Hermione took a step back out of his embrace as the number ended. She gave him a weak smile. She looked at her watch, 10 p.m. She pulled her wand out of her purse. Draco studied her for a moment.

"It's been a long day," she said. "I should head home."

"I'll take you home," he said, taking his wand out as well.

"Draco," she smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides, you yourself said I should put my wand into practice."

He laughed. "Still."

"Draco, really, I can handle myself," she said, twirling her wand in her hand.

"I don't doubt that," he said, shrugging his shoulders before replacing his wand into his jacket. "You're the last person I'd ever want to duel, with wand or in your Muggle hand-to-hand combat."

"You're incorrigible," she said.

"You sure you'll be all right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. He smiled at her as he nodded back. He watched her disapperate. He sighed. He had wished he had been able to have had danced another number with her. He went back into the ballroom.

12


	9. Chapter 9

23 July, Friday, 1524 BST

Hermione had changed out of the hospital gown ten minutes ago. She sat waiting on the examination table in Doctor Tobias Whitney's office. She drummed her fingertips on the faux leather. Usually never nervous about her quarterly check-ups with her oncologist, Hermione seemed rather anxious today.

She had been feeling exhausted recently. It could have been due to the longer-than-usual hours she had been putting in the past couple of weeks. Yesterday, it seemed to all come to a head.

o-o-o

Dr. Elizabeth Masterson, the Director and Head doctor of Saint Augustine's had just called the weekly Thursday staff meeting to a close. It was late afternoon and the staff in the room were either heading to their staff assignments or like Hermione, home. Hermione felt a little light headed as she stood up. She had to grab onto the tabletop to steady herself. Dr. Masterson recognized this and headed towards her young employee as everyone else filtered out of the room.

"Hey, you okay?" the older doctor said, placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She pulled the seat that the younger doctor had vacated out so that Hermione could sit again.

Hermione blew out a breath. "Yeah, Liz. Head rush, I guess."

The older doctor was already taking preliminary vitals. She felt for Hermione's pulse as she pulled her light pen to look at her eyes. "Your pulse rate is a little high and your pupils are dilated, Hermione.

"Have you taken your medication," Dr. Masterson asked as she placed her light pen into her pocket.

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah," Hermione shut her eyes. "I've been feeling really fatigued lately, though."

"When do you see Toby?" Dr. Masterson asked about the oncologist.

"Tomorrow at three, actually," Hermione shrugged.

Dr. Masterson checked Hermione's forehead, temples, sinuses, and neck. She studied the younger woman's face for a moment. She pulled out a wireless. "I'm going to call a lab technician up here. I'd like to draw some blood, just as a precaution. Toby will already have some preliminaries for tomorrow."

Hermione hesitated before nodding her head. She slouched further in her chair, concerned about this new hiccup in her health.

o-o-o

She looked up as the older doctor reentered the room carrying a file folder. He closed the door behind him. Hermione already knew this was serious.

Dr. Tobias Whitney had been her oncologist for the past four years. So he was fairly familiar with her medical history. He flipped the charts in the file folder.

"We got the, uh, test results back," he said softly.

"I know it's customary for us to be as tactful as possible with our patients, Toby," she said. She shook her head, "Don't beat around the bush with me, please."

Dr. Whitney nodded at her. "It doesn't look good, Hermione."

Hermione gulped, her throat starting to tighten. Tears quickly streamed down her cheeks. Dr. Whitney took a hold of her free hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said. "The cancer cells are multiplying quickly. Not even Chemo would do much."

She nodded, shutting her eyes for a moment. "How long?"

"You should start getting your affairs in order," Dr. Whitney sounded sad.

"Toby," Hermione said looking up at the man.

"Six months, Hermione," he said. She leaned into his shoulder. He held her there, allowing her to cry.

o-o-o

29 July, Thursday, 1900 BST

Hermione had been debating herself on whether to tell or not tell Draco, her only real confidant, since finding out about her worsening condition. Day offs are supposed to be used for rest, which Hermione rarely ever did. The past couple of days, though, she actually napped quite a bit.

It was nearly 7 p.m. on Thursday. She sat, a little worn out. She probably should have started to cook her dinner but was feeling quite sluggish. She turned the television on and began to channel surf.

She watched Gary Cooper deliver Lou Gehrig's memorable speech in the old black and white film _Pride of the Yankees_. Her father was a big American baseball fan. As a child, she used to love watching games on the tele with her father. The New York Yankees were always a favorite. Her father told her all about Lou Gehrig. She sighed knowing the baseball player was afflicted during his playing years, cutting his career short.

She then flipped the channel and caught the young adult film _A Walk to Remember_. She turned the channel knowing the young woman dies of leukemia.

'Are there no upbeat flicks on the tele tonight?' she thought to herself. ' _An Affair to Remember_ ; no one dies in this movie right?' she asked herself as she watched. She pulled a tissue from the box to wipe the tears from her cheek as she watched Cary Grant hug Deborah Kerr near the end of the film as she sat on the couch. 'Happy Ending, sorta,' Hermione thought as she turned the channel.

" _Love Story_? You've got to be kidding me," she said, as she wiped her nose. She couldn't bear to watch another tearjerker; Ali Mcgraw dies in the end. She switched the tele to watch American baseball highlights on ESPN as she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her wristwatch again, 7:28 p.m. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she looked through the peephole. She smiled inwardly as she opened the door.

"Long time no see, stranger," she said as she let him into the apartment.

He laughed. "I was in the neighborhood," he said holding up several pint-sized take-out boxes.

"With Chinese food?" she smiled as Draco placed the food on the coffee table.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Have you eaten already?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch in front of the television set.

"I was just about to go make some ramen," she said, smiling.

He quickly scooped something from each of the containers onto a plate before handing it to her as she returned from the kitchen with two bottles of cranberry juice. She laughed as she took the plate from him, taking a seat on the couch next to him. He served himself as well. They ate in silence for a few moments as they watched the sports highlights on the tele. Running through Hermione's head, all the while, was how she would break the news about her condition to Draco.

"I haven't heard from you since the St. Mungo's event," she said, not mentioning their little dance on the balcony that evening.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy the past two weeks," he shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Did you and Roxanne finally elope?" Hermione half-joked. He laughed.

"Very funny," he said as he took a sip from his bottle of cranberry juice. "I, um. I talked to Professor Snape. He actually didn't balk at the idea of me teaching.

"He spoke with Headmistress McGonagall," the blonde Slytherin smiled as he ate his chow mein. "They've got a post for me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. She gulped. "Professor Snape's retiring?"

"No," he shook his head. "They're allowing me to take on the First Years. Can you believe it?"

The two laughed. "Wow, I'm so happy for you, Draco," she said as she took a bite of her orange chicken.

"The only thing is, Professor Snape wants me on campus early," Draco said shrugging.

Hermione nodded as she looked at her plate. She looked up at him. "I guess he wants to go over some logistical stuff and maybe classroom management?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah," he said. "I have to catch the Express tomorrow."

Hermione gulped. "Tomorrow," she said softly. Draco looked at her nodding.

"Yeah, Harry and Ginny said they'd be there to see me off," he said. "You work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. Hermione hid her disappointment. She pushed the idea of telling him her news out of her mind. She was not going to spoil his moment. She tried to give him one of her biggest smiles. "I'm so proud of you Draco. You're going to make a great professor."

They continued to eat as they reminisced about their Hogwarts days. They talked for nearly the next four hours about how things were when they were teenagers.

"We were awful back then, weren't we?" he said looking at her as he took a slip from his juice bottle.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We were young. We didn't know what was really going to happen when we left Hogwarts, Draco."

"Yeah," he said looking at her.

"People change, remember," she half-smiled at him. She heard the hourly chime of her digital wristwatch. It was midnight. She saw the blonde wizard yawn. She stood up, stretching. He did the same.

"It's getting late, huh," he said looking at her.

"Midnight," she said, biting her lip.

He waved his wand casting _Scourgify_. Hermione nodded her thanks.

"So will your parents be at King's Cross?" Hermione asked.

He scoffed but smiled a little. "They're upset at my decision making lately. Mum's a bit more open to the choice than he is. He disowned me for the hundredth time within the past two years."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure they'll get over it," she said. She studied his face for a moment. "So how about Roxanne?"

"Like I predicted, she's disgusted," he laughed. "She'll get over it, too."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," she said, softly. She averted his eyes for a moment. She shrugged. "You won't be able to have one of those 'Muggle movie lovers' embrace on the train platform farewell scenes.'"

"Ha ha very funny," Draco laughed. Hermione laughed, too. He moved a strand of hair from her face and hooked it behind her ear.

"You've got a big day ahead," Hermione said, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah," he said, and then added, sounding hopeful, "So will you be there tomorrow?"

Hermione gulped. She gave him a weak smile. "The morning shift is always wonky. If it isn't busy, I'll try to get somebody to cover me for a short break. Eleven a.m., right?"

He nodded as he held up his wand. "Right, then. I'll see you," he smiled. He quickly kissed her cheek before she knew what had happened. He nodded before he disapperated.

Hermione hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She finally breathed out. 'Tomorrow,' she thought. She sighed as she headed to the bathroom to wash-up before heading to bed.

o-o-o

30 July, Friday, 1055 BST

Draco looked at the clock right outside of his train car window. He sighed. It was five minutes to eleven. He had waited on the platform for a while after Harry, Ginny and their kids left. One of the Conductor-Guards had to remind him of the time and urged him to board the Express as it was to pull out of the station at any moment. Draco boarded reluctantly at seven minutes to the hour.

o-o-o

30 July, Friday, 1040 BST

Harry helped Draco carry one of his bags while the porter carted the wooden trunk onto the baggage car of the Hogwarts Express. The train ran every other Friday, the first and last days of the school year and the first and last days of authorized school holidays bringing passengers to and from Hogsmeade, the small town a hop skip and a jump away from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It always left Platform Nine and Three Quarters at 11 a.m. sharp.

Draco stood on the platform outside of his train car as he chatted with Harry and Ginny. He held little Ronda in his arms as James placed his hand into Harry's palm, swinging it to and fro.

"So your father's pretty pissed, huh?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh well," the blonde wizard shrugged his shoulders. "He still can't get over the Death Eaters losing the power struggle."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. The adults laughed.

"It's almost time to go," Ginny said as she held out her arms. Draco kissed the little girl on the forehead before handing her over to her mother. "I'll be riding in with the students in another month."

"Professor Draco Malfoy," Harry said waving his hand in front of him. They all laughed again. "It's great that our generation's giving back to the school."

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Headmistress McGonagall mentioned Longbottom helping out Professor Sprout, Goyle dividing his time between St. Mungo's and Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing with our favorite ginger haired mediwitch."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep her," Harry said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"You two are both incorrigible," she said. Draco took in a breath as he heard the familiar expression. He looked around the platform again.

"Are we expecting Roxanne to show up?" Harry asked playfully.

Draco was speechless for a moment. He shook his head, smirking. "Yeah, you know her. She thinks teaching is menial work."

"Well, your families have you two practically married already," Ginny said.

Draco could feel his ears burning. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"All aboard!" one of the Conductor-Guards yelled out.

Harry nodded at his former childhood rival. Ginny kissed the tall blonde wizard on the cheek. Draco nodded at her.

"I'll see you in a month," Draco said to the mediwitch as he picked up the older of the two children. "Alright, James. You behave for your dad."

The four-year old boy hugged his parents' friend. "See you later, Uncle Draco."

Draco placed the child into the scarred wizard's arms. He shook Harry's hand.

"We'll let you get on board then," Harry said. "Come on guys."

The family waved as they left the platform. Draco nodded at them. He looked at the station's old clock. He blew out a breath, waiting. 'I guess the ER was busy today,' he said as he looked around the near-empty station.

o-o-o

30 July, Friday, 1050 BST

Hermione had been clock-watching the whole morning. Some mornings are a lot quieter than others. That Friday, the Emergency Room was rather hectic. There were three auto accidents, a bicycle crash, and a mid-morning bar fight.

She had just finished stitching up the cyclists forearm. She nodded at the young man who shook her hand before heading toward the Admissions Desk. She blew out a breath as the clock read 10:50. She tapped the front of her doctor's coat. In the inside pocket of it, lay the fairly new vine wood wand. She walked into the waiting room.

"Hermione, you okay?" her supervisor asked.

Hermione turned to the older doctor. "Yeah, Liz, I'm fine."

"You seem restless," the graying doctor observed. "You want to take a fifteen minute break. I'll cover for you. Get some fresh air."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She looked at her wristwatch. She gulped. "Do you mind, Liz? It's been pretty busy," she bit her lower lip. "I kinda need to run a short errand. It'll take but fifteen minutes."

"Of course, Hermione," Dr. Masterson nodded.

Hermione walked quickly out of the ER, pausing to look at her wristwatch. It was already 10:52. She hoped that the familiar red engine had not pulled out of the station yet. She carefully pulled out the wooden stick as she headed towards the alley right behind the ER supply dock. There she looked quickly around before disapperating.

She arrived on the Muggle side of King's Cross slightly out of breath. She inconspicuously walked into the wall in between platforms Nine and Ten. She reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She looked up and down the platform. The blonde wizard was nowhere in sight. She looked at the large station clock, 10:56.

'She should just leave,' she thought to herself as she turned.

Draco spotted her from his window. He smiled to himself as he bolted from his compartment, snagging his forefinger on the splintered doorframe. He raced down the steps, ignoring his bleeding forefinger. He gently reached for her wrist with his uninjured hand.

She was startled for a moment as she turned around. She smiled at him.

"You made it," he said, out of breath, still holding onto her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Dr. Masterson is covering for me for the next ten minutes."

"Harry and Ginny just left ten minutes ago," he smiled finally letting her go.

"Who says teaching isn't a dangerous job," she said as she took his finger in her hands. He winced, smirking at her.

"I was never very good at healing spells," he reminded her as he blew out a breath watching her easily remove a centimeter long splinter from the wound.

She smiled up at him, shaking her head. She waved her wand, casting _Scourgify_ , cleansing the wound. She waved the wand again casting a healing spell.

He nodded his thanks as he looked at the mended finger. He shrugged, "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

She smiled at him. "I couldn't let you go without … reminding you to not pick on any of the kids."

He laughed. "Of course, I'll make sure to call on the bushy haired know-it-all; just so I can verify my answers."

With that, Hermione laughed. She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away. 'Should I tell you I'm dying?' she thought to herself. 'No,' she answered herself. She wasn't going to take away from his happiness.

"Last call! All aboard!" the same Conductor-Guard yelled the final call for passengers to board. The clock read 10:59.

Hermione nodded at him. "You should go," she half-smiled.

He nodded at her. He took a step towards the train before turning back. He pulled her into an embrace. She froze for a split second before leaning into the hug. It felt like they held the hug for an eternity.

Hermione heard the train engine whistle. She took a deep breath before stepping back. She looked up at him. "You'd better go," she said as the cars slowly moved forward.

He smirked at her good-naturedly as he grabbed for the rails, easily hoisting himself onto the train steps as the train picked up speed. He smiled at her. "I'll owl you," he yelled back.

He watched her nod her head as she grew smaller and smaller as the train pulled farther and farther from the station. He took in a breath. He shut his eyes, locking her image into his brain. He smiled as he headed back to his car.

Hermione waited until the train was a fair distance away before she allowed the tears to fully flow. She had to take several deep breaths before she was able to compose herself. She felt like she had lost her best friend.

'Life goes on,' she told herself, ironically. She headed back to the entrance to the Muggle world. She wiped the tears from her face with her scrub top and took another deep breath before waving her wand to disapperate.

16


	10. Chapter 10

30 July, Friday, 2338 BST

Hermione had stood up to stretch as she waited in the ER waiting room when the familiar Eagle owl swiftly swooped in and out of the Muggle hospital. The few doctors and concerned visitors in the waiting room ducked as the bird flew quickly through the ER doors. Hermione was the only one that wasn't phased.

In fact, she inconspicuously caught the beige envelope that the owl had flicked her way. She, too, watched the bird fly out of the waiting area.

"Holy crap," Nurse Rodriguez exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"I think it was an owl," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What the bloody hell kind of owl comes swooping into a building like that?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, tucking the envelope farther into the pocket of her doctor's coat. "I think I'm going to make my rounds."

Hermione blew out a breath as she headed down the hallway after excusing herself. She would wait another three hours before she would open the post.

o-o-o

31 July, Saturday, 0318 BST

She sat on one of the cots in the doctor's lounge to take her allotted one-hour nap. She took in a breath as she looked at the front of the envelope. She lay down on the cot as she stared at the return address: Professor Draco Malfoy, First Year Potions, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dungeons, United Kingdom.

She pulled the parchment paper out of the envelope and smiled. She read the note, running a finger over the handwriting:

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **I hope this post finds you well. It's been a whirlwind of an experience so far. Headmistress McGonagall met me at Hogsmeade Station. We rode the carriage into campus.**_

 _ **Professor Snape showed me to my Potions classroom, an adjacent room to our old one, if you can remember that. You know, the old professor's actually pretty brilliant and not as cynical as we thought he was when we were students.**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom's starting his second year as part of Professor Sprout's crew. He was on campus early as well. We actually hung out, if you can imagine that. We took a walk around the grounds.**_

 _ **The handful of us faculty that were here, had a nice dinner together in the Great Hall. The Head Table is amazing.**_

 _ **I finally got a chance to retire. The sleeping quarters are quite comfortable. I thought our Heads' rooms were quite nice. The teachers' quarters are just as cozy.**_

 _ **It's a quarter after eleven. My eyes are drooping. Thank Merlin that Professor Snape is allowing me the weekend to explore on my own before we continue with my orientation for the next month or so before the students come on campus. I think this is going to be an amazing experience.**_

 _ **Well, I'll let you get some rest. Hope my owl didn't scare you or put you in a precarious situation what with the division of Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. I already miss our evening talks on your days off. Goodnight, Hermione.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Draco**_

Hermione smiled as she yawned. She folded the letter and replaced it into the envelope. She took a deep breath as she held the envelope to her chest, shutting her eyes giving way to a catnap.

o-o-o

31 July, Saturday, 0830 BST

Hermione had grabbed one of the lined pads with the hospital's crest on it and quickly started putting pen to paper as she ate the spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios she had gotten from the vending machine. She was surprised that she had gotten a letter from him that soon.

"Hey," Dr. Stacey Pazcer said as she entered the lounge heading for the coffee machine. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to a friend," Hermione said as she continued to write.

"Wow, that's old school," the other doctor said as she took a sip from her cup. "There is such a thing as technology, Hermione; wireless, email, texting, Skype."

Hermione laughed as she wrote her closing to the letter. "Let's just say that my friend doesn't have access to tech."

"Is he stuck in the jungle or something?" the other doctor laughed.

"You could say that," Hermione said shrugging as she sealed the envelope and placed it in her coat, ready to be sent off. She placed her disposable bowl and spoon in the trash as they both heard the P.A. system call for Emergency Room personnel to head to the ER. They both shrugged as they exited the lounge.

o-o-o

31 July, Saturday, 1130 BST

In the "test" letter she had received from her parents during her first year at Hogwarts, they explained to her how the Muggle-Wizarding postal system worked or at least how it was explained to the room full of Muggle parents and guardians. The Muggle would place enough postage for a first class mailing (obviously because it was to be mailed within country; that is to say Hogwarts was still considered within British boundaries) and send it off through regular snail mail at the Muggle post office.

Then the Muggle and Wizarding postal liaisons would get to work. It would be sorted at the depot into the Wizarding pile on the Muggle side of the operation. These parcels were then handed over to the Wizarding side where they would be distributed by hundreds of postal owls that knew their destinations as soon as one placed a parcel into their possession.

So Hermione stood in the queue two persons deep at the Muggle post office two blocks from the hospital on her lunch break. As she got to the unmarked counter, she smiled at the postal worker who raised an eyebrow for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and placed the envelope onto the stack of other parcels soon to be sent to Wizarding destinations.

o-o-o

Their correspondence would continue like this for the next couple of months. Hermione enjoyed hearing about the rigorous orientation Professor Snape had run him through even before the new batch of students arrived on campus. Once the school year began, she liked hearing about the new generation of Hogwarts students, the make up of the staff, and how his classes were progressing.

Once or twice, Hermione had the notion of telling him about the latest prognosis of her condition but thought better of it. 'It wasn't his problem, right,' she thought to herself.

6


	11. Chapter 11

8 September, Wednesday, 2025 BST

"I didn't know you were writing to Hermione," Ginny said as she saw the return address on the envelope his Eagle owl dropped into his hands as they both walked out of the Great Hall after dinner. The pair along with Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle would usually sit together during mealtimes discussing their day.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged as he placed the envelope into his pocket to read later. He shrugged, "We've become friendly, I guess."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed. Draco gulped. "Friends, Ginny. No more no less," he said a little unconvincing. "She's easy to talk to."

"I guess, considering she's kilometers away. She can't deck you if you say something stupid," she smiled.

He laughed. "Yes, very true indeed," he said smiling. "I learn from my mistakes.

"You have a good evening, Ginny," he said nodding at her before excusing himself to his quarters where he could read what news of the Muggle world his former nemesis would share with him.

o-o-o

11 September, Saturday, 0930 BST

After getting the prognosis in July, her oncologist visits were going to be more frequent. She sat on the examination table as always. She was probably going to get the same bleak status report. They had asked her to draw blood the day before that way they would already have the results back. She obliged right after her shift was over; she had gone to the laboratory to give her samples.

She wondered if they were going to have to modify her meds. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She was feeling queasy lately. It's a good thing that all of the major action in the ER usually happened post morning. She took a breath as she waited anxiously.

"Ah, Hermione," Dr. Tobias Whitney said, smiling as he flipped through the medical chart in his hands. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

He nodded at the female doctor behind him as she entered the door. Dr. Whitney closed the door behind them. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we found some anomalies in the blood work," Dr. Whitney began.

"Has the medication screwed up my reproductive system?" Hermione asked half-jokingly.

The two doctors standing laughed nervously. "I asked Dr. Alistaire to give her take on this."

Dr. Maureen Alistaire, Hermione's gynecologist, squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Your hCG level in the blood samples was high, Hermione," the doctor said. As all doctors in their training knew, human chorionic gonadotropin, the pregnancy hormone can be detected in the blood of the expectant mother.

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked up at the two.

Dr. Alistaire nodded her head. "Both samples showed the same results."

"As far as the cancer cells, the numbers are stable," Dr. Whitney added. "As stable as the numbers that were showing up in July, that is."

"How far along?" Hermione asked looking down at her hands, her eyes starting to brim with moisture.

"Nineteen weeks," Dr. Alistaire noted.

Hermione gulped. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked up at the two doctors. "When is the due date?" she asked.

"Mid-February," the veteran obstetrician/ gynecologist answered. "Probably the fourteenth."

Hermione scoffed at the ironic date. She took in a breath as she started to think of the implications.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy, Hermione," the female doctor looked into her patient's face. Hermione shook her head. "You're starting the second trimester. There are still things we could do under normal circumstances, but given your condition."

"I was going to suggest chemo before finding out about the pregnancy," Dr. Whitney said. "If we up the cancer drugs it might affect the fetus. Double edge sword, really."

"You think I should abort the baby," Hermione said looking up at them.

"That is a difficult decision for anyone to face, Hermione," Dr. Alistaire said as she sat next to her patient.

"It's a lot to think about," Hermione said, gulping. "Can I get back to you?"

"Sure, Hermione," Dr. Alistaire looked at Dr. Whitney. "We'll probably need to know your intentions by next Wednesday."

"That way we can start coordinating a regimen," Dr. Whitney added. Hermione just nodded.

"What we can do," Dr. Alistaire said standing up, "is to start you with some prenatal vitamins, either way."

Hermione stood up too. She looked at Dr. Whitney who patted her on her back before allowing her to leave with the veteran women's doctor.

5


	12. Chapter 12

12 September, Sunday, 1930 BST

Hermione had used the floo network to arrive at the Potter household for the usual Sunday dinner. She took a breath as Harry hugged her in greeting. They walked into the dining room. Hermione half-expected to see the platinum blonde sitting at the table but knew he wouldn't be there.

Ginny, being a married non-teaching staff member, was allowed to take some weekends off. She would be flooing back to Hogwarts in the morning. Ginny greeted her as she sat at the table.

"Let's tuck in, shall we," Mrs. Molly Weasley said as everyone sat.

o-o-o

12 September, Sunday, 2239 BST

Hermione sipped her tea as Ginny walked into the living room from putting the kids to bed. Ginny joined her husband on the loveseat. The elder Weasleys had left a half hour ago.

"Do you go in for a shift tomorrow, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," the Muggle-born answered, yawning. She looked at the two of them and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Harry spewed what tea was left in his mouth. Ginny looked at her gobsmacked. Hermione gulped as she looked up at them.

"Wow," Harry said. "Whose?"

"Please don't ask," she said, tears streaming down her face. Ginny came to sit next to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It was a one time thing," the Muggle-born told them.

"Did he hurt you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, bending the truth a little. "No," she said looking down at her hands. "We decided we were better off just being friends."

"Does he know about the pregnancy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated for a split second. "He's out of the picture," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulder, too.

"You guys have to promise you won't tell anybody," Hermione said, gulping.

"It'll be pretty hard to cover that up once your stomach starts to stick out," Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny said, looking sternly at her husband.

"Just promise me you won't tell anybody in the Wizarding World," Hermione said.

Harry studied his friend's face for a moment. He nodded, silently promising. Ginny did the same thing.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright, Hermione," Ginny said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly again.

o-o-o

20 October, Wednesday, 2350 BST

Draco leaned his back against one of the posts in the tall tower. The open window looked over the Hogwarts grounds, Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. He had just finished his rounds, making sure there were no students out of bed. He smiled as he opened the envelope and extracted the paper.

 _ **My dearest Draco,**_

 _ **I'm glad to hear that the first half of the first term has ended well and no major mishaps have occurred. I'm sure Ginny's happy about that. I'm sure the students are enjoying your instruction.**_

 _ **The colder autumn season has increased the number of ER visitors. I find it hard to find time to put pen to paper these days. Please forgive me for that.**_

 _ **As eleven year olds, would you have ever imagined us being pen pals? We're an unlikely pair, don't you think? Who would have thought a Gryffindor Lioness and a Slytherin Serpent could ever get along? I guess the years have made us both more open to that thought. Rather silly and sentimental, huh?**_

 _ **Thank you so much for being a friend, Draco. I guess one thing I regret is not being able to have said that sooner.**_

 _ **Look at me jabbering on. This letter's probably put you to sleep, by now. Good night, Draco.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Draco smiled to himself as he ran a finger over the closing of the letter; unbeknownst to him that this would be the last one he would be receiving from her. He stood up, folded the yellow memo pad paper, and placed it back into the envelope.

He looked over the lake and the treetops of the forest in front of him. He sighed as he headed back down the steps of Astronomy tower.

o-o-o

31 October, Sunday, 12:30 BST

Hermione had given notice to her landlady, Mrs. Thelma Thompson two weeks ago. Hermione was going to vacate her apartment.

It was a difficult decision for Hermione to make. Since deciding to keep the child over a month ago, medical bills for her cancer treatment and prenatal care mounted.

She told herself that it would be a temporary solution for her to stay at a women's shelter. Both Harry and Dr. Masterson had offered her a guest room. She declined.

Harry had helped her move most everything into a self-storage facility; all the while still trying to convince her to move in with him and Ginny. Hermione, as usual, wouldn't have anything to do with it.

Hermione had already moved her essential clothing and toiletries to the shelter about a kilometer from St. Augustine's Hospital. She looked around her now empty apartment for the last time as she placed her palm over her midsection. The baby had given a swift kick.

"We're going to be alright, Drew," she said rubbing her tummy.

She had settled on the unisex name quite a while ago before she had discovered she would be having a girl. It was a nice strong sounding, concise name that hopefully wouldn't get as butchered as her own. It did also pay homage to the baby's father; although Hermione hoped she would never have to tell him that anecdote.

She pulled her satchel onto her shoulder and sighed. 'No Halloween candy tonight,' she thought. She used her key for the last time before heading to Mrs. Thompson's apartment.

6


	13. Chapter 13

10 December, Friday, 1730 GMT

Hermione placed one palm each on the two Potter children's shoulders. Harry finished tying his bowtie.

"Are you sure you'll be alright watching the two of them?" Harry asked as he turned to get their opinions on his look.

"We'll be fine, right, guys?" she said. Four-year old James raised his hands and gave a cheer. His two-year old sister copied her brother.

Both adults laughed. Hermione straightened Harry's tie and nodded.

"I guess it'll be good practice once Drew comes along," Harry said smiling.

Hermione's breath hitched. She gave Harry a weak smile and shrugged. "You'd better floo to Hogwarts, Harry," Hermione said, changing the subject. "Ginny's going to be upset with you if you're late to that Yule Ball. Chaperoning is hard work."

"Okay already," he smiled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Molly and Arthur will be back by 9 p.m." Hermione said, "I don't have to be at the hospital until 9:30. We'll be fine."

Harry nodded. He placed his wand into his robe pocket as he walked to the fireplace. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that her secret would be safe. He grabbed some floo powder, nodded at his children before flooing off to Hogwarts.

Hermione blew out a breath as she watched him disappear. She looked at the two small expectant faces.

"Alright, guys, dinner," she said, as the children responded with a loud 'yay!'

o-o-o

10 December, Friday, 2245 GMT

Hermione pulled her doctor's coat around her as she finished making her rounds. She had left the Potter residence almost an hour and a half ago after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived after their Ministry function. The pair was the only other Wizarding people who knew about her pregnancy; which was actually a relief.

Neither asked her about the particulars. She was grateful for that. She wanted them to know. They had always been like guardians to her. To have kept that from them, would have been like deceiving her own parents.

Hermione had flooed from the Potter house to the Leaky Cauldron. From there she walked the five blocks to the Muggle hospital. She didn't want to risk apparating at this late stage of her pregnancy, not wanting to chance splinching herself or the fetus.

She took a breath as she reached the first floor office of the director of the hospital and her mentor. She knocked on the door and waited until she was invited in. Dr. Elizabeth Masterson enjoyed working the night shift. She always said that the most bizarre cases always occur at night. She always loved a good challenge.

Hermione nodded at the woman at the desk as she closed the office door behind her. The office was fairly sized. The desk sat at the back of the office with four chairs in front of it. A couch was set to the side of the door facing a 32 inch flat screen television; which were both used when Dr. Masterson needed a break. What was quite interesting about the office was it was the only one with a fireplace.

The veteran ER surgeon stood up and headed toward the counter that housed the coffee machine. She tilted the carafe at Hermione who declined. The doctor poured herself a cup before joining Hermione on the couch.

"How are you doing tonight, Hermione?" Dr. Masterson asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Liz," the younger doctor said as she took in a breath.

"So it seems you have something you want to tell me," the older doctor said putting her cup down on the coffee table. She looked at the brown haired woman, studying her face.

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment before reaching into the inside pocket of her doctor's coat. Her fingers brushed the thin stick as she reached for the thick envelope.

She looked at the white number ten envelope in her hands before looking up into her mentor's face. She handed it to her. Hermione watched as the woman unfolded the multi-page document.

"I want this to be recognized as official," Hermione said, gulping.

Doctor Masterson skimmed the first few pages in her hands. She looked up at her subordinate. She canted her head. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

All Hermione did was nod. She didn't know if it was all the pregnancy hormones or not but lately she had been easy to cry. Dr. Masterson brought her into her chest for a hug, comforting the expectant mother and terminal cancer patient.

5


	14. Chapter 14

24 December, Friday, 1800 GMT

Draco disembarked from the Hogwarts Express. He looked up and down the nearly empty platform. Only a handful of passengers were aboard the regularly scheduled Friday train trying to make it home before the Christmas holiday. As one of the newer professors, Draco felt he should be one of the last to leave.

As a student, he hadn't realized how many of Hogwarts' student body actually stayed at the castle for the holidays. As a professor, he noticed quite a few students were left at Hogwarts. He hoped they would have a happy holiday.

His first teaching term under his belt was one of the most interesting and gratifying experiences he had ever had. Draco enjoyed teaching. He had even found parallels between his group of first years and his own classmates.

He smiled to himself. He probably wouldn't get an 'attaboy!' from his parents, especially from his father. There was one person's reaction he would have wanted to see, except he hadn't been able to get any return correspondence from her. He sighed as he pulled out his wand and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

o-o-o

1 January, Saturday, 2000 GMT

The winter holidays were festive. Neither of the older Malfoys even mentioned his stint at the Wizarding school. His parents kept him quite busy compelling him to "perform" his Pure-blood duties with function after function. He rubbed elbows with other Pure-blood witches and wizards.

His old Slytherin mates and their families were at every holiday party. Gregory Goyle, one of his closest friends since before their years at Hogwarts, was now a mediwizard dividing his time between Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing at Hogwarts, and his half-blood St. Mungo's mediwitch wife Joanna, a former Ravenclaw and their two sons, Greg, Jr. and Jacob.

Blaise Zabini, a Ministry obliviator working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, was always part of his circle. So too, was the dark-haired former Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, now an inspector with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Tonight, the two of them were linked arm-in-arm as they finally "tied the knot." Draco smiled as the two former Slytherins kissed each other after addressing their wedding guests. The crowd applauded.

The room was full of family, close friends and Ministry dignitaries. Even Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in attendance. Draco made his way over to where the Potters and Goyles stood conversing. Both families had babysitters tonight. The platinum blonde wizard kissed Joanna and Ginny on the cheeks before shaking hands with their significant others.

"I'm glad those two finally got the chance to make it official," Draco said as he accepted the glass of fire whiskey from Gregory.

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming," Greg answered sipping his Guinness.

"They both wanted to wait until the end of the war," Harry said as he nodded to the happy couple as they danced on the dance floor.

"Thank Merlin, everything was able to work out," Ginny said.

"So, should we be expecting the next nuptials to be between you and Roxanne?" Joanna half-joked.

Draco was speechless for a moment. Harry noticed his old nemesis falter. Harry put his arm around the former Slytherin. The scarred wizard smiled, pointing to the dance floor, "I think Kellen might have something to say about that."

"I guess he beat me to it," Draco laughed, good-naturedly. The group laughed collectively. Draco shrugged. "Besides, Roxanne and I haven't been together since before last summer,"

"Well, then, let's not let them have all the fun," Ginny said as she squeezed Harry's hand trying to deflect the attention from the Pure-blood wizard.

Draco nodded his thanks as he watched the two couples enter the dance floor. He sighed, taking a sip of his drink as he thought about the brunette Muggle-born witch.

o-o-o

1 January, Saturday, 2209 GMT

Draco and Harry leaned against the bar of the wedding reception sipping their drinks as they watched the couples on the dance floor. The ballroom was still pack with guests, the younger ones at least, even as it was quite late.

"The Zabinis and Parkinsons really know how to throw a party," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "'Tis the season, right," Draco said, sipping his fire whiskey.

"So all Pure-blood parties are like this?" Harry asked, joking.

Draco laughed. "I don't know. You should come to our annual New Year's party at the manor to find out. It's on the evening of the fifth."

"I think we'll pass this year," Harry smiled, joking as if the Half-blood was always invited to the Malfoy celebrations. Draco laughed.

They both watched the dance floor again in silence. Draco blew out a breath.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "So how's Hermione doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He shrugged as he took another drink. "She's fine; pretty busy with the holiday season."

"She seeing anybody?"

Harry paused for a moment. He smiled. "Nobody that I know of," the scarred wizard said. "Haven't you spoken with her lately?"

"No. She hasn't returned any of my owls since November," Draco said looking down into his drink. He looked up. "I'm not exactly sure if I wrote something that offended her."

"I'm sure she's just been busy, Draco," Harry tried to reassure him without giving away too much as he kept his promise to his old friend.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco said, a little down as a group returning from the dance floor approached.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek as she joined him at his side. The bridegroom shook hands with both Harry and his old Slytherin mate. Harry kissed the bride's cheek in greeting. Gregory, Joanna and Roxanne joined the crew. Draco took in an unnoticed breath as he greeted his former girlfriend.

Roxanne gently tugged on his sleeve as she flirted with her old beau. "Shall we dance," she asked not even waiting for an answer as she dragged him towards the dance floor. The rest of the couples shrugged and followed the pair to dance the rest of the night away.

o-o-o

1 January, Saturday, 2349 GMT

Hermione had offered to work the overtime shift as many of the doctors with families wanted off on the New Year's Day holiday to spend with them. She would be back on site the afternoon of the third.

The time and a half was good money. Far be it for her to turn away from a financial opportunity. She ran her hand over her midsection. 'No,' she thought. She would make sure the child would have some money to start with. She shut her eyes for a moment. She pictured the baby girl being cared for, happy.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock, 11:58 p.m. on the first day of the New Year. "Happy New Year, Drew," she said softly as she looked down at her overly plump abdomen. 'Everything will be all right,' she thought as she rubbed her tummy. She shut her eyes to get some rest before the next new patient would burst through the ER entrance doors.

7


	15. Chapter 15

5 January, Wednesday, 2230 GMT

Draco had removed his bowtie as he sat on his bed in his room at the manor. He could still hear the music from the belated New Year's party downstairs in the ballroom. He blew out a breath as he thought about the holiday season. He would have one more week of holiday before heading back to Hogwarts next Friday.

His mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking of his old childhood rival; the Muggle-born witch that had always gotten the best of him. 'Why hadn't she written back to him?' he thought to himself.

"You know what?" he asked himself aloud. "Time to go find out."

He walked out onto his small balcony. He waved his wand apparating to the apartment complex, in the hallway of her floor. Sure, he could have just shown up in her living room, but that would have been asking for trouble. He had wanted to be on her good side.

He gulped. He looked at his pocket watch. It read 10:30 p.m. He knocked on the door, hoping that she was still awake.

He waited anxiously for a few moments before rapping on the door again, just a little bit harder. He heard heavy footsteps approaching the door and then the safety locks disengaging.

The door swung wide open as a tall, tanned, bare-chested, muscular man filled up the doorway. Draco took a step back. 'So this must be her new boyfriend,' he thought as the brown haired crew cut young man scratched his head.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked, a little upset at being woken up from his slumber.

Draco cleared his throat, mustering up the courage to address the hulking figure. "Is Hermione home?" the blonde wizard was able to get out.

"Who?" the other man answered.

"Dr. Hermione Granger?" Draco asked, clenching his fist, ready to defend himself.

"Look man, I think you got the wrong apartment."

Draco looked at him. He looked up and down the hallway. "Fifty Six A, right?"

"Yeah," the half-naked man said as he pointed at the number plate on his door. "Nobody named Granger here."

"Oh," Draco said taking in a deep breath.

"Look, I moved in a month ago," the man yawned.

"I'm really sorry," Draco said as he backed away.

"Hey, no problem man. Happy New Year to you," the man closed the door behind him.

Draco sighed. She moved. For a moment, he didn't know what to do next. He walked down the hallway and headed for the lift.

"Mrs. Thompson," he said to himself as the lift dinged for the lobby.

Draco walked quickly to the landlady's apartment. He knocked, hoping to be able to get some information on the whereabouts of his childhood acquaintance.

"Mrs. Thompson? You probably don't remember me," Draco began.

Mrs. Thompson shut one of her eyes, studying the familiar looking young man. She nodded her head, "Mr. Malfoy. Hermione's friend, right?"

"Yes," Draco said. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"She moved out at the beginning of November," she said, yawning. "She's probably staying with the baby's father."

Draco seemed to get paler than he usually was. He took in a breath not believing his ears. "Baby's father?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant, didn't you know?"

"I've been away," Draco said. "Did she mention where that would be?"

"Nope. No forwarding address," she looked at the young man.

Draco nodded at her before excusing himself. He walked out of the apartment building. He stood on the stoop for a while before deciding to go to the Leaky Cauldron and maybe have a drink or two.

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2308 GMT

"Doctor Granger, you still here?" Amelia Rodriguez, one of the night nurses asked as she looked at the digital clock above the Admissions desk; it read 11:08 p.m.

"I was just about to go, actually," Hermione said as she signed off on several medical forms.

"Amy's right, Hermione," her supervisor, Dr. Elizabeth Masterson, said laughing.

"Alright, already," Hermione sighed holding her hands up in mock exasperation. "I'll see you guys in two days."

"You haven't put her on maternity yet, Liz?" Dr. Maureen Alistaire said, as she waited patiently for the page for her to go upstairs to maternity for a patient who was at seven and a half centimeters.

"You really should take advantage of your maternity leave, Hermione," Dr. Masterson said motherly.

Hermione looked at her mentor shrugging. "I want to work up until the delivery. I've got everything all lined up already. I'm alright, really."

Dr. Masterson nodded her head. "See she won't listen to me," the older doctor shrugged at the OB/GYN. Dr. Masterson squeezed the younger woman's hand. "Hermione, I think you should head home and get some rest."

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2330 GMT

It was warm for a winter's night. She wrapped her doctor's coat around her anyway. There was no snow in the forecast but it did say there could be a chance of rain later on that night. Either way, there was five centimeters of shoveled snow piled up on the sidewalks as the road crews cleared the roadways. She shivered as she neared her destination, a good seven blocks away from the hospital, not noticing the tuxedo jacket clad young man mirroring her steps across the street since she left the hospital.

She entered the small women's shelter, peeking down at her watch, 11:30 p.m. She yawned as she headed toward her small locker to put up her medical coat. She had showered and changed into new scrubs before leaving the hospital, her make-shift sleepwear.

She headed to the communal bathroom. She looked in the mirror after brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and then splashed some water on her face. 'One more day through,' she thought to herself. She blew out a breath as she headed back to her locker to put away her toothbrush before heading to her cot in the hall.

She found the empty cot near the center back of the high-walled hall. She snapped open the wool blanket, not very comfortable but very warm. She slipped out of her white trainers that she had untied in the bathroom. She kept her socks on as she pulled the blanket over her. She tried to get comfortable as she placed her head on the pillow, her eyes shut.

The young man had snuck into the hall, hiding in the shadows. He saw her remove her trainers before lying on the cot. He looked around before waving his wand, apparating.

He looked down at her as she slept on her side, her belly protruding. He had to blink rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He had three fire whiskeys at the Cauldron, which for him wasn't much. The walk from the bar to the hospital sobered him quickly. Coincidentally, he had caught sight of her as she left the ER doors.

He looked down at her again. He poked her leg with his wand. "Hey," he whispered loudly, a bit harshly.

Hermione was startled, bolting upward. She breathed hard. She squinted at him, "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same question of you?" he said sharply. "You give up fairly comfortable quarters for this?"

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the cot as several voices shushed them. She stood up shakily.

"Go home, Draco," she said, her voice almost cracking.

"Did he get tired of you?" he asked, his voice escalating as he pointed at her abdomen.

Several more people were shushing them. Others began to stir. The night manager approached.

The tall skinny older woman stood akimbo. "No gentleman in the sleeping quarters, miss," she looked directly at Hermione. "You and your husband will need to find a family shelter."

"We're not married," Draco said harshly at the woman.

"Either way," the woman said turning to Hermione. "You two will have to exit."

Hermione threw up her hands as she sat on the cot. Draco watched her quickly place her shoes on without tying the laces. She bolted upwards and walked away, leaving Draco rooted to his spot. His ears were burning. He had no reason to be angry, but he was.

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2342 GMT

She trembled for a moment as her white trainers hit the snow-covered pavement. She hadn't had time to grab her doctor's coat. She was angry with herself for allowing him to get under her skin. She walked quickly, retracing her route from earlier that evening.

She felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist. Draco had caught up to her turning her around. She winced as she narrowed her eyes at him. She wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

"What the hell do you want?!" she said.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You just got me kicked out of the shelter, Draco! I'm going _away_ from you!" she said, her voice escalating.

"Are you going back to the bastard's father?!" he asked angrily.

She looked at him incredulously. "I'm going to grab a cot in the lounge at the hospital," she said coolly. She turned away from him, heading back towards the hospital.

"He threw you aside like some trash he couldn't wait to get rid of, you fucking whore," he said catching up to her.

"You don't know anything," she said, choking back a sob.

"No, I guess I don't. But I'm sure he does, doesn't he?" he said coldly.

"You're an asshole, Draco," she said, as tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped her face with the back of her hands.

"Oh, yeah, well you'll always be a fucking filthy Mudblood," he said, icily, staring her down.

Her lower lip trembled, as she looked straight into his eyes. "I hate you," she said softly.

"The feeling's always been mutual, Granger!" he yelled at her before turning in a huff.

Her eyes fluttered as she watched him walk away. She gulped. She turned in the opposite direction and walked away as she could feel the cold rain drop slowly onto her shoulders. It was a good thing the streets were still empty. Nobody witnessed their shouting match.

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2346 GMT

Draco shut his eyes. As soon as he had said those awful things, he had wanted to take them back. She could always push his buttons. He blew out a breath looking up to the sky. He had to count to ten to calm himself down. He turned back.

o-o-o

Hermione's vision blurred. She gulped, trying to steady herself. She felt it before she saw it. The snow beneath her was now stained red, along with the tops of her formerly white trainers. The thin blue linen scrubs bottom was dampened with her blood; she was hemorrhaging. Her knees gave out and she soon started to feel dizzy; her equilibrium failed her.

o-o-o

Draco saw her knees wobble. He whipped out his wand and apparated, concentrating on her position. Thank Merlin the Muggle streets were empty at that hour. He landed right next to her, catching her before she could hit the ground. He saw the blood that drenched her pant legs.

"Hermione," he said patting her face. He raised his voice trying to get her attention, "Hermione!"

"Save the baby, Draco, please," she said looking into his eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione," he said as he looked at her blood drenched lower body. "You're going to be okay."

"Please," she cried, clutching at his dress shirt, before shutting her eyes, saying one last time, "Save the baby."

"No, no!" he screamed as he pulled her in closer. He waved his wand again concentrating on the Muggle hospital.

10


	16. Chapter 16

5 January, Wednesday, 2348 GMT

He hit the ground running as he rushed out of the alley behind the ER. He held Hermione tighter to his chest leaving a blood trail into the ER waiting area.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled.

Nurse Rodriguez was the first to come to the tall blonde man's aid. Then she recognized the new patient.

"Dr. Granger?" she said as members of the trauma team rolled a gurney near the ER visitors. The team began taking her vitals immediately after Draco placed her onto the gurney.

The tall grey haired female doctor went quickly to her subordinate's side. She supervised the other doctors of the trauma team.

"Is she going to be all right?" Draco asked, concerned.

"You must be Draco," Dr. Masterson said calmly. "I would have recognized you anywhere from Hermione's description."

Draco couldn't say anything for a moment. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "What's going on?" he asked as he watched the doctors start to cut her garments as they rolled her towards double doors.

Dr. Maureen Alistaire was glad she had taken a short break instead of going straight home after delivering the baby boy upstairs. She was already downstairs in the ER waiting room when Hermione was being wheeled into one of the OR's. She stepped into the room, watching her colleague address the distraught gentleman. 'Was this Hermione's significant other?' she wondered as she began to prep for delivery.

"Looks like she's having problems with the delivery, Draco. Our team will do everything we can to save both of them," she said as she stopped in her tracks, allowing the team to close the OR doors behind them, halting Draco's progress. "I'm going to need you to stay in the waiting room, though."

"She'll be all right," Draco said, trying to convince himself as he looked into the older woman's face.

She just nodded at him before leaving. Draco's knees wobbled. Nurse Rodriguez kept him on his feet, lending a forearm for him to grab on to. She nodded toward one of the couches in the waiting room.

He sat with his head in his hands, not knowing what had just happened. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help. Nurse Rodriguez returned with a stack of brown paper napkins.

"There's a restroom just around the corner, Sir," she said as she handed him the paper towels.

He nodded back at her as he stood up unsteadily. He finally noticed his sopping wet appearance. He had been dripping wet from the short down pour between the shelter and the hospital.

He locked himself in the single user bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his platinum blonde hair tinged with the red blood that stained his palms. He gulped as he ran his hands under the faucet. The basin turned red as the blood rinsed from his hands. He ran his head under the water, rinsing off the blood in his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror again, drenched.

"What have you done, Draco?" he asked himself. He ran his palm over his face, clearing the excess water. He gulped. He used his wand and cast several drying spells. His hair and clothing were less wet than before. He sighed. He walked out with the rest of the paper towels and dried himself as much as he could as he headed back to wait in the empty waiting room.

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2354 GMT

"We've got massive hemorrhaging here," the veteran Emergency Room doctor said calmly. "I need some irrigation."

The trauma team worked fluidly, trying to save one of their own. Each one of them knew the severity of the situation. If they couldn't stop the bleeding soon, both the baby and Hermione wouldn't make it.

"She's only at five centimeters," Dr. Stacey Pazcer, one of the ER doctors called out. "We have to stop the bleeding, now."

"We're going to have to do C-section," Dr. Alistaire said, calling for some iodine solution to be splashed onto Hermione's abdomen. "We have to go, go, go!"

o-o-o

5 January, Wednesday, 2358 GMT

"All right, take Drew," Dr. Masterson instructed after Dr. Alistaire delivered the premature baby through Caesarian. She handed the baby girl to one of the nurses while the team quickly worked to find the cause of the hemorrhage.

It was ten minutes after the 1.82 kilogram, 29.21 centimeter premature baby girl was born that the trauma team was able to close up the last bleeder. Then the complications occurred.

"How's her vitals," Dr. Masterson asked as she finished the last stitch. She took a step back placing the needle and line back on the instrument tray.

"Blood pressure is low," Dr. Christopher Baguio, another lead ER doctor, answered. "Better than before, anyway."

"Good work team," the head of the trauma unit said.

"Liz," Dr. Pazcer called. "She's crashing."

The EKG went flat. The alarm beeped. The room was again buzzing with activity. Dr. Baguio had his hands on the crash box. He turned on the juice.

Dr. Elizabeth Masterson stepped back to let the younger doctors handle the medical crisis. As supervisor, she knew she had to keep the calm in the room. She spoke evenly, "How's her vitals."

"Pressure's droppin' fast," a male nurse said watching the monitor.

"Charge," Dr. Masterson said as Dr. Baguio finished placing both of the pads on the patient.

"Clear," he called as he zapped Hermione with 250 joules. The trauma team waited; nothing.

"Up it to 300," Dr. Masterson said.

The male doctor waited for the defibrillator to finish charging. He zapped her again; still nothing.

With a sense of urgency now, Dr. Masterson nodded to the other lead OR surgeon. They knew they would have to perform C.P.R.

"Come on, Hermione," Dr. Masterson said as she slowly compressed the young patient's chest to find out how far she would have to go to try to get her heart pumping again. When she found that point, she began to pump furiously. "Come on."

"Breathe," she nodded to the other doctor who had a manual breathing pump. Doctor Baguio pumped the bag two times.

"Come on, Hermione!" the female doctor yelled, knowing she couldn't kill a dead person, she pumped a bit harder. "Don't go, Hermione."

"She's still flat," the male doctor said giving her five more artificial breaths.

"Come on, Hermione. Come on! Hermione, don't you dare leave!"

o-o-o

"We got her," Dr. Pazcer said almost too loud. The EKG was now registering a wave

There was a collective sigh of relief. Dr. Masterson stopped pumping the patient's chest. Dr. Baguio lifted the breathing pump from her face. The whole room watched the monitor for at least two minutes, worried that at any moment she would crash again.

"That was a close one," the male doctor said, clutching at the front of his scrubs.

Dr. Masterson looked at her watch; twenty after midnight. "How's her vitals, Stacey?"

"Blood pressure's normal. Heart rate normal, too."

The doctors and nurses cleaned up the room, picking up bloodied gauze pads and mopping up blood spills. Dr. Pazcer kept one eye on the EKG.

In the prep room, Dr. Masterson removed her soiled operation scrubs, her face mask and eye shield. She scrubbed, closing her eyes while letting the water flow over her forearms. She almost lost one of her best doctors that evening. She turned off the faucet and exited the _OR_ , heading straight for the lockers to change into the slacks and denim shirt she had come to work in earlier that morning before addressing the concerned young man in the waiting room.

7


	17. Chapter 17

6 January, Thursday, 0033 GMT

"Mr. Malfoy," the ER doctor shook the sleeping figure's shoulder. She shook him a little harder. "Draco!"

He bolted upwards almost reaching for his wand in the inside pocket of his coat before he realized where he was. He breathed hard as he looked at the older woman.

"Is everything alright?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Walk with me," she said. Draco slowly stood up as he watched the woman already a few paces away from him and heading towards the lift. Draco followed her into the car. "Hermione talks a lot about you."

"Not all bad I hope?" he said looking down at his hands.

She smiled at him as she depressed the button for the third floor. "She says you teach at a boarding school up north."

Draco gulped. "Yes. In Scotland."

"What subject?" she asked, curious.

"Chemistry," Draco chose his words wisely.

She nodded her head. "Ah, yes. The blending of substances to create magic."

Draco took in a breath. He remained silent for a moment as he watched the lift numbers.

"Are we going to see Hermione?" he asked as the lift bell dinged, reaching an upper floor.

"She just got out of surgery fifteen minutes ago," she said as she watched the numbers illuminate. "She'll be in Recovery for another forty-five minutes. She's in a coma."

Draco's face contorted in anguish. He looked at her, hopeful. "Will she be alright?"

"She lost a lot of blood during childbirth. After we took care of the bleeding, her blood pressure was a bit low. She went into cardiac arrest," she said, gulping. "We used the crash cart and performed CPR before we were able to get her back."

"Where are we going then?" the blonde young man asked as the lift dinged.

"I thought you might like to see Drew," she said as she nodded their exit from the lift.

"Drew?" he said, following her out.

"The baby," she said as she walked farther away.

Draco looked down for a moment. He blew out a breath before jogging to catch up to her. "Maybe you should contact the child's father," he said, slightly jilted.

"Yeah, probably," she said. "There's still time. Come on."

She waved him forward. They bypassed several glass windowed rooms full of newborns. He looked through the glass at the small little pink and blue bundles.

"This is our Maternity Ward," Dr. Masterson said, waving her arm at the high windows. "We're not as lucky, financial-wise as some of the other bigger hospitals, but we do give our children the best care."

They walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the door labeled Premature and Intensive Care Nursery. She opened the door and nodded their entrance.

"This is the preemie nursery," she said as she handed him a set of medical scrubs as she pulled a set for herself. "You have to put this on."

She led him into the room that housed newborns who were born prematurely or were in need of intensive care. He took in a breath as he saw the little infants housed in incubators. He walked to where Dr. Masterson stood; in front of one in the back corner.

Draco read the tag in front of the incubator. "Baby Granger. Drew," Draco gulped.

"Yeah," Dr. Masterson nodded. "Hermione already had a name picked."

"D.O.B. 5 January, 11:58 p.m. Weight: 1.82 kilogram. Length: 29.21 centimeters," he read. He looked at the baby girl. "Is that normal?"

"Preemies usually aren't as large as babies that go to term," the doctor said as she looked at the small child. "Drew's a little less than 'normal' for a baby that was born six weeks premature."

"Six weeks," Draco said.

"Yeah, she was expected mid-February," Dr. Masterson said as the baby stirred, her eyelids fluttering.

Draco held his breath as the baby opened her eyes. He looked more closely at the brown-haired child. She shut her eyes and seemed to gum her lower lip, about to cry.

"Did I do something?" Draco asked, looking up at the female doctor who smiled back, shaking her head. She looked at her watch as they heard the baby start to cry. One of the nurses came over ready with a bottle.

"No," Dr. Masterson said. "It's time for a feeding."

The nurse slowly pulled the infant out of the incubator. "Would you like to help feed your baby, Sir?" the nurse asked.

"I, uh," Draco was speechless. "She's not…"

"Thank you nurse," Dr. Masterson began, smiling as she placed her hand on the young man's back. "Maybe later. Mr. Malfoy and I've got a lot to discuss."

Draco saw Dr. Masterson nod her head for them to leave. Draco watched the nurse take a seat, cradling the child in her arms as she gave the baby the bottle of formula. Draco reluctantly followed the older woman out of the nursery. They changed out of the medical scrubs before walking into the hallway. Draco looked through the glass windows at the little girl drinking her bottle.

"We can talk downstairs in my office a while," she said. "It'll be another half hour before we can see Hermione. Come on."

o-o-o

"It's smaller than some of the other offices on the other floors but at least there's a fireplace," Dr. Masterson said as she closed the door behind them, "Coffee?"

Draco had removed his tuxedo jacket during the ride back down. He draped it over the back of one of the seats in front of the large desk before he helped himself to a cup. The Head of the hospital sat behind her desk. She pointed to the chairs in front of her. Draco took a seat, sipping his coffee as he watched her flip through a set of papers. She looked up at him before passing the sheets of paper to him.

"Hermione wanted us to enact this if for any reason something were to happen to her," she said sitting back in her chair.

Draco rolled up his sleeves before flipping through the first few pages of the official looking paper; skimming through it. He looked up at the older woman, not really knowing what the document was. She nodded at him. He looked more carefully at the paperwork.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, of sound mind and body, authorize Dr. Elizabeth Masterson and Saint Augustine Hospital to execute the following on my behalf if for any reason I become incapacitated," Draco began aloud.

He looked through the rest of the document. Medical findings signed off by Dr. Tobias Whitney, M.D. Oncologist, was the first set of papers. Draco looked up.

"Six months?" he said. "Since when?"

"The initial prognosis was back at the end of July," she said, drinking from her cup.

"July?" Draco said, choking back a sob. "She didn't say anything."

"She probably didn't want you to worry," she said as she stood up from behind her desk and moved to take the seat next to his.

He looked down again at the papers in his hands. He gulped as he read further. "Under medical circumstances that render me unable to act on my own, I request Saint Augustine Hospital to keep me on life support until the delivery of my child," he gulped again, tears flowing down his cheeks. "After which, I authorize the initiation of the following Family Services documents for adoption."

"The worksheet for Drew's official birth certificate is in there. Only thing missing is her date and time of birth, her weight and length, hair color and eye color. The official certificate is upstairs in the maternity ward offices that we just left," she said, observing him as he looked over the worksheet.

Hermione had handwritten the information; Mother: Hermione Jean Granger, Ethnicity: Caucasian English, Occupation: Medical Doctor, Residence: London, England. Draco did not need to see the Father's line to verify what he already knew. He saw it in the child's eyes. He read on anyway; Father: Draco Malfoy, Ethnicity: Caucasian English, Occupation: Teacher, Residence: Wiltshire, England. Draco took in a breath as he looked up at Dr. Masterson.

"We can perform a paternity test if you wish," she said.

"That won't be necessary," he said. He began to sob, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Dr. Masterson brought him into her arms, comforting him, like a mother would a child. "Like I said before, she probably didn't want you to worry, Draco.

"She found out in mid-September. Medical bills for her cancer treatment and prenatal care added up."

"Is that why she moved out of her apartment?"

"I think so. My husband and I offered her our guest room," she shook her head. "She respectfully declined. She's never been one for handouts."

"She should have told me. I could've helped," he cried.

"The next twenty-four hours are going to be key to her coming through this," she said as he looked up at her. "But for whatever reason . . ."

"She's gonna make it," he interjected.

She smiled at him. "Next of kin usually get the first opportunity for adoption."

Draco clutched the papers to his chest. He breathed deeply as Dr. Masterson studied him.

"Poppy and Minerva will be here at any moment," she said as they both heard her digital wristwatch's hourly chime signal one a.m. He looked at her, speechless.

"You know Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall?" he asked surprised.

"We were all of the same graduating class at Hogwarts," she smiled at him. "My father was a Muggle doctor, mother was a Half-blood."

He looked at her, feeling like the whole world had collapsed around him. She gave his shoulder a squeeze as they heard the fire crackle and turn green as they saw the two older witches appear.

The pair were dressed so not like their usual. They had worn their most Muggle-like outfits. They were both slightly surprised to see the Potions professor in their old friend's office. Dr. Masterson just nodded to them as she stood up. She turned to Draco, "If you'll excuse us, Draco. I'm going to show our friends the new baby."

Draco nodded as he watched the older women link elbows with both Hogwarts' staff members and exited the small cozy office. He looked down at the paperwork in his hands again. He shut his eyes trying to imagine that everything that happened that night was all just a nightmare that he would wake up from soon.

o-o-o

6 January, Thursday, 0127 GMT

Draco had sat in the chair staring at the handwritten draft of the birth certificate for the past twenty minutes. His eyes were wet with moisture from his tears that spilled at the corners of them. He didn't even hear someone enter the office.

"Mr. Malfoy," the familiar clipped English accent resounded in the office.

Draco stood up instinctively as he heard the older professor's voice. "Headmistress McGonagall," he said.

"How are you doing, Son?" the veteran educator asked as she took a seat.

"I'm okay, I guess," Draco said, sitting back down looking at his forearms, not wanting to look at the older witch. "You're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

She placed a firm but gentle palm on his shoulder. He looked up at her, gulping. "I must admit," she said, smiling at him, "Seventeen years ago, I don't think I could ever picture you and Hermione ever being in the same room together without hexing each other."

Draco actually laughed. He was relieved that she broke the tension.

"I trust Hermione's judgment," the witch said, looking at him intently. "Now that you're one of my professors, I have come to trust yours."

Draco sobbed. Professor McGonagall squeezed his shoulder. "She didn't tell me she was pregnant," he said, as tears fell onto his forearms.

"Dr. Masterson told us that Hermione told you about her cancer," she said looking at him. "She trusts you, Draco. I am unsure of why she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret. But she must have had her reasons."

"Dr. Masterson thinks it's because Hermione didn't want me to worry about her or the baby," Draco said softly.

"She's a tough woman," Professor McGonagall said standing up.

Draco looked up at her. He gulped. "Yeah, she is."

"Come on," the former Transfiguration professor said, holding out her hand. "Dr. Masterson's allowing Madame Pomfrey to heal Hermione's ribs after a bunch of them broke during their administration of CPR."

"Is that allowed?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I'm sure the Ministry will overlook that," she said smiling as she led him out of the office and to Hermione's ICU room.

11


	18. Chapter 18

6 January, Thursday, 0930 GMT

Draco didn't remember when he finally fell asleep; only that he had held her hand before doing so. He blinked his eyes as he looked at the woman before him. Had the past twelve hours really happen?

He gulped as he watched her chest rise and fall as the respirator helped her to breathe. He remembered Professor McGonagall walking him into the Intensive Care Unit room where Hermione lay unconscious. Madame Pomfrey and Dr. Masterson were there sitting and watching the young woman. The headmistress had to grip his elbow to keep him from falling. His knees wobbled as he saw her.

When his composure returned he walked slowly towards the woman in the hospital bed. She was smaller than she remembered her to be as he watched her chest rise and fall. He took her hand. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a chair was sent across the floor next to the hospital bed. Draco sat down for the rest of the early morning.

o-o-o

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered to her. He pulled the Hawthorne from the inside pocket of his tuxedo coat. He headed to the bathroom.

Draco closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. He ran the faucet, splashing some water on his face and rinsing his mouth before shutting off the tap.

He ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. He clutched his wand and apparated to the home in Godric's Hollow.

o-o-o

"Merlin, Draco," Ginny had exclaimed in surprise as she was cutting through the foyer.

Harry rushed out of the kitchen carrying a spatula as though that would have been able to fend off any intruders. Harry gave the visitor an exasperated look.

"Well someone had a late night," Ginny said, noting Draco's attire.

"Don't tell me, you were able to win Roxanne's heart back from Kellen," Harry said as he headed back to the kitchen.

Ginny nodded for them to follow her husband. "Have you had breakfast, yet?"

"No," Draco said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He rolled up his sleeves.

"You look like shit, Draco," Harry said as he plated another serving of scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage. Ginny had poured out three cups of coffee.

The Potters brought the breakfast to the table. The three ate in silence.

"Where are the kids?" Draco asked softly, breaking the silence. He drank some of his coffee.

"They're at the Burrow," Ginny said. "We're heading over there for lunch."

"You're welcomed to come along. You can even bring Roxanne," Harry joked. "I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't mind."

"Whatever it is that the Prophet and that gossiper Skeeter are trying to sell now, is rubbish," Draco said as his face contorted. "Roxanne and I aren't an item, guys."

"Are you alright, Draco?" Ginny asked concerned.

He looked up at them. He stifled a sob. Ginny put her arm around his shoulder as she looked up at her husband who carried the dishes to the sink. Harry shrugged.

"Hermione's in the hospital," Draco finally was able to say.

"What?" Harry exclaimed as Draco stood up from his seat and headed to the living room. The two former Gryffindors followed him out of the kitchen.

"I wanted to find out why she stopped writing," the blonde wizard said. "Seeing as you two couldn't give me a straight answer when it came to her.

"I had to find out that she was pregnant from her landlady," he said, his voice escalating. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Ginny answered, "She asked us to promise not to say anything."

"Besides, what would it have mattered to you?" Harry asked.

Draco gulped. "The baby's mine."

Harry had to lean against the back of the sofa to maintain his balance. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I didn't know until I saw the baby's eyes and then Dr. Masterson confirmed it. Did you know she was a witch? She knows Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall," Draco said, crying. Harry and Ginny looked at each other surprised.

"I followed her to the shelter. We argued. I reverted back to my arrogant Hogwarts self. I called her some things I shouldn't have," Draco said as he looked down at his Dark Mark. "We both turned from each other. Then she collapsed, hemorrhaging."

"She's six weeks early," Ginny said. "How's the baby?"

"Drew's," Draco paused, "In incubation. They had to do a C-Section before they could operate on Hermione. Hermione's unconscious; on life support."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his former nemesis, before something struck him as odd.

"I didn't know you and Hermione were," Harry said, waving his hands, "Intimate. I mean, she said it was a one time thing. It must have been during the war if my calculations are correct."

Draco looked at the pair. "I seduced her. The night of the rescue, I . . . took advantage of her."

Ginny stood gobsmacked for a moment as she watched Draco land on his backside on the floor, his face bloodied. She shook herself out of the daze as she grabbed onto her husband before he could pounce on the blonde wizard.

"Right," Ginny said loudly at the two of them. She went to Draco's side. She looked directly at her husband. "Now that the pissing contest is over, I think we should clean up before going to see Hermione and the baby."

Draco sat up feeling for his nose, which he knew was already broken as he felt the blood running over his lips. Ginny held his chin in her hands, studying the extent of his injury. She pulled her wand from her robe and waved it mending the blonde's nose.

"Thanks," Draco said, as he wiped his hand on his already bloodied shirtfront.

Harry extended his hand to the fallen wizard. Draco hesitated before allowing the scarred wizard to help him to his feet. Ginny took Harry's hand into hers. She healed his bloodied knuckles as well.

"Now, do I need to separate you two while I go get dressed?" she asked with her arms akimbo.

"No," the two wizards said in unison.

She left the pair. The two wizards leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Here," Harry said, casting _Scourgify_. Draco's face and white shirt cleaned up nicely. Draco nodded his thanks.

"She had so many opportunities to turn me in, Harry. Why didn't she?" Draco said looking at him. "Our friendship grew over the two months before I left for Hogwarts.

"I'm in love with her," he said, as a tear dropped onto his marked forearm.

Harry looked at him. He studied his pale face. "Are you sure this isn't just guilt talking?"

"It probably appears that way," Draco said, looking at him. He gulped, not knowing why he felt the need to admit this to Hermione's closest friend. "She's smart, funny, cynical, at times.

"She's beautiful. She's the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when my head hits the pillow at night."

"Okay," Harry had to do a double take, "Are you serious?"

Draco laughed breaking the tension. Harry joined in as Ginny returned.

"Well, I'm glad you two have learned to play nice," she said, holding out her wand. "Shall we?"

The pair nodded. They, too, pulled out their wands and concentrated on the alley near the familiar Muggle hospital.

o-o-o

6 January, Thursday, 1430 GMT

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, James, and Ronda had left the Muggle Hospital half an hour ago. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey had paid another visit as well. They, too, had left about fifteen minutes ago.

Harry and Draco sat next to each other as they watched Hermione, hoping to catch a fluttering of the eyelids. Draco looked up to the ceiling before shutting his eyes. It was a long day already. Then an idea came to mind.

"Harry," Draco said, looking at his former rival. "I've got a proposition for you."

Harry looked at his friend. He gave him a listen.

8


	19. Chapter 19

11 January, Tuesday, 0535 GMT

Draco had left the maternity ward five minutes before he found himself sitting next to Hermione's hospital bed. He had become used to the electronic beeps emitted by the EKG machine; they were almost hypnotic. He shut his eyes, figuring he would get some sleep.

Today was not a good day. He would have to spend it in the Wizarding World with his parents. They had scheduled a function to which he was obliged to participate; familial obligation played a large part in the Malfoy family. Most of the other Pure-blood families would also attend.

He bolted upright as he thought he heard something. He thought he had seen her eyelids flutter. He increased the brightness of the lighting in the room.

He took in a breath as he watched her flinch at the light. She coughed trying to take in a breath. Draco pressed the button for the nurse's station.

"Hey," he said as he placed his palm on her face.

"The baby," Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"Drew's fine," he answered.

She looked up into his face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Draco started to shed tears as well.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Draco said.

"Not your fault," Hermione shut her eyes for a moment. She looked back up into his face. The two quickly looked at the doorway of the room as several medical personnel rushed into the ICU room.

"What happened?" Nurse Rodriguez asked alarmed. She smiled as she saw the young doctor's eyes flutter.

"Hermione," the veteran doctor said as she entered the room behind the nurses.

Draco stepped away from the hospital bed as the medical team crowded around the patient. He stood against the wall just watching the coordination amongst them. They checked her vitals and reflexes. Hermione had answered all of their questions coherently. They examined her for what seemed like a good half hour.

"You are amazing, you know that, young lady," Dr. Elizabeth Masterson laughed, shaking her head as the rest of the medical team left the room. "Your vitals are good. So, too, are your reflexes. We'll still have to do an MRI later on today, though."

"Thanks, Liz," Hermione said, shutting her eyes.

"Don't thank me," Dr. Masterson said as she took a seat. "You should thank Draco here for getting you to the hospital in time."

Hermione looked at her former classmate. She nodded at him. He nodded back at her as he took the seat next to the older doctor.

"The whole hospital seemed to have come through this room," Dr. Masterson said. "Poppy also helped out."

Hermione knew to whom her supervisor was referring. She took a gulp as she waited for the older woman to explain.

o-o-o

11 January, Tuesday, 0627 GMT

Hermione couldn't look Draco in the eye as she listened to Dr. Masterson retell the occurrences of the past five days. She learned that her baby was in an incubator upstairs. She learned that her supervisor was a Half-blood witch who chose to work in the Muggle world and that she knew Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

She learned that she was on life support for the past week. She also learned that her former rival had stayed at her side for most of that time. She shut her eyes, resting them for a moment as she listened.

Dr. Masterson stood up and squeezed her hand. "You should get some sleep, Hermione. We won't schedule the MRI until mid afternoon," the older doctor said. "That goes for you, too, Draco. Get some shuteye."

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco said as he watched the doctor exit the room.

Draco watched Hermione's chest rise and fall, her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep, he thought to himself. He kissed her forehead before taking a seat, shutting his eyes as well. He knew he would have to leave for home in another three hours, but that bridge will be crossed when the time comes.

4


	20. Chapter 20

12 January, Wednesday, 2145 GMT

Draco had unbuttoned his black jacket and loosened his tie as he walked in the rain down the Muggle street. Unlike the few other people on the roads that night, he had magically created a bubble around him to keep himself dry. He held the bouquet of purple violets loosely in his left hand as he headed for the Muggle hospital.

He had spent the past two days in the company of Pure-blood witches and wizards as his parents whisked him from one social event to another. His parents were very upset at him for committing social suicide by letting Roxanne Schield slip right through his fingertips. Worse yet, he had allowed Kellen Tanner, another Pure-blood wizard to win her heart.

Shuttling him from event to event was probably a ploy to get him to meet other potential Pure-blood-witch candidates. He shuddered at the thought of continuing the Pure-blood line; imagine more blonde-haired grey-eyed Pure-blood brats running around Hogwarts. He smirked to himself.

He politely danced with all of the witches to whom his parents introduced him. The whole time, though, he had visions of dancing with the Muggle-born witch on the balcony of Malfoy Manor almost six months ago. Then a second, slightly more alarming thought popped into his head. 'How would he break the news about Drew to his parents?' he thought. 'And what would his parents think about his relationship with a … a Muggle-born.'

During the whole night, Draco's mind was elsewhere. Both Blaise and Pansy noticed. They ran some interference for him so that he could leave the function. He was truly grateful to them.

Other than Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Dr. Masterson, nobody knew about the Muggle-born witch and himself. He wasn't ready to share that information with his old Slytherin mates just yet.

o-o-o

12 January, Wednesday, 2150 GMT

Draco walked into the ICU room and saw that it was empty. He walked to the nurse's station.

"Hi Amy," Draco addressed the nurse.

"Oh, hi Draco," the nurse on duty nodded.

"Is Hermione upstairs with Drew?" Draco asked placing the flowers onto the counter.

"Uh, no," Amelia Rodriguez said looking up from her computer screen.

"Did she move rooms?" Draco asked.

"She actually checked herself out about fifteen minutes ago," she said after looking at her watch.

"Is that allowed?" Draco said as though someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"Technically, yes. She's an attending physician, so," the nurse shrugged. "Although, if Dr. Masterson was working today, she probably wouldn't have allowed it."

"Do you know where she was heading?" Draco asked, his breath caught in his chest.

"She said she needed to grab some stuff from home," Nurse Rodriguez said.

"Thanks," Draco said as he walked calmly away from the ICU wing and exited through the ER exit.

In conversations with the head of the hospital over the past week, he had learned that Hermione kept the fact that she lived in a shelter a secret. He quickly went to the alley behind the ER, dropping the flowers in his haste as he pulled out his wand. The rain began to fall harder. He concentrated on the little women's shelter a mere seven blocks away.

o-o-o

"What do you mean, it was cleared out on Sunday?" Hermione asked the shelter attendant as she pulled the sides of her soaked track top tighter around her.

The grey-haired, older woman looked through some paperwork. She flipped to the page with Hermione's locker number on it. Hermione looked at the time and date stamp on the list, right next to her sign-in signature.

Sure, she had known the policy of the shelter that successive non-attendance nights would merit authorization by management to clear a locker. She ran her finger over the authorization stamp.

"Would you like a cot for the night, Ms. Granger?" the attendant asked politely.

"No," Hermione answered quietly.

She turned away and headed for the exit doors, her eyes already watering. She reached the outside of the building just as she saw the taxi pull up before a tall gentleman waiting outside the shelter. The rain was now quite heavy. 'Maybe she could talk him into sharing a cab ride,' she thought, as she was a meter away from the man when he turned.

Hermione froze in her tracks as she locked eyes with him. The platinum blonde former Slytherin nodded at her.

"Hey, why don't we get out of the rain," he said extending his hand.

"I'm fine, Malfoy," she said. "I'm heading back to the hospital."

"Well then, I'll ride with you there," Draco said still holding out his hand. "We can share my cab."

"Really, Malfoy," she said shivering a little. "I'm alright."

"Seeing as you don't have your wand with you to cast a bubble spell, you'll be soaking wet by the time you get to the hospital. Then you'll be treated in the ER for the second time in a week," Draco said exasperated. "Shall I throw you into the cab kicking and screaming?

"Or can we be civilized about this?" he asked as he held the door open.

She reluctantly entered the taxi. She trembled again as she watched him shut the door before the taxi went into motion.

o-o-o

12 January, Wednesday, 2205 GMT

It was ten minutes into the ride, when she noticed the tall buildings gave way to suburbia. She looked at him and gulped. "This isn't the way back to the hospital, Malfoy."

"Maybe he's taking the scenic route," he said, looking at her, quite calmly.

She watched as the platinum blonde lazily tapped his wand hand on his knee as if keeping time to silent music. What she realized was he was holding a spell.

" _Muffliato,_ Malfoy?" she asked, her voice escalating as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked. "Well, we wouldn't want the driver to be alarmed by your shouting, now would we?"

She tried to work the door's handle. She looked at him. He smirked.

"Really," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders, "We can't have you throwing yourself out of a moving vehicle."

"Where are you taking me, Malfoy?" she asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. She noticed the familiar neighborhood street onto which the taxi turned. She looked up at the former Slytherin.

"I thought we've been on a first name basis for a while now, Hermione," he said as the taxi stopped in front of the familiar house.

He opened the door and extended his hand to her. She gulped. She exited the vehicle without his help. He had paid the taxi driver. She watched, probably her last glimpse of escape, pull away from the curb. Draco waved his wand and a protective bubble engulfed the both of them, stopping the rain from hitting them.

He nodded towards the one-story home. The overgrown lawn on both sides of the walkway marked the trail to the front door. On the right lawn, there was a for sale sign with "SOLD" on a yellow sticker posted diagonally across it.

She took a gulp as she allowed him to usher her up the walkway. She watched him swing the door open easily.

"This is trespassing," she said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, looking straight at her. "I know the owners."

She stifled a sob. She stood rooted to her spot for a moment as she had a partial view of the living room. The first look inside her parents' home in over three years made her wobble for a moment.

She couldn't do anything about the home in which the family had moved to when she turned ten. Even with her parents' insurance money she would have had ten more years of mortgage payments she could not afford. The house entered into foreclosure. This was really the first time since the incident occurred that she had come back.

"Do you need me to carry you over the threshold?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she took a step into the living room, wary of Draco's intention. She heard him close and lock the door behind them, casting _Finite incantatum_ to end the bubble spell.

She took in a breath as he walked past her into the hallway towards the bedrooms. "So is this how it ends then?" she asked, rooted to her spot.

Draco turned around. He studied her face for a moment. He watched her shiver, her clothing sopping wet.

"Ends?" Draco asked a little puzzled.

"Are you going to get rid of Drew, too?" she asked as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Draco turned pale. 'What could she have been thinking,' he thought to himself.

"I think the moisture's gotten to your brain," he said as he walked towards her. "We need to get you out of those clothes now."

She gulped, taking a step backward. Draco just looked at her. He grabbed gently for her elbow and led her down the hallway. She didn't struggle as he led her into the room she had called home during her childhood. Draco again shut the door behind them while removing his jacket. He tossed it onto the bed.

'How ironic would it have been for him to kill her there,' she thought. He hadn't done it in his own bedroom months ago. Here he would have his chance.

She looked at him, clenching and unclenching her fists. 'He was right. Why hadn't she brought her wand with her?' she thought.

"There are some towels in the shelving in the closet," he said, pointing his wand in the direction of the closet. She flinched at him for a second. His voice became stern, "Do I have to change you out of those clothes myself?"

"No," she said softly as she turned to the closet. She opened the doors. She took in a breath, recognizing her own clothes. She had to grab onto the shelving to keep herself steady. She looked back at Draco. "You cleared out my locker."

He nodded, acknowledging her. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks with his toes. He pushed his toes into the carpet, trying to calm himself.

Hermione pulled a towel from the shelf, wiping her face and then her hair. Draco pulled the quilt covering from the bed and held it in his hands as he watched her shiver some more.

"You need to get out of those clothes, now, Hermione," he said, his face softening. "I don't want to lose you to pneumonia."

"Turn around," Hermione said softly. Draco raised an eyebrow. She twirled her finger. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned around. He shut his eyes for a moment.

He looked upon the nightstand, at the Muggle still photograph in the silver frame, the same one he had seen on her desk in her old apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still smiling. He gulped as he caught site of the reflection of the Muggle-born's backside in the frame.

o-o-o

'This is insane,' she thought as she removed her track top. She kicked off her trainers and pulled off her jeans and knickers. She removed her wet socks. She pulled her t-shirt and bra off and left them to drop to the floor at her feet. She tried to dry herself off as best as she could, fighting off the cold as she was still trembling.

She quickly pulled out a closet drawer, grabbing a pair of white cotton knickers. She quickly put them on. She put on a pair of black sweatpants. She pulled her faded maroon Gryffindor sweatshirt from another drawer and put it on, turning as she did.

She cleared her throat, signaling him that she was done changing. He almost jumped, slightly fearing that she had caught him peeking. He nodded at her as he turned. He saw her still shaking.

"Here," he said as he took two quick steps towards her. He wrapped the quilt around her and led her to the bed. She took a seat next to him.

He quickly waved his wand and her hair dried, bushy as usual. He smiled at her. Her hands trembled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She averted his eye contact, her eyes roving anywhere but towards his. She looked at the picture frame on her nightstand when something caught her eye.

She gulped as she saw the familiar number ten envelope with the crest of the Hospital directly below the space under the return address. She picked it up, pulling the authorization papers out. She looked at the platinum blonde.

"I had a nice talk with Dr. Masterson the night Drew was born," he said, gently taking the papers out of her hands. He looked at her. "You were going to tell me something on that train platform that morning. You stopped yourself."

Hermione shut her eyes. She gulped before looking up at him, "You were so happy about going to Hogwarts and teaching. I didn't want to ruin your moment."

"And about Drew?" Draco asked.

She couldn't speak for a while. Draco brought her into his arms. She leaned into his shoulder for a while before she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to feel obligated," she said, gulping. "Besides you're with Roxanne. I didn't want to ruin that either."

"I'm not seeing her," he said exasperatedly. "Why does everyone think she and I are together?"

"Harry and Ginny subscribe to The Daily Prophet," she began as she pulled slowly away from him.

"Rita Skeeter spreads lies for a living, you know that?"

"Look, Draco. I know you mean well, but," she began as she saw another stack of papers on the nightstand. She recognized the English government seal on the cover page. She picked them up and read the first couple of pages. She gulped seeing the deed to the home with the owners listed as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"I told you I know the owners," he said, tracing her jaw line with his forefinger.

She looked up at him. She took a breath, wondering how he had done this.

It was as if Draco had known what she was thinking. "Harry helped me acquire the property. It was on 'foreclosure auction,' whatever that meant. Harry tried to explain that to me. The house went for sixty thousand English pounds. We closed on Monday," he shrugged.

Hermione looked down at the paperwork again. She looked at his signature of purchase. She couldn't stop her tears from welling up. She looked up at him.

"It'll take some time, with all my medical bills, Draco," she began. "But, I'll pay you back."

"Look at me, Hermione," he said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. He took a deep breath as he watched her hands shake, still feeling cold. "A father has to provide a roof over his daughter and the mother of his child, right?"

She cried into his arms. He held her close as he pulled the both of them down on the mattress. He pulled the quilt blanket over him as well.

"We're in this together, Hermione," he said as he rubbed her hands in his, trying to warm her up.

o-o-o

12 January, Wednesday, 2230 GMT

They lay facing each other. Hermione was still shivering a little from the earlier cold. Draco moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I was afraid I had written something to have offended you in one of my owls," he said, looking at her.

She shook her head. "Things just started to get complicated."

He smiled at her. "You don't know how many nights I sat up in Astronomy Tower waiting for a return owl," he gulped. "There were so many thoughts running through my head. I thought that you found some hapless Muggle who fell madly in love with you and whisked you away to some amazingly beautiful Muggle place where you had no access to owl post so you couldn't give me the kiss-off so easily."

"You're incorrigible," she smiled at him.

"It's all part of my charm," he smiled back at her as he caressed her face. He watched her take a breath.

"Listen, Draco," she said, chewing her lower lip, a nervous habit. "I've got some money saved up in a trust fund for Drew. I figured whoever was going to take care of her would have some money to start off with."

"Hermione, come on."

"I have an appointment with my oncologist tomorrow at ten thirty," she said looking up at him. She gulped, blinking back tears. "There'll probably be no change in my prognosis."

"Don't talk like that, Hermione," he said. "We're going to get to watch Drew grow up, maybe even ride a broom as deftly as her father. We're gonna watch her graduate from Hogwarts, maybe even be valedictorian, like her mother."

"Draco," she said, shaking her head.

He kissed her full on the mouth. She was surprised at first but eventually gave into the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since last summer," he said, looking into her eyes.

"So why didn't you?" she asked, blushing as she looked into his eyes.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way," he said smiling at her. "Besides, I've been on the receiving end of one of your right hooks; wasn't going to chance that again."

"You're incorrigible," she said.

"I love you," he said. "Everything will work out."

"When did you start being so optimistic?"

He smiled at her. "I think it was about the time this bushy haired eleven-year old witch in training spouted out facts about the Great Hall at Hogwarts; looking at everything with wide-eyed wonderment," he said. He took a gulp, his face turning a little serious, "Not knowing there were others out there that weren't as appreciative because they had forgotten how rich their past really was."

"I love you, Draco," she said, her eyes drooping.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said, kissing her forehead as he felt her chest expand and contract against him, finally giving way to slumber.

15


	21. Chapter 21

13 January, Thursday, 0900 GMT

Hermione stretched as she looked around the familiar room. She didn't see Draco anywhere. 'Had last night been just her imagination? No, couldn't have been. She was in her childhood bedroom; he had brought her here,' she thought. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she looked at the red digital numbers on the clock change to 9:00.

She saw the documents on the nightstand where they had left them. She also saw the canister of medication, a tissue with a pill on it, and a glass of water. She smiled to herself as she popped the pill and took a swig.

She picked up the familiar picture frame. She ran her forefinger over the family photograph before she stood up. She headed to her bedroom's full bath to freshen up.

o-o-o

She looked at herself in the mirror after washing her face. She blew out a breath. 'It's a new day,' she thought, smiling to herself. She ran her brush through her hair and placed it into a ponytail to get it off her face. She looked at herself again before she walked out of the room.

She looked at the unmade bed. She smiled to herself, wishing she had her wand to straighten it easily. She spent some time making it; replacing the quilt on top of the queen sized mattress.

She walked into the hall, taking a deep breath. The smell of brewed coffee wafted through her nostrils; maybe he was in the kitchen. She gulped. She couldn't go there yet; the memory of the incident still weighing on her mind.

She looked at the living room, recognizing some of her furniture that was stowed away in self-storage. Harry must have helped Draco clear the self-storage pod she had rented. She smiled to herself as she walked to her parents' old room.

She hesitated before pushing open the door. She walked to her parents' dresser, looking at all of the old photographs in picture frames. She gulped as she picked up the photo of herself at ten, standing in front of her parents in front of their new home. She took a seat on the bed finally feeling the scope of what had happened the past twelve hours.

o-o-o

Draco had peeked into the bedroom that was empty but righted. He looked around the living room before walking towards the next bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her, talking, in her parents' room. He leaned against the doorframes between her parents' room and the spare bedroom, listening.

"I've got some news to tell you, Mum, Dad," she said, running a finger over the old photo. "It's not as if you guys don't already know from up there.

"You remember Draco Malfoy," she began, "the blonde haired wizard. We danced at the Graduation Ball as Head Boy and Head Girl."

She took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking," she looked down. "We fought like cats and dogs growing up.

"It's different now. He's older, a little bit more mature, less condescending," he heard her say softly. He smiled to himself as he heard her continue, "He's teaching at Hogwarts, if you can believe that. He's great with the kids."

He heard her pause. He shut his eyes trying to listen as she spoke softly.

"We have a daughter," she said, stifling a sob.

Draco looked upward, suddenly feeling ill-mannered that he was listening to something so personal. He excused himself, entering the spare bedroom where he made his way to the tall bay window.

o-o-o

"She looks just like me," she said as she held up the picture frame unnecessarily, "Wavy, unmanageable brown hair. She has his eyes.

"He's going to take good care of her," she said as a tear fell onto the frame. She shook herself out of her funk standing up. She replaced the frame back onto the dresser.

She took in a breath as she walked out of the room. She looked at the spare bedroom, the door ajar. She canted an eyebrow as she pushed the door open. She gasped as she entered. Draco turned to see her. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hi," he said softly as he stood up from his seat in the bay window.

"It looks amazing Draco," she said as she walked toward him. They met at the dark cherry colored baby crib near the center of the room.

"Harry, Ginny and I fixed up the room," he said as he ran his fingers over the top of the crib. "You should have seen us the past couple of days shopping in the Muggle department, hardware and grocery stores.

"Ginny left us in the baby section of that large department store in London. What all the other customers must have thought about two of us blokes looking at diapers and cribs," he said. "Harry and I were relieved when Ginny came around the corner. I actually talked Harry into kissing her to show them differently."

"You're such a prat, Draco," she smiled as they both laughed.

Draco caressed her cheek. "You're going to have to tell Harry and Ginny about your cancer, Hermione," he said.

"Between you and Madame Pomfrey, I would've figured the truth would have come out by now," she gulped.

"Madame Pomfrey's got this thing about doctor-patient confidentiality," Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione laughed. "I promised you, remember.

"Harry and Ginny promised you, too, to keep Drew from me," Draco continued, smirking a little. "You can trust them."

Hermione nodded. "I'll tell them soon," she said squeezing his hand.

She looked around the room again. The old twin bed was still there, pushed up against the wall. A changing table and her old dresser from the apartment were there. She walked to the dresser, running her hand over the top of it. She opened up the top drawer. She saw small little infant onesies up through toddler jumpers.

"We went a bit crazy grabbing clothes. I didn't know what she would look good in," he shrugged. "Harry kinda rolled his eyes when he saw all the Slytherin green in the cart. So I let him put in some maroon and gold outfits as well."

She was speechless for a moment, her eyes starting to water. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, concerned, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She nodded. "I can't believe you did all this?"

"That's a good thing right?" he asked, gulping.

She nodded. She ran a hand over his chest, grazing the familiar chain.

"I think she'll look great in anything," she said. "You're a great father, Draco. She's in good hands."

"Hermione," he said, knowing to what she was eluding.

"Listen, Draco," she gulped. "If Toby says what I think he's going to say today, I just want to be ready."

Draco placed his hands over hers. He looked at her.

"You know you could still get back with Roxanne," she smiled weakly. "You two've been tethered since I can remember. She would make a good mother, right? I'm sure your parents would approve."

"That's an awful thought, Hermione," he looked at her exasperatingly. "There's only one woman, okay make that two, that are in my scope right now."

Hermione pulled in closer to his chest, resting her cheek there. She felt him exhale and inhale.

"I'll talk to Headmistress McGonagall and see if she'll allow me out of my contract," he said.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head as she looked into his face. "I can't let you do that, Draco."

"Hermione," he began.

"Those kids look up to you, Draco," she said.

"What about you and Drew?" he said, looking into her eyes. She gulped. "I'll continue to teach if you can promise you'll hang on."

She bit her lip. He implored her with a look. He kissed her forehead. She nodded. "I'll try, Draco."

He just smiled at her. "Well, I don't know about you. But I'm famished. All they served was hors d'oeuvres last night."

They both laughed. Hermione looked around the room. "I think Drew's gonna like this room."

Draco smiled at her. He nodded towards the door. Hermione took a hold of his hand as they walked out.

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 0910 GMT

Draco had led Hermione into the kitchen. She wavered at the doorway. Draco gently squeezed her hand.

"Harry and I repaired the walls using _Reparo_ ," he said pointing to the kitchen. "Then we went to the hardware store and got all of these appliances. I don't even know what half of them do."

"It's beautiful, Draco," Hermione said as she allowed him to lead her into the kitchen. "Mum would've loved the upgrade."

"Eggs and breakfast meats?" Draco asked, pulling the items from the well-stocked refrigerator. Hermione smiled nodding.

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 1005 GMT

After breakfast, Draco waited in the living room in front of what Hermione and Harry referred to as the boob tube. He watched moving pictures cross the screen.

"Should I call a cab?" Hermione asked as she stood behind the couch. "I asked them to disconnect the fireplace to the floo network after the incident."

Draco nodded at her. That was something he would have to work on. She was dressed casually, as usual, in her light pink polo shirt, jeans, and trainers. He smiled as he stood up.

"You could side-along apparate us," she suggested.

"Uh, here," he said, handing her a key ring. She looked up at him. "Harry helped me pick it out."

She looked at the ignition key with the Chevrolet brand emblazoned on the handle. She raised an eyebrow as he nodded for her to follow him out to the open-air garage on the side of the house.

She gulped as she saw the charcoal grey, Chevrolet Traverse, an American made sport utility vehicle. She used the keyless entry remote to unlock the doors. He opened the driver's side door for her.

"Shall we?" he said as she sat in the driver's seat. He walked around to the passenger's side.

She placed the key in the ignition. She was so glad she had kept her driver's license up-to-date. She smiled at him and then suddenly she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye; a child safety seat.

"You've thought of everything," she said looking at him. He smiled back shrugging. They both laughed. She pulled out of the driveway.

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 1210 GMT

Draco held her hand as they waited in the waiting room of Hermione's oncologist's office. Hermione had given four vials of blood nearly an hour and a half ago. Usually such a long wait would have offended many a patient.

Hermione and Draco on the other hand didn't mind it at all. They had walked back into the waiting room ten minutes ago. After Dr. Whitney did his initial check and the lab technician took her samples, Hermione had asked the receptionist to page her once the results came back from the laboratory and when the doctor would be ready to address her.

Draco followed her out of the cancer specialist's office and into the lift. They headed one floor up to the maternity ward. The pair spent the good part of an hour visiting their daughter, taking turns holding the small little child. Coincidentally, Dr. Nina Murayama, Drew's new pediatrician, dropped by just as they returned her to the nurse who was about to give Drew her bottle.

"Dr. Murayama," Hermione presented Draco to her, "This is Draco Malfoy, Drew's father."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Son," the older Asian doctor shook hands with the platinum blonde.

"Drew is progressing," Dr. Murayama began. "She's a little on the smaller side, but she's a fighter."

"She takes after her mother," Draco said, giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes she does," the pediatrician said. "We're looking at a release date of the first of February. She still needs to put on another quarter of a kilo before I'd release her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Murayama shook Draco's hands.

"Likewise," Draco said, nodding at her before she left the nursery. "She seems like a nice lady."

"Yeah, she is," Hermione nodded just as they heard the page over the hospital's public address system. "We'd better head downstairs."

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 1215 GMT

"Hermione, shall we head to my office?" Dr. Tobias Whitney met Hermione in the waiting room. "Your friend can come along, too."

Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged. They followed the oncologist down the hall, past the examination rooms towards his office. Hermione had been in the consulting office many times before. It was a nice one, fairly large unlike her supervisor's one downstairs.

Draco and Hermione were surprised to see the head of the hospital standing by the oncologist's desk. Dr. Whitney pointed to the couch in his office as he shut the door behind them. The pair sat side-by-side as Hermione canted an eyebrow at her boss.

"Well, sorry for the wait," Dr. Whitney said as he leaned against the front of his desk, mirroring his old colleague. "We just had to make sure of some things."

Hermione gulped. She looked at her supervisor for any tell whether the news would be good or bad.

"We ran the tests several times, Hermione," Dr. Whitney said.

Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks, fearing the worst. Draco squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"I brought Dr. Masterson down to confirm the results as well," the oncologist continued as he sat on the coffee table in front of the concerned patient. The older man looked directly into Hermione's eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. "Cell growth has decreased."

Hermione whimpered, growing weak. Draco had to hold her up. He looked at the oncologist. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Dr. Whitney took some time to find the right words, "Hermione's prognosis has improved."

Draco looked at Hermione, still not understanding. The pair looked up at the two doctors.

"It means that Hermione here will have beaten the odds once again, Draco," Dr. Masterson said as she kneeled in front of Hermione, placing a hand on her knee. She looked at her subordinate. "You're going to make it past the end of the month."

Hermione hugged the older woman. They held the embrace for a good minute or two before Dr. Masterson took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

Dr. Tobias Whitney smiled at the young woman. He took a seat next to his patient. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Now, it might be another six months to a year, that's a low estimate of course," he said. "We'll still schedule you for monthly check-ups, just to make sure that the cancer is contained. But I think it's safe to say that someone up there must be looking out for you."

Hermione laughed. Dr. Whitney nodded at the platinum blonde as he stood up. Draco hugged the brunette.

"We'll continue with the treatment, then," Dr. Whitney said. "Make sure you take those pills."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said as she and Draco stood up, slightly wobbly.

"I'll walk you two out," Dr. Masterson said as she shook hands with the oncologist.

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 1245 GMT

They had exited the vehicle after pulling up into the driveway of the recently purchased home. Hermione put her hand in his as they walked up the walkway towards the doorstep of the home. Draco unlocked the door and they entered.

"Do you think Harry and Ginny would mind us stopping in for lunch right now?" she asked him as he locked the door behind them.

He smiled as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He canted an eyebrow as he held out his hand to her. She nodded. They apparated.

14


	22. Chapter 22

16 January, Sunday, 2145 GMT

Hermione straightened Draco's tie, as they stood in the living room in the Potters' household. Harry smiled as he watched the two. Ginny had walked in from Ronda's room, satchel in hand and nodded at her husband. She joined the adults in front of the fireplace.

"You're sure about this?" Draco asked as he slung his bag onto his shoulder, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, patting his chest. "Besides, Harry's gonna play big brother now, which is pretty ironic because I'm older than he is."

The whole room laughed. The scarred wizard nodded at his old Gryffindor housemate, "Hermione's right, Draco. See what happens when you let the cat out of the bag. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on the both of them."

o-o-o

13 January, Thursday, 1250 GMT

"Uncle Draco," James Potter came barreling into Draco's shins just as Ronda hurled herself at Hermione.

Harry sauntered into the foyer where the couple had apparated. He smiled at the two. He extended his hand to Draco and then to Hermione. "Well look what the cat dragged in," he said smiling.

"If those two are your idea of a poor-wizard's wards, you might need to upgrade," Draco said as Ginny joined the group in laughter.

"Have you two had lunch yet?" Ginny asked smiling. The two shook their heads. The Potters led everybody into the kitchen to have some spaghetti and Italian sausage.

o-o-o

Harry and Draco did the cleanup after the lunch meal while the two witches played with the children in the living room. Draco and Harry brought in a tray of Earl Grey tea and some sugar cookies in a tin. They all sat around the coffee table and drank their tea in silence for a moment. Hermione sat next to Ginny on one couch as Draco and Harry sat on the other. The topic of Hermione's condition never came up in small talk during the lunch.

"So did you talk to Professor McGonagall about maybe taking the rest of the year off?" Harry asked Draco.

"No, I promised Hermione I wouldn't do that," the platinum blonde wizard said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. The Muggle-born witch shrugged. "He's a good professor; the students like him. And Draco enjoys teaching," Hermione said. "Besides I promised him I'd be alright."

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, "Raising a child on your own."

"I have to tell you guys something," Hermione said as she locked eyes with Draco. He nodded at her, "I've been living with cancer since a couple of months before graduating from Hogwarts."

Both of the former Gryffindors' jaws dropped in shock. Harry placed his teacup onto the coffee table.

"The doctors and specialists have had a hard time pinpointing where its origin is so they ruled out chemo a long time ago. I've been taking medication to control it," she shut her eyes, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ginny put an arm around her for comfort. "I couldn't tell you guys because I thought it would hurt too much. Draco found out about my condition last May. Don't be angry with him. I made him promise not to tell anybody."

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?" Draco asked Harry slightly leaning away from the scarred wizard.

Both Harry and Hermione started to laugh. The other two joined in. The two children just looked at the group as if they were nutters. Hermione explained everything to her old dear friends.

o-o-o

14 January, Friday, 1330 GMT

Ginny usually was able to head home every other Friday evening and return no later than midnight on the Sunday to the campus because she was one of the married non-teaching staff members. Draco had apparated to Hogwarts, using his Order of the Phoenix connection to speak with Headmistress McGonagall about his immediate future with the school.

The headmistress even suggested that he took the time off. Draco had told her that he promised Hermione he would see things through. He was glad that he had someone to talk with about Hermione's condition. The only thing he asked was that she would allow him until Sunday to arrive on campus. She had squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right and that he had her support. She granted his request.

o-o-o

16 January, Sunday, 2150 GMT

"Alright, Draco," Ginny asked as she nodded at him. She gave Harry one last kiss on the cheek before throwing the floo powder onto the fire.

They watched as the ginger-haired mediwitch dropped a handful of the sooty material and said her destination quite loudly. She disappeared from the room.

"I'll call you tonight," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to get used to using the Muggle device, right?" Draco said as he held up the new wireless handheld device they had recently purchased. The only place on campus that the device would be functional would be up in Astronomy Tower.

"You know you could just owl me tomorrow," she said smiling at him.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to hear your lovely voice," he drawled.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and vomit now," Harry had said as he patted Draco on his back before exiting the living room. He had wanted to give the couple some space.

"I'll send you pictures of Drew; especially when I bring her home at the end of the month," Hermione said.

Draco swooped in and kissed her full on the mouth, surprising her. She smiled up at him after they finally broke the kiss to breathe.

"I'll be home in mid-February, for Valentine's weekend," he said squeezing her hand as he headed toward the fireplace.

Hermione's ears started to burn. She shook her head at him. "You're incorrigible," she said.

"I love you," he said placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you more," she said. "Go. Professor McGonagall might just deduct some points from Slytherin for you being late."

He entered the fireplace. He smiled at her one last time. He followed the exact same procedures that Ginny had done.

Hermione let out a breath after he had disappeared. She took a seat on the couch. Harry had taken a seat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, reassuring her that things will be okay. She nodded her thanks to him.

6


	23. Chapter 23

11 February, Friday, 2200 GMT

Harry had re-registered the fireplace in the Muggle home a couple of days after Ginny and Draco had returned to the Wizarding campus. Hermione had just gotten Drew to bed as she walked into the living room holding onto the baby monitor. She took a seat on the couch, flipping the television on and waited patiently.

o-o-o

16 January, Sunday, 2245 GMT

Draco was true to his word. After checking in with Headmistress McGonagall, putting up his stuff, and taking care of some Hogwarts' business, he headed to the top of Astronomy Tower. As he reached the open-air window, he smiled as the Muggle device automatically turned on.

It was a simple flip-phone identical to Hermione's; not one of those upscale smartphones that was chic at the moment. It did the basics: voicemail, internet, e-mail, still camera, video, and texting. If it were good enough for Hermione, it would be good enough for him.

The main screen wallpaper was a photo of Hermione holding Drew in her arms. He looked at the clock on the phone, 10:45 p.m. He smiled as he pressed the speed dial number 2, Hermione's wireless, and then the send button. He was getting the knack of the device.

Hermione had answered her phone after the first ring. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself," Draco drawled. "I was afraid you had fallen asleep by now."

"No, just flipping through the tele," she said. "Did you get settled alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall say, 'hi.'"

Hermione laughed. She took a breath, "What time is breakfast tomorrow?"

"The usual, between 7 and 8:15," Draco said, shutting his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, Draco," she said.

"I miss you already."

"I miss you, too."

"I'll be back in another four weeks," he said, yawning.

"You just got there, Draco," she laughed.

"Yeah," he said, shutting his eyes. "I still miss you."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk later," Hermione said, laughing. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight," he said as he looked over the Black Lake. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said before hanging up the phone.

Draco smiled at the device. He pocketed it into his robes before heading down the tower.

o-o-o

11 February, Friday, 2215 GMT

Hermione's head bobbed, as her eyelids fluttered. With a newborn in the house, her sleeping routine was a little out of kilter. She sat straight up on the couch. She heard the fire crackle and smiled as the fire glowed green. She stood up as he saw the former Slytherin smiling.

"Welcome home, Draco," she said softly as he pulled her into a long embrace.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Draco said, as they broke the embrace.

"I've forgotten how charming you could be," she said, smiling at him.

He kissed her full on the mouth. She returned his kiss, which it seemed they held for quite a while.

Draco held her hips as he looked into her eyes. "I've missed you and Drew."

She smiled at him. She nodded toward the nursery. Draco would see Drew for the first time outside of the hospital. Draco held onto Hermione's hand as they walked to see their sleeping daughter.

o-o-o

They spent the whole weekend at home. Draco welcomed the peaceful and cozy time alone with Hermione. They doted on Drew the whole time.

Hermione had been authorized maternity leave until the end of March. The old Hermione would have probably requested a shorter time, opting to help out the hospital as soon as she would be able to. The current Hermione, given a new lease on life, welcomed and appreciated the gesture.

o-o-o

13 February, Sunday, 2145 GMT

Draco held Drew in his arms, watching her sleep. Both he and Hermione sat on the twin-sized bed. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.

"I hate having to leave you alone like this," he said as he gave her cheek a kiss.

"I'm not alone," she smiled back at him as she touched the baby's arm.

They both stood up. Drew stirred a little, but went back to sleep. They brought her to her crib. Draco placed her onto the mattress. Hermione smiled at him.

Draco placed his hand in hers. He smiled at her. "I've been talking with Professor Serhumano, the current Muggle Studies teacher. He replaced Professor Burbage. He showed me some of his reference books."

Hermione nodded, trying to guess at what was on Draco's mind. "So what did you learn," she said, humoring him.

"I looked up some stuff in his medical journals," he said as Hermione sighed. "I read about this doctor from Spain, a Doctor Esteban Mago. He's got an experimental cancer drug he's testing."

"Draco," Hermione said as she held his face in her hands. "It's probably experimental for a reason. More often than not, the drug is either too expensive to market or way too dangerous."

Draco shrugged his shoulders as they walked out of the nursery. They stopped in front of the fireplace. "I guess I figured I'd leave no stone unturned."

"I know you mean well, Draco," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She looked into his eyes. "I've been given a reprieve. I just want to be able to spend as much time with Drew and you."

He kissed her on the mouth. She froze for a moment before kissing him back.

"I'll be alright, Draco," she said, once they finally broke the kiss.

Draco threw some floo powder onto the fire. He looked at her. "I'll be back for Spring Break."

She nodded her head. He squeezed her hand one last time. He mouthed, 'I love you,' before he stepped into the fire. He threw more floo powder onto the flames and said the name of the Wizarding school and vanished.

Hermione gulped. She loved him for trying. She went back to the nursery where she was going to sleep for the night.

o-o-o

Hermione treaded cautiously with Drew. She kept to the old wives' tale of keeping the child away from visitors for at least the first month, not leaving home unless it was a visit to the pediatrician's office or the Potters' for Sunday dinner.

Hermione was never much for gossip but it was hard to ignore. She looked forward to the Sunday dinners. She hardly ever went into the Wizarding World, so she took advantage of the dinners by catching up on the goings-on. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always filled her in. But the other avenue that was there was the Daily Prophet and the musings of one Rita Skeeter.

o-o-o

6 March, Sunday, 2100 GMT

Mrs. Weasley held Drew in her arms rocking her. Harry and Mr. Weasley had just reentered the room after putting James and Ronda to bed. Ginny was at Hogwarts; it was an off weekend.

Hermione glanced down at the Wizarding newspaper in front of her. The front page showed a headline for the Lifestyles Section that caught her eye; a column about the most eligible wizard in Wizarding Britain. Hermione tried to be nonchalant about looking through the paper. Looking deliberately through the Front Page, the Sports Section and then to the Lifestyles Section.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes before reading on.

* * *

 **Slippery Serpent: Draco Malfoy, Wizarding Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **One of the most enigmatic young bachelors in recent history, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune has shown himself to be multi-faceted. Once labeled as a ruthless follower of the Dark Lord, he is now trumpeted as one of the heroes of the recent Wizarding War. A spy turned professor, this handsome, rugged, chiseled and quite fit, platinum blonde would turn the head of any eligible bachelorette witch.**

 **So, we wonder, who has him twirled around her little finger. We asked several of his mates who have known him since his schoolboy days at the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Blaise Zabini, a former Slytherin Housemate, turned Ministry Obliviator said this about his old friend when asked if he knew whom the former Head Boy was seeing, "Draco's not much for kissing and telling. I've no clue who he is seeing. But I'm sure he's happy with whomever it is."**

 **Pansy Parkinson Zabini, another former Slytherin turned Ministry Inspector, had this to say about her old crush, "Whoever ends up with Draco is a very lucky witch."**

 **Gregory Goyle, one of Draco's best friends as well as a mediwizard at Hogwarts, shared this with us, "I work with the lad. I've known him since even before stepping onto the campus together when we were eleven. He can keep a secret as good as anyone can. Besides, his love life is none of anyone's business but his."**

 **"The personal lives of our staff are theirs to speak of. If you really want to find out, you should go to the source," said the old Head Mistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, "Get it straight from the 'Serpent's tongue,' I think is the phrase that Muggles would use."**

 **So I did ask the former Head Boy from Slytherin House turned Potions professor the million galleon question, "What lucky Pure-blood witch was he snogging now?" The young wizard merely gave one of his charming smiles and said, "I've since learned not to kiss and tell, Ms. Skeeter." Asked whether it bothered him that Roxanne Schield had found a new beau in Kellen Tanner, he tactfully responded, "I'm happy for the both of them."**

 **So the young wizard was quite tight-lipped about any new escapades he was having, nor was he vindictive about losing his former lover. Under what sort of spell does this new enchantress of his have him? We hope to find out soon.**

* * *

"Interesting reading, huh," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah," she said, giving him a half-smile.

"Draco always knew how to work the press," he said as he took the paper from her hands. She sighed. "You know, you could always go talk to Rita yourself, you know, have her get it 'straight from the lioness' mouth.'"

"Very funny, Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm sure Draco will share the relationship when you both are ready," Harry said.

"What do you think his parents will say?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh, Hermione, really," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed the sleeping child onto the blanket that was placed on the floor. "What does it matter what Lucius or Narcissa think."

"They're his parents," she said, looking at the others. "He loves them."

Mrs. Weasley put her arm around her shoulder. She looked at the younger witch. "Draco loves you, too. And if the elder Malfoys can't understand that, then it's their problem."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," she said as the older witch nodded at her.

10


	24. Chapter 24

The Wizarding World was ripe with rumors spreading about Draco's newest conquest after the column by Rita Skeeter. Even Draco could feel the effects all the way within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. But he was mum about his private life.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, had no answer for all the conjecture. 'Who was his son seeing?' he thought. 'No Pure-blood British families were claiming their daughter to be the one who had won the Malfoy heir's heart. Could it possibly be a foreigner to have captured his eye? He would have to ask the boy; that confounded boy. What kind of Malfoy would take up such a lowly profession? The end of the academic year will soon be at hand and he would finally come to his senses.'

o-o-o

Draco had rolled his eyes after Neville showed him the article during Sunday dinner. The young staff members had a laugh.

Ginny looked at the article. "Well, your parents will have a field day with that," she said.

"So, Draco," Greg said, "You gonna tell us who you're with or not?"

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice, averting Neville's eyes. Draco smiled. He looked at Greg and shrugged.

After dinner, he penned an owl to his parents. He wanted to have dinner with them that Saturday. He hadn't spoken with them since the winter holidays. He tactfully mentioned he'd like it to be a family dinner, no special guests that his parents would have wanted him to get to know.

o-o-o

12 March, Saturday, 2030 GMT

The head chef elf had made steak and lobster for the dinner. The family had made small talk at the dinner table for the most part of it.

"So what should we make of the rumors flying about regarding your significant others?" the older platinum blonde asked his son pointblank as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"That would deem me some sort of playboy heir if all those rumors were true," Draco answered as he, too, took a sip of his wine.

"If we shall assume that there is a lone witch for you, then which British Pure-blood family should we be welcoming into our folds, Draco," Lucius Malfoy asked as the house elves began to bus the table.

Draco nodded at the house elf, silently thanking him for his service. Narcissa Malfoy hid a smile.

"Father," Draco said, "Rita Skeeter is going to speculate about whatever she wants to. I don't think my love life is that interesting."

"Well half of the Wizarding World does, Son," Mr. Malfoy said standing up.

The three made their way to the downstairs library. Mrs. Malfoy sat on one of the couches. Her husband joined her. Draco stood in front of a shelf that housed some leather bound books.

"So, do tell," his father pressed.

Draco took in a breath. He looked at the both of them before he started. "She's not from a wealthy family. She lost her parents several years back. But she's done right by herself," he smiled as he thought of the Muggle-born witch. "She's smart, funny and beautiful."

"Is she foreign?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

He shook his head. "She's English," Draco said.

"Yet she has been able to escape the meddlesome journalist," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Maybe she hasn't been looking in the right places?" Draco said as the older Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where is the right place then?" Mr. Malfoy asked icily.

Draco smiled. "London," he said, looking directly at his father.

Mr. Malfoy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Do we know this witch of yours?" he asked.

"You've met on several occasions," Draco said.

"You're being very cryptic, Draco. Give us a straight answer," Mr. Malfoy practically shouted. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger," Draco finally said

Mrs. Malfoy gasped. Mr. Malfoy's facial expressions ran the gamut.

"Are you kidding, Draco?" the older wizard said haughtily.

"Since when?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, actually smiling.

"Last May, Mum," Draco answered.

"This is rubbish," Mr. Malfoy said, slamming his hand on the end table as he stood up. The lamp shook. "You and a Mudblood!"

"Don't call her that," Draco said, taking a step toward his father.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up as well, ready to step between them.

"She's the one that probably gave you the idea about teaching at that damned school!"

"She suggested I follow my heart," Draco said. "Taking the position was my decision alone."

"She is a filthy Muggle-born, Draco. I forbid you to carry on this relationship!"

"Forbid me?" Draco said, looking at him in disbelief. "I'm twenty-eight years old, Father. I think I can choose my own mates thank you."

"I will disown you," his father said coolly.

"Lucius," Narcissa Malfoy scolded her husband.

Draco took in a breath and then slowly exhaled. "You'll do what you have to do, Father," Draco said as he walked out of the library and straight to the foyer where the fireplace to floo was located.

At the fireplace, he sprinkled some floo powder onto the flames, which turned green. He didn't realize someone was following him.

"Draco," Mrs. Malfoy stood behind him as he stood. He felt her bring him into an embrace. She gulped looking into his face. "You have to give your father a break. The news came to him quite surprisingly."

"You weren't as shocked to the news, Mum," Draco said.

"I must admit, Draco. I don't think I could've imagined you and Ms. Granger ever being cordial to each other given your history," his mother said. She ran a hand over his cheek. "I trust that you know what your doing, Son.

"Your father is right, though," she said, shrugging. "People will talk."

"I don't care, Mum. She makes me believe that there's so much more to our world than the divisions of blood status," he said. "She's made me realize that there's not much difference between Pure-bloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns; we all bleed the same red."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. She pulled his face down. She kissed his forehead. She looked at him and nodded.

Draco gave her a hug. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd better get back to Hogwarts."

She nodded at him as he walked into the fireplace. He dropped the floo powder and vanished. She blew out a breath. 'Now to go tend to Lucius,' she thought.

o-o-o

Draco tried to forget what had happened at the dinner at Malfoy Manor. His father was unbearable, but Draco should have expected his reaction. 'How would they have reacted if he told them about Drew?' he thought to himself. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He kept himself busy with Hogwarts' business.

Along with keeping up with his instructor duties, he found himself in Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing for much of his off-time. He spoke with both Ginny and the old veteran mediwitch regarding cancer and the latest research on it.

There he again read up on the Spanish doctor and his oncology background. 'What he would give to be able to pick this Muggle's brain,' he thought to himself.

"Ah, Draco, here you are," his former Transfiguration teacher surprised him.

He stood up quickly from the desk in Madame Pomfrey's small medical library. The Headmistress smiled.

"Pomona is taking her fifth year Herbology students to Spain for a daytrip tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said as she leafed through the book through which the young Potions professor was flipping. "She needs another chaperone; Neville is already accompanying her. Would you be open to going along?"

The synapses in his brain were firing. He grinned. He nodded at her. "Yeah, I'll give it a go. I'll have to ask Professor Snape to cover my classes tomorrow."

"I've already spoken with him," the witch said. "He actually recommended you. I concur."

"Thanks, Professor," he said.

o-o-o

15 March, Tuesday, 2230 CET

Draco had used the down time during the lunch hour to enter the Muggle World, scouting the little private practice in the Madrid office building. The doctor was a balding, older, thin gentleman; about a good twenty centimeters shorter than he was. He followed the man home during the allotted lunch/ siesta time.

Draco had accompanied Professors Sprout and Longbottom back to Hogwarts with the tired bunch of Fifth Years. It was a very successful daytrip.

After dinner, Draco retired to his room in the dungeons, looking over work that the students were issued today during his excursion. He looked at his pocket watch, 10:30 p.m. 'That would make it 11:30 p.m. in Madrid,' he thought to himself.

He stood up and paced for a moment. He grabbed his coat and exited his room. He headed for the main foyer outside of the Great Hall where he would be able to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

There he took a breath. He looked at the floo network connected fireplaces; several for local travel and a bank of five for international travel. They had used all five that morning. He entered one of them and said the name of the travel point in Madrid, Café Olla.

The streets of Madrid were bustling, even at 11:30 p.m. local time. He took a breath as he walked down the Muggle street. He would travel by foot, not wanting to apparate to the doctor's home. When he arrived fifteen minutes later at the apartment building, he hoped that the older gentleman didn't enjoy the nightlife.

'Here goes nothing,' the platinum blonde said as he knocked on the door of the doctor's apartment. He waited patiently.

The door opened as the shorter older man, still in his khakis and dress shirt, answered it. Just returning from the usual late dinner, his tie loosened, he canted his head at the taller younger man. "¿En qué puedo servirle?" Doctor Mago asked.

Draco anticipated this. He had "borrowed" a Spanish/ English dictionary from Professor Serhumano's resource books and enchanted it so that he would be able to understand as well as speak the language adequately.

"Uh, Doctor Mago," Draco said, sticking his hand out. "Yo me llamo Draco Malfoy. Soy profesor de … química en Inglaterra."

The doctor looked at the young man. He smiled. "So what can I do for you at this late hour, Draco?" the doctor spoke in English with his Spanish accent, putting the younger man at ease.

Draco smiled. "I've been reading some of your articles regarding cancer treatments."

"Pase," the doctor said, waving Draco into the apartment.

o-o-o

Draco had told the doctor of what he understood of his article in the latest medical journals. When he finished, Dr. Mago nodded his head and discussed the nuances of the experimental drug with the enthusiastic young man.

"Cancer is a very tricky disease, Señor," the older man finally said as he rubbed his head. "So what is your interest in all of this?"

"I know someone," Draco began. "She was diagnosed ten years ago."

"That's a long time to live with cancer. How is she?"

Draco was silent for a moment. He gulped. "Hermione's fine now. Her cancer has been hard to pinpoint; it's always fluctuating.

"Her last prognosis was last July," Draco said, "They gave her six months. She went for her monthly in January and the cancer cell growth decreased. They gave Hermione another six months to a year."

"I see," Dr. Mago nodded.

"I'd like you to come see her," Draco said, looking straight at the older man.

Dr. Mago raised an eyebrow. "Alright," he said. "Which Madrid hospital is Hermione in? I can probably check on her tomorrow."

"I'd like for you to see her tonight," Draco said, nonchalantly pulling out his wand as the doctor stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy, be reasonable, here," Dr. Mago said, scoffing at the idea as Draco stood up.

The older doctor flinched as Draco grabbed onto his arm. Draco waved his wand and they side-along apparated.

Dr. Mago's legs wobbled as they touched down on the wooden floor of the Wizarding Spanish café. Draco walked the both of them into one of the international travel fireplaces where he called out the name of the Wizarding British pub.

Dr. Mago looked around at his surroundings. The old pub was quite dark. Draco walked him into a local travel fireplace and quickly said the address of the one-story Muggle home.

o-o-o

15 March, Tuesday, 2300 GMT

Dr. Mago fell to his knees as they walked into the Muggle home. Hermione was just exiting the nursery when she spotted Draco and the older gentleman walk out of the fireplace.

Hermione rushed to the older man's side, grabbing his upper arm. She looked back and forth between Draco and the fallen man. "Are you alright, Sir?" the Muggle-born witch asked as she helped him up.

"Where am I?" the doctor asked quite confused.

"You're in London, England," Hermione said, checking the man out for injuries.

"Dr. Mago, help her," Draco said, sternly, pointing his wand at him.

"Draco," she said loudly, standing in between the older man and the blonde wizard. She looked at her boyfriend, breathing hard. He screwed up his face, turned around, and walked into Drew's nursery in a huff. Hermione's hands were shaking as she turned to the balding doctor.

She walked him to one of the couches in front of the coffee table. She couldn't speak for a moment. She looked at the older man. "I'm so sorry about this, Dr. Mago," she gulped. "Please forgive him."

The doctor took Hermione's hands into his and gave her a toothless smile. "It's alright, Hermione, isn't it?" he said looking at the woman whom the young man had been describing in Spain. "I'm very sorry about your condition. Cancer is a very serious and complicated disease. It's good that you have someone who's very concerned about you.

"I won't say a word about how I got here. I've encountered many a strange folk before, Hermione," he said squeezing her hand for reassurance. "Your husband sure cares about you."

"Draco and I," she shut her eyes, tears started to stream down her cheeks. She looked up at the Muggle doctor, "We're not married."

Dr. Mago smiled at her again nodding. "Things will work out."

"I'll go get my checkbook," Hermione said, standing up.

"I'll find my way home, Hermione," Dr. Mago said, standing up as well.

"Dr. Mago," she said, looking at the man. He nodded.

"I just need a way to London Heathrow, that's all."

"Are you sure?" she asked, slightly surprised.

He nodded. Hermione shrugged as she flipped through the phonebook. She looked up the number for the London Taxi Company and dialed it. She looked again at Dr. Mago who just nodded. She gulped as she waited for someone to pick up.

o-o-o

The wait time for the cab was only ten minutes. Hermione waited with Dr. Mago outside on the short porch. Dr. Mago patted her shoulder before heading to the cab. Hermione looked upwards for a moment. She wiped her cheeks before reentering the house.

She walked into the nursery, seeing Draco standing next to Drew's crib, just watching her sleep. She joined him by his side. He turned to her, gulping, his eyes wet with tears.

"You are so lucky Dr. Mago wouldn't press charges," she said, in a harsh whisper, not wanting to wake up Drew.

He took a gentle hold of her hands. He looked into her face, "Marry me."

Hermione flinched, surprised at his request. She looked at him, her tears sliding down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hands out of his. She exited the room.

Draco was in shock. He looked at the doorway. He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He walked to their bedroom. He knocked on the door. She didn't respond. He pulled his wand out and concentrated.

"That isn't fair, Draco," she said standing in front of the bed as she heard a pop, her back to him.

"Magic, Hermione," he said as he gently took hold of her wrist, turning her to face him.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Draco," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Hermione, this isn't a difficult question," Draco said.

She gulped. "I love you," she said.

"Not enough to marry me?" he said letting her go.

"I love you enough to not allow you to marry me," she said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked, a look of frustration crossing his face. "Hermione?"

She turned away from him. He pushed his hands up in the air exasperatedly. She turned back to him.

"I don't want to be your biggest regret, Draco," she said, gulping.

Draco's eyes grew large. He couldn't breathe for a moment. He grabbed her upper arms gently. "Why would you think that?" he asked looking for answers in her eyes.

"Draco, you deserve someone who'll be there for you," she gulped, "Someone who your parents won't be ashamed of; someone better than me."

"Better than you?" he asked, his breath caught in his chest.

"Why would you want to marry a corpse, Draco?" she cried.

He kissed her, surprising her before she finally gave into the kiss. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, synchronizing their breaths.

Draco went to one knee. Hermione's legs wobbled. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Say, 'no,' because you think we would be wrong together," he said, breathing deeply, "Say, 'no,' because you don't love me.

"Don't say, 'no,' because you're scared of what my parents think, or that you have some foolish thought that you're not good enough for me. Hermione Jean Granger," he said, pulling out a red, velvet covered jewelry box. Hermione gulped. He held onto her left hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Draco, no," she said shaking her head, knowing that was an irrational notion.

"So that means you'll just have to live forever," he said as he pulled out the three-carat diamond ring. She laughed, as tears rolled down her cheeks. He held up the ring, "Marry me."

"I love you, Draco," she said. She nodded her head. "I'll marry you."

Draco's jaw fell, in surprise. His hand shook as he placed the engagement ring onto her ring finger. She looked into his eyes as he stood up. 'I love you,' she mouthed.

Draco interlaced his hands with hers as he kissed her on the mouth. She laid back onto the mattress, kissing him back. When they finally came up for air, Draco smiled down at her.

"I'm crushing you, aren't I?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she said, smiling up at him.

He moved off her and lay down next to her. He watched her look at the diamond ring again. "It's beautiful, Draco."

"It's been burning a hole in my pocket since Valentine's Day," he said, smiling.

She leaned into his chest. She took in a deep breath. "You really want to do this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I love you," Draco said, running his finger over her jaw line. "Merlin, I just want to stay here for the night."

She smiled. "You're supposed to be doing rounds in another ten minutes, Draco," she said as she sat up.

He sat up as well. He took her hand into his. "That should be enough time to get married, right?"

"Draco, one step at a time," Hermione said as he gulped. "I want to be able to tell Harry, Ginny and the Weasleys; they're the closest thing to family for me.

"And you should tell your parents, too," she said.

Draco sighed. "What would it matter?"

"They're your parents, Draco. You love them," she said, touching his face. "It doesn't matter what they think of me. They have a right to know that their son is going to do something life-changing."

"What if I don't want to invite them to the wedding?" he said.

She laughed. She looked up at him.

"So what you're saying is the lone hang-up to us going forward is me inviting my parents to the wedding," he asked, smiling, giving her a look that said, 'nothing good could possibly come of this.'

She shrugged. He kissed her on the cheek before standing. He held onto her hands, squeezing them.

"I'll be back on Friday evening," Draco said. "I'll tell Ginny, you can tell Harry and the Weasleys?"

Hermione nodded. "We're getting married," she said as he watched her nod. He took her hand and walked with her out of the bedroom to the fireplace where he would floo back to Hogwarts.

18


	25. Chapter 25

16 March, Wednesday 1130 GMT

Hermione bundled up Drew before flooing to the Burrow for a visit with Molly Weasley. The older witch welcomed the pair of visitors.

She was just about to have lunch. She plated an extra serving for Hermione. Ronda sat on Mrs. Weasley's lap while James sat right next to Hermione. They ate while they listened to James tell about his day so far.

It wasn't until afternoon tea when the children were down for their naps did Hermione feel anxious. Mrs. Molly Weasley had always felt like a second mother to Hermione. The red-headed matriarch seemed to notice the younger witch's anxiety.

"Are you alright, Dear?" the older witch asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," she said giving her a weak smile as she took a sip from her teacup.

It was when Hermione placed the cup back down on the coffee table that the older witch gasped. She noticed the engagement ring on the younger witch's fingers. Mrs. Weasley gently took hold of Hermione's hand.

"When did he finally ask?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at the finger adornment.

"Last night," Hermione said, her eyes already brimming with moisture. "Can you imagine me marrying Draco Malfoy?"

"That's the beauty of love, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, "It has a way of sneaking up on you sometimes."

Hermione laughed. "Draco's telling Ginny and others at Hogwarts. I was going to let Harry know," Hermione paused. "I wanted to tell you first."

Mrs. Weasley pulled her into her arms. "I think your parents would be so happy for you, Hermione," she said as she allowed the brunette witch to cry into her shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" the pair heard someone enter the living room.

Mrs. Weasley nodded at the scarred wizard to come in. Hermione finally lifted her head and smiled. He sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table.

"I stopped by for tea and to check up on the kids. Did something happen?"

"Draco asked me to marry him last night," Hermione said as she showed him the ring.

Harry held Hermione's hand as he looked at the ring. He looked back up at his old friend and smiled.

"So what's all the crying for?" Harry asked. Hermione punched him playfully on the arm.

o-o-o

As the lunch meal ended and the hall was basically clear of students, Draco had said rather abruptly to the staff members still close to the table that he was getting married. Ginny, Gregory Goyle, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall all sat back down. Ginny hugged Draco. Gregory looked at his old friend in shock.

"I snuck off campus last night for about an hour," the platinum blonde said a little guiltily as he looked briefly at the Headmistress. "I asked Hermione to marry me."

"Hermione?" the mediwizard asked in astonishment. "That's who you've been so secretive about?"

"Gregory," Madame Pomfrey said, almost scoldingly.

"It's about time, Draco," Greg said smiling. He shook his former housemate's hand. "You've had a thing for her since we were in school."

Draco, as pale as he usually was, turned several shades of red. He gave Greg a "you are so going to get it" look. Then he laughed it off. The others congratulated him before heading off to their posts.

Draco and Professor Snape walked to the dungeons together. They both had an off period. They walked in silence for the most part, both only hearing their footfalls on the stone floor.

"Please say something, Sir," Draco finally broke the silence as he followed his old Potions professor into the upper level classroom.

The veteran Hogwarts teacher offered his former student a seat. Draco took it, watching his mentor blow out a breath.

"You don't seem so thrilled with my announcement, Sir," Draco said.

"Draco, I am happy for you," the black clad professor said.

"But?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a Muggle-born, Draco."

"You of all people should know that that shouldn't matter at all," Draco said, a little hurt.

Professor Snape smiled at him. He studied the young man's face. "What do your parents think of the engagement?"

"I haven't told them yet," Draco said looking down at his hands.

"Do they know about your relationship with Hermione?"

Draco smiled. "Yes. I told them last Saturday during dinner."

"How'd they take it?"

"Father was father," Draco said as Professor Snape smiled. "Mum seemed okay with it."

"Do you love Hermione, Draco?"

"Yes," the young man didn't hesitate. He looked up at him.

"You do realize that you'll be further ostracized by some of the Wizarding elite?"

"What I've learned over the past ten years, fighting on both sides of the war is that … sometimes we Pure-bloods take for granted the potential abilities we have because we have Wizarding blood," he shut his eyes for a moment. He looked up at the Potions master. "And those Muggle-borns like Hermione have fought doubly harder for their right to practice something we Pure-bloods have been born with, even died for that right.

"It doesn't matter what the Wizarding elite think, Sir," the young man said, wiping his eyes. "I've found someone whose captured my heart and soul; whose probably been doing that since our Hogwarts' days, I just didn't realize it."

Professor Snape smiled to himself. "I think you've found your match, Draco," he said. "It takes a brave soul to follow one's heart, forgetting one's ingrained familial beliefs, discounting everything one's learned about the status of blood."

Draco nodded his head. He stood up. "Thanks, Sir," Draco said before exiting the classroom.

o-o-o

Hermione and Draco spoke over their wirelesses and owled each other back and forth over the next few days regarding wedding plans. Hogwarts' Spring Recess would officially start at the end of classes on Friday. It was Draco's idea to use a Muggle Justice of the Peace to officiate the backyard wedding. The earliest date Hermione could get was 21 March, the Monday the following week. And it took some finagling to get the appropriate permissions to hold the small ceremony in the backyard of the Muggle London home. Blaise was the one that had gladly volunteered to "convince" the Muggle Ministry officiant to consider the old Granger home as authorized. Both Harry and Draco concurred with the Ministry Obliviator's tactics. Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Draco and Hermione worked on a guest list, owling that back and forth as well. Both of them had no qualms with either's suggestion of whom to invite. It was a varied list; a mix of Muggles and Wizarding folk alike: Hermione's coworkers at the hospital, Hogwarts staff and their significant others, the Weasleys, the Potters, and the Zabinis.

"We're really going to do this?" Hermione said as she lay on her bed next to Drew who was sleeping soundly.

"Yes," he said into his phone as he looked up to the sky through the open window in Astronomy Tower. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No," she said yawning. "You're still inviting your parents aren't you?"

"Hermione," Draco said, sighing. "You know how they are."

"Yes," Hermione said, shutting her eyes. "I also know they're a part of your life, Draco."

"You and Drew are a part of my life, too, Hermione," he said. "I don't want them to ruin it.

"We'll talk more about this when I get home tomorrow, okay," he said.

"Alright," she said. "Goodnight, Draco."

o-o-o

18 March, Friday, 1930 GMT

Hermione had driven to King's Cross. She pushed Drew in her stroller up and down Platform 9 ¾ to settle the infant down. They finally heard the train whistle as she saw the smoke stack of the engine. Hermione waited patiently on the near empty platform. She pulled Drew from her stroller and held her in her arms.

There were only a handful of riders on the evening train from Hogsmeade. Draco was one of them.

He smiled as he disembarked the old train. He rushed towards Hermione and Drew. He gave them both a long embrace.

"Come on. Let's go home," Draco said, smiling at the both of them.

o-o-o

20 March, Sunday, 1000 GMT

Draco had asked his longtime friend Gregory Goyle to be his Best Man for the wedding. Hermione had asked Ginny to be her Matron of Honor. They had invited both families over for Sunday brunch to finalize the plans for the evening ceremony on Monday.

Gregory Goyle, his wife Joanna, and their children, Greg, Jr. and Jacob flooed to the Muggle home for the first time ever. Both adults were a bit wary of their surroundings. But the four and two year old boys took it all in stride. In fact, the pair bustled over to James and Ronda.

Draco and Hermione met the two former Hogwarts' students in the foyer. Everybody greeted each other with the customary kiss on the cheek.

"Well, everyone's here," Hermione said as Draco took a hold of her hand. "Shall we eat?"

The two nodded their heads as they followed the engaged couple to the back porch where brunch was laid out on the table ready to be tucked into.

o-o-o

Gregory sat next to Draco. He noticed an infant in a baby stroller. He thought it was another Potter, yet he didn't remember Ginny ever mentioning that they had a third child. Then it hit him; he glanced at Draco who was talking with Hermione. Greg smiled to himself as he started to tuck in.

o-o-o

The three wizards offered to do the washing up. The three witches rolled their eyes, knowing a few swishes and flicks would do the job in an instant. The three women headed to the living room where they played with the children.

Draco grabbed three Heineken beer bottles and returned to the back porch. Harry waved his wand and uncapped all three drinks.

"You and Hermione, huh?" Greg said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco hesitated. He shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured. You've known me since before we started school at Hogwarts. We share the same family values that our Pure-blood parents and grandparents taught us," Draco said. "I just thought you wouldn't approve."

Greg looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes. The former Slytherin looked back at the former Head Boy. "Draco, you do realize I'm married to a Half-blood, right?"

Harry laughed. "He's got a point there, Draco," Harry said. He took a swig of his beer. "Don't worry, Greg. He and Hermione didn't say anything about their little tryst until this past January."

"Alright, 'it's gang-up on Draco day,' I see," the platinum blonde said as he held up his hands.

The three of them laughed. They drank their beers for a moment, not saying a word. Draco finally looked at the two.

"Just to let you both know, we weren't officially a couple until January," Draco said.

Greg looked down at the green bottle in his hands. "The little girl seems a bit older," Greg mimed the quotation marks, "than this three month old relationship."

"It's a long story, Greg," Draco said.

"I've got time," his former Housemate said.

Draco looked at Harry who nodded. The groom-to-be took in a breath ready to start his story.

o-o-o

"So, Hermione," Joanna said as she took a sip of her tea. "Tell us how you were able to land the Wizarding World's most coveted Pure-blood Bachelor."

Hermione noticeably blushed. "I'm not really sure," Hermione said, shrugging. "I don't think either of us really knew how it happened. I think we just stopped fighting and just started listening to each other.

"Before he left for Hogwarts, our friendship started to bloom," she said. "It was nice. But we all went to school together. You've seen the type of witches he dated.

"With everything that's happened over the past two decades, I would have never pictured him with me," she said looking at the two witches.

"People change, Hermione," The ginger haired mediwitch smiled at her. Hermione nodded. Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"To the engagement of the century," the former Ravenclaw Half-blood said, raising her teacup.

"Here, here," Ginny said, raising her cup, too.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said shrugging.

o-o-o

Davis Michaels, the Justice of the Peace that was to officiate the ceremony tomorrow, arrived around 2 p.m. The Bridal Party did a run through of the ceremony then signed official paperwork. The visitors left the Granger-Malfoy home close to 4 p.m. in the afternoon.

The young family spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. Drew went to sleep at half past 8 p.m. Both Draco and Hermione tucked her in and watched her sleep for a few moments.

Hermione looked up at Draco, running her forefinger over his silver chain. She kissed him on the cheek. He studied her face.

"Alright, what's going on in that complicated brain of yours?" he smirked, as if he had no idea what she was thinking.

"What did your parents say about the wedding invite?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why we have to invite them," Draco said.

"They're your family, Draco," Hermione said, taking a breath. "You love them."

"I already know what they're going to say," Draco said, raising his hands in exasperation.

"If I had the chance to …" Hermione began as tears welled up.

"Hermione," the platinum blonde said as he held her chin in his hands. He kissed her before pulling her into a hug. "Okay. I'll go and hand-deliver the invitation myself.

"I swear," Draco said as he waved his wand, casting the summoning charm. He took hold of the wedding invitation that floated into the nursery. "If we get through this first disagreement, the wedding night sex better be worth it."

Hermione laughed. He smiled at her before heading to the fireplace.

o-o-o

20 March, Sunday, 2100 GMT

Draco flooed to the Manor; the wards recognized him and allowed him entrance. He found his parents in the downstairs library having a nightcap.

"Hi," Draco said as his mother approached him. She hugged him.

"What brings you to the Manor, Son?" she asked as she smiled.

"I'm marrying Hermione tomorrow," he said handing the simple invitation to his mother.

Mr. Malfoy joined the pair. He looked at the wedding announcement. He narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Is this some sort of joke?" his father asked, icily.

Draco gave a laugh. "No joke, Father. The ceremony's at five, dinner to follow."

"Do you have anything to say to your son about this," Mr. Malfoy turned to his wife, waving the parchment paper at her.

"Congratulations, Son," Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her only child.

Draco gulped. Mr. Malfoy grabbed a hold of his son's shirt at his shoulder. "I will not consent to this," the older wizard said icily. Draco exhaled through gritted teeth. "Has she got you under a curse of some sort? Is she blackmailing you?"

Draco wrenched himself from his father's grip. He took a big breath. "I am marrying the woman I love," Draco said, "With or without your blessing.

"Hermione actually felt it was important for me to ask you to come. She has this insufferable way of seeing the good in everybody," Draco said, taking a step back. "I knew you'd be a lost cause."

"Draco," Narcissa said softly.

Draco gulped as he gave his mother an apologetic look. "We'll see you, if you come," he said softly, looking at his mother before turning towards the door.

Mr. Malfoy was enraged. He tore the invitation in half. Draco heard the ripping of parchment. He walked out of the room.

o-o-o

20 March, Sunday, 2110 GMT

Draco had found himself in the Leaky Cauldron after flooing there from Malfoy Manor. He ordered himself a cranberry juice. The bartender canted an eyebrow as he quickly filled the order.

Draco replayed what had happened at the manor. He saw the look in both his parents' eyes. His father's reaction shouldn't have affected him so, but it did. Hermione had a way of rubbing off on him.

Maybe he, too, had somehow wished that his father would accept their relationship. Having him tear up the invitation made his father's feelings official. He stood up from the bar stool and nodded at the barkeep before heading to the fireplace to floo home.

o-o-o

20 March, Sunday, 2115 GMT

Draco headed to the nursery first. Drew was fast asleep. He smiled. He entered their bedroom. Hermione had the lamplight on and the baby monitor in her hand. She was already in her t-shirt and pajama pants, sleeping on her side over the covers.

Draco stripped down to his boxers. He carefully pulled the top quilt from underneath her, not waking her up. He lay behind her, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He gently pulled the monitor out of her hand. She stirred.

"Draco," she said, blinking rapidly. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after nine," he said, kissing the back of her neck.

"So, what happened?" she asked turning to face him. She tucked under his chin, lying against his chest, shutting her eyes.

Draco gulped unnoticeably. "I gave them the invitation," he said as he stroked her shoulder.

"Can they make it tomorrow?" she asked sleepily.

"They'll try to make it," Draco lied.

He felt Hermione nod against his chest. "You should have sent the invitation earlier."

Draco laughed. He kissed her forehead as he watched her sleep.

16


	26. Chapter 26

21 March, Monday, 1700 GMT

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Joanna kept Hermione even keeled for much of the day. Draco and the boys did all the "heavy lifting;" picking up the catering food, setting up the chairs and tables for the small gathering of guests they were expecting, and setting up the wards.

Hermione and Dr. Masterson had briefed Hermione's Muggle guests, Nurse Amelia Rodriguez and Dr. Tobias Whitney about what Wizarding oddities they may see. Even the official with the Marriage Registry was briefed by the Wizarding-Muggle liaison.

Gregory, dressed in dark grey dress robes, stood at the front with the platinum blonde groom who was dressed in a set of black tuxedo robes. Draco took in a breath, trying to calm his nerves. Davis Michaels, the marriage official nodded at Draco and smiled at him to put him at ease.

There were four rectangular 8-setting dinner tables and a smaller one for the bride and groom. The thirty or so guests sat patiently waiting for the wedding march. Dr. Elizabeth Masterson and her husband, Dr. Tobias Whitney and his wife, Nurse Amelia Rodriguez and her boyfriend sat at one of the tables.

Mr. Weasley sat next to his wife who tended to Drew, sitting in her stroller. Harry sat on the other side of Mrs. Weasley, reserving three seats. Ginny, the Matron of Honor, James, the Ring Bearer, and Ronda, the Flower Girl would join them after the ceremony. Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Parvati Patil, a Ministry attorney sat with them.

At another table, Joanna Goyle sat next to her youngest son Jacob, who sat next to his older brother, Greg, Jr. The Best Man would join them later. Blaise Zabini and his wife Pansy Parkinson sat with them.

The last table was full of Hogwarts teachers and staff. Hagrid, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Tomas Serhumano, Professor Trelawney, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey, and Head Mistress McGonagall waited patiently in all their best dress robes.

The guests stood up as the music started to play magically. The little ginger haired girl started to throw flower petals down the aisle towards the raised portion of the patio where her uncle Draco stood. The black haired older boy carried the pillow that housed the two wedding bands, one large and silver, the other small and gold. The ginger haired mediwitch followed her children down the make-shift aisle. She nodded at Draco and Gregory before taking her spot opposite the two.

All heads turned as they saw the bride wearing a simple, but elegant spaghetti strapped, ankle length white silk dress with a thigh high slit on the right side walk onto the porch. She wore her hair in a French twist with a few tendrils falling around her face. She wore very little makeup; just a touch of dark red lipstick and a light coat of foundation.

Draco held his breath as he watched her approach him. His lower lip quivered as she came to stand right next to him. Davis Michaels nodded at the couple, as he was ready to begin the ceremony. Draco took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

Mr. Michaels waited until the crowd gave the couple their full attention. He smiled at the anxious couple. He nodded at the Matron of Honor and the Best Man before he finally addressed the crowd.

"We're gathered here today to witness two people affirm their love and commitment to each other," the official began.

"Draco, please repeat after me," Mr. Michaels said. "I, Draco, take thee, Hermione, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to have and to hold from this day forward."

Draco repeated after the official, not once lifting his gaze from Hermione. Mr. Michaels directed Hermione to repeat after him. She did the same, also not lifting her gaze from Draco.

Ginny nodded at her son to hand the rings to the wizard next to his uncle Draco. James raised the pillow to Greg who took the two rings from it.

"Now, Draco," Mr. Michaels began. He nodded to the young wizard, "Accept the ring from Mr. Goyle and place it on Hermione's finger."

"With this ring I thee wed," Draco repeated after the older man as he placed the gold wedding ring on her finger. He smiled at her as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hermione," Mr. Michaels nodded at her. She accepted the silver band from Greg. She looked up into Draco's eyes. Her fingers shook as she placed the ring on his left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Draco smiled at her. He squeezed her hands gently, keeping them in his own. The newly wed couple both took a breath as they turned to face the wedding official.

"With the power vested in me by the London Ministry, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other."

The audience clapped as Draco brought Hermione into his chest for the long-awaited kiss. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity. She blushed as she heard the crowd applaud. They both looked at Mr. Michaels.

"I present to you Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," the official said. Another cheer rang out from the guests. Flash bulbs flashed as cameras, both Wizarding and Muggle captured the scene.

Draco shook hands with Mr. Michaels before he led Hermione to the head table as Ginny led the rest of the wedding party to their seats. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her.

Draco addressed the crowd, "Thank you all for coming. I think the food line's ready for us to go through. So please, don't be shy," he looked directly at Harry's table. Harry led the way to the buffet table. The other guests took his lead.

Draco sat next to Hermione and placed his left hand over her right hand. She interlaced her fingers with his. She smiled at him.

"I love you Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking at him.

"I love you more, Mrs. Malfoy," he smiled back, kissing her on the mouth. "We did it."

They smiled at each other as they sat quietly. They watched their guests go through the line. Mrs. Weasley brought Drew to the head table. Hermione pulled the older witch into a hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged her back. The older witch looked into the Muggle-born's face. She smiled at the younger witch giving her a reassuring nod before heading to the buffet table.

o-o-o

Harry had enchanted Hermione's old boom box, a hand-me down from her father a long time ago, earlier that morning. The music was a varied mix; good for background music as they ate their dinner. Everyone was having a great time.

"Alright," Harry said standing as the dinner guests finished up their dinners. "I think it's time we see the bride and groom bust a move on the dance floor."

The guests clapped in agreement. Draco rolled his eyes at his old nemesis. The groom extended his hand to his bride. She smiled up at him as she took it. He led her to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the dinner tables.

He held her right hand in his left and placed his right on her hip. He smiled at her as he pulled her in closer to him. They danced their first dance as an official couple as the guests looked on.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he said as he smiled at him.

"You don't have to flatter me, Draco. We're already married," she smiled.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I do," he smiled as he pulled her in closer.

"I love you, Draco," she said. "I'm sorry your parents couldn't make it."

"Yeah, me too," Draco said as he led her around the dance floor. They danced quietly as other guests joined them on the dance floor.

o-o-o

"May we cut in," Pansy Parkinson-Zabini asked the newly wedded couple. Draco looked at Hermione and nodded.

Draco extended his hand to his former Housemate. The Ministry auror nodded her head as she accepted her friend's hand. The platinum blonde wizard led the dark haired witch on the dance floor.

"Shall we?" the tall wizard asked the Muggle-born.

Hermione gulped as she looked up at the former Slytherin. She smiled and accepted his hand. Blaise gently pulled her in close to him as he led her on the dance floor.

"With all the rumors flying around, I was absolutely surprised to hear that you were the one who landed the Slytherin Prince," Blaise said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Hermione asked, her breath hitched as she looked up at one of Draco's oldest friends. The wizard gently smiled.

"Draco has been billed as one of the most eligible bachelors in the Wizarding World since our last years at Hogwarts," he smiled at her. "Pansy even had a thing for him."

Hermione laughed remembering as much. The wizard took in a deep breath. "Draco's gonna kill me when he finds out I told you this, but that's okay. I could just _Obliviate_ him," the Ministry Obliviator said. Hermione canted her eyebrow, curious as to what the wizard was alluding. "During the war, he told me that if we were going to make it through it all, he wanted to set things right.

"I guess he got his chance," he said as he turned her. Hermione trembled, a little as she looked up at the former Slytherin, her eyes starting to brim with tears. He nodded at her. "I think he's very lucky to have you, Hermione.

"Make sure he treats you right," he smiled. She nodded her thanks to him for the kind words.

o-o-o

"You look handsome as ever, Draco," Pansy said smiling at her former crush.

"Thanks, Pansy," he smiled back at his former Housemate.

"So why didn't you tell us about Hermione?" Pansy asked, canting an eyebrow.

"I've already had this conversation with Greg and Jo," he said. "I stupidly thought you guys would say something … awful."

"Come on, Draco," Pansy shook her head as he turned her on the dance floor. "We're not the spoiled Pure-blood brats anymore that we were at Hogwarts."

Draco laughed. "I guess we aren't," he smiled at her. They both looked in the direction of Blaise and Hermione. "You don't think he's telling her any embarrassing childhood stories, do you?"

Pansy just laughed. He joined in as they turned on the dance floor.

o-o-o

The guests talked and danced the rest of the night away. They congratulated the newlyweds. The motley group of young wizards and witches stood next to the bar.

"If I may, Draco, may I borrow your wife for this dance?" the scarred wizard asked. Draco nodded at his old rival. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them as she accepted her oldest friend's hand.

The two danced on the dance floor quietly for a while. He looked at his friend. "Could you have imagined the Wizarding World we live in right now almost twenty years ago?"

She shook her head. "The world continues to amaze me, Harry."

"You know Ron's probably rolling his eyes at you two right now," Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Do you think he approves?"

"I think Ron would have been the first to congratulate the both of you," Harry said, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Thanks Harry," she said kissing him on the cheek as they finished their dance.

o-o-o

21 March, Monday, 2300 GMT

Hermione and Draco made sure to thank everyone who was able to make the ceremony to help them celebrate. The Muggles left the Muggle way. They all enjoyed the celebration. They didn't notice any weird things from the other guests that they were previously warned about.

The Wizarding folk enjoyed themselves as well. They all congratulated the couple before leaving either by floo or by apparition. The Weasleys and the Potters stayed behind to help clean-up, something Draco and Hermione appreciated although they strongly declined, saying as guests they didn't have to. As always, they wouldn't take, "no," for an answer.

It took Draco, Harry, and Mr. Weasley only fifteen minutes to break down the backyard; clean-up was a breeze. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley minded the children. Drew fell asleep a good hour ago. James and Ronda were out cold as well.

"Alright, you two have a good night," Harry said, hugging both Hermione and Draco. He then joined Ginny and their kids in the fireplace. Arthur and Molly Weasley had left five minutes before using the floo network.

Draco and Hermione both let out a breath as they watched the flames turn from green back to red as the Potters left the house. Hermione hugged her new husband. He held her left hand on his chest, running his finger over the small gold band. He nodded towards their bedroom.

"Remember that little disagreement we had about inviting my parents," he said smiling. She nodded. He kissed her cheek, "Well?"

"You're incorrigible," she said as she pulled him towards their bedroom, wiggling her eyebrows. He smirked as he followed her to the bedroom.

11


	27. Chapter 27

22 March, Tuesday, 0800 GMT

Draco watched Hermione sleep as he sat in the bay window, holding Drew in his arms. He had pulled baby duty, allowing Hermione to sleep in when Drew stirred. He smiled remembering the events of the past twenty-four hours.

o-o-o

21 March, Monday, 2315 GMT

The wedding night was amazing. He told himself he wasn't going to pressure her.

"I love you, Draco," she said as her hands began to undress him. It was his turn to take a breath.

It took every ounce of self-control for him not to tear off her white garb, right then and there. He ran his fingers down her back and he heard her take in a sharp breath. He undid her zipper and then looked into her eyes. The dress pooled at her feet exposing her naked upper body. He smiled at her as she began to flush. She mirrored Draco's top half as she had unbuttoned his shirt and it too lay at their feet.

He pulled her towards the bed. He canted his eyebrow as he landed on it after she had pushed him down. He smiled as he grabbed onto her waist. He pulled her onto her back. He looked down at her as she lay beneath him.

He gently removed the rest of her clothing. He watched her take deep breaths to control herself. Her eyelids fluttered.

He undressed completely. She felt the bed dip as he placed his knee in between her thighs. He kissed up from her navel, taking in one nipple and then the other. He smirked to himself as she arched her back letting out an exhaled breath through pursed lips.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, hearing her moan as he ran his hand up her thigh and over her entrance.

"Please, Draco," she said begging him, as she ran her hand over his buttocks.

Draco would need no more prodding. She spread her legs wider allowing him to move in closer. He threw foreplay out the window and buried himself into her up to the hilt. She moaned his name and that sent him over the top. She wrapped her lower legs around his thighs as he pumped into her. She kept up with his rhythm. She pulled on his neck bringing his face closer to hers. He smirked before leaning in to kiss her, never once stopping his thrusts.

They made love over, and over again. Draco had collapsed on her. She kissed his neck. He whispered that he loved her and she whispered a similar reply.

He gently rolled off her and lay next to her holding her in his arms. She blinked sleepily up at him before moving in closer. He pulled her onto his chest. She rested her head on him before succumbing to sleep.

He watched her sleep. He smiled to himself, 'how lucky he was to have her,' he thought. He, too, fell asleep.

o-o-o

22 March, Tuesday, 0815 GMT

"Hey," he said as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she said softly as Draco, still holding Drew who woke up moments earlier, joined her on the bed.

She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. He kissed her on the mouth. He smiled at her, "Morning, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy."

She laughed as she looked down at their daughter. "I'm going to have to get used to being called that," she said, smiling at him.

"It's not that hard to imagine, is it?" he said, running his finger over her jaw line.

"No," she said. "We should do a name change for Drew, too."

"Do we really?" Draco asked, smiling.

Hermione looked at him, slightly surprised. She studied his face.

"I just think it's a nice way to honor your parents," he said, shrugging. She hugged him. He squeezed her left hand.

"We're a family; the Granger-Malfoys," he smiled. "The Lioness and the Serpent, forever, remember."

o-o-o

19 March, Saturday, 1515 GMT

Draco had asked Mrs. Weasley if she could watch Drew for the afternoon. He wanted to take Hermione wedding band shopping.

Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked down the Wizarding street. The commercial centers of Diagon Alley were bustling for a Saturday afternoon. Draco led her to one of the smaller jewelers on the row. The unassuming Muggle-born couple had opened the shop fifty years ago. They weathered both Wizarding wars. Their business was honest and quite modest. A decade or two ago, Draco wouldn't have found himself in such a place.

Today, he didn't quite mind it at all. He held the door open for Hermione as he nodded for them to enter.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Reyna," Draco Malfoy said, shaking hands with the elderly couple.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Claudia Reyna shook hands with the platinum blonde, "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too. I'd like the both of you to meet my fiancée," Draco said as he introduced Hermione to the old couple. "Claudia, Kendall, this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger," Kendall Reyna said as Hermione shook both storeowners' hands. "So I see young Malfoy has finally popped the question."

Both Hermione and Draco laughed. She showed them the engagement ring that the couple crafted.

"So what can we do you for today?" the older witch asked.

"Well," Draco shrugged. "We're getting married on Monday."

The two older people smiled. They shook the younger witch's hand. "That's bloody great, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Reyna said.

"We'd like it very much if you would make us our wedding bands," Draco said as he squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I think that could be arranged," Mrs. Reyna said nodding as she swept her wand hand. Two chairs slid across the room. She pointed at the seats. The younger witch and wizard sat.

o-o-o

The jewelers showed them a nice small collection of wedding bands. Draco and Hermione looked through them, thoughtfully.

"I like the simplicity of a gold and silver band," he said, looking at Hermione as he pulled the two rings.

Hermione smiled at him. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

"Very funny," Draco said, laughing. He handed her the gold ring. "Gold and silver, Gryffindor and Slytherin forever."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She laughed before kissing his cheek, "I like it."

The older couple smiled. The two were former Gryffindors themselves. The grey haired witch scribbled something on a piece of parchment before showing it to them.

"I think this might work," Mrs. Reyna said.

Draco and Hermione read the parchment. Mrs. Reyna had drawn two rings, one labeled Draco; silver, number 11. Another was labeled Hermione; gold, number 7. The inscription for Draco's ring was, "The Lioness and the Serpent forever, 21 March," while the inscription for Hermione's read, "The Serpent and the Lioness forever, 21 March."

"I like it," Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Draco squeezed her hand. He nodded at the older couple.

"We'll get right on that," Mrs. Reyna said as she handed Mr. Reyna the larger silver ring.

o-o-o

22 March, Tuesday, 0820 GMT

"We have the rest of the week off," Draco smiled. "No Hogwarts students, no Potions Lab mishaps. Rest and relaxation."

Hermione smiled. "I never figured you for someone who lives in the moment."

"Things happen, that can change a man," he said as he touched her face. "As long as those moments are with you and Drew, I'll be happy."

o-o-o

27 March, Sunday, 2135 GMT

They had spent the whole week visiting Muggle tourist spots in London; Draco's idea actually. For Hermione, it was nice to slow down. Draco had a field day, enjoying the Muggle sites.

They had dinner with the Potters and the Weasleys. They also spent time with Gregory, Joanna and the kids. They even had dinner with Blaise and Pansy.

The Wizarding World was again filled with gossipmongers. Draco tried to steer Hermione away from all that, albeit unsuccessfully. She kept telling him that people will always talk; she knew this from experience.

They talked about their immediate future. Draco suggested he take the rest of the school year off already knowing Hermione's answer. Harry had already volunteered to keep an eye on Hermione and Drew while Draco was away. Still, Draco felt uneasy. He wanted to be there if something were to happen to her.

o-o-o

27 March, Sunday, 2135 GMT

Draco pulled his satchel onto his shoulder and ran his finger over his wand. He also patted his trouser pocket, feeling the flip-phone. He walked to the fireplace about ready to floo.

The two both heard the familiar popping sound. Draco pulled Hermione behind him, holding his wand out before him defensively.

The short balding man put his hands up defensively. Draco was surprised to see the Spanish doctor.

"Dr. Mago?" Draco said as he and Hermione walked towards the visitor.

"I'm sorry to alarm you," Dr. Mago said as he put his hands down.

"You're a wizard," Draco said.

The doctor nodded his head. He looked at Draco. "You asked for my help a while back. I've been giving it some thought."

The wizard held up a potion bottle. He handed it over to Draco. He noted the silver band on his finger.

"I've spoken with Poppy Pomfrey and Elizabeth Masterson," the older gentleman said. "They think it's highly experimental but it could be a treatment worth looking into. You would be using it in conjunction with your Muggle medication.

"It would be equivalent to chemotherapy. The side-effects would probably be worse," Dr. Mago said. "It could give you a new lease on life, or at least extend it. It is your call, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco looked at Hermione. He squeezed her hand. They all sat down to listen to what Dr. Mago had in mind.

9


	28. Chapter 28

8 June, Wednesday, 2300 BST

Draco and Hermione had kept to the usual routine since he returned to Hogwarts after the Spring Recess. Every night after bed check, regardless of whether or not Hermione was at home or on shift at St. Augustine, Draco would make his way up to Astronomy Tower to call Hermione via cellular.

They would talk about their day. Eventually the conversation would get to Hermione's treatment.

o-o-o

"Oh and the answer to your next question, is 'yes, I've already taken my pills," she said. The both of them laughed.

Unlike Muggle chemotherapy, the treatment regimen that Dr. Esteban Mago, Dr. Tobias Whitney, Dr. Elizabeth Masterson, and Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey had her on allowed her to do her usual activities. She was even able to be around Drew safely. But it did at times make her quite weak. She was scheduled for biweekly treatments since Dr. Mago popped in on them the evening Draco was heading back to Hogwarts for the last quarter of the school year.

"You're alright, aren't you?" he asked, yawning.

"I'm fine, Draco," Hermione said, looking at Drew as the youngster slept. "This round wasn't as weakening."

"I love you," Draco said.

"I love you more," Hermione said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the platform?" he asked.

"We'll be there," Hermione said, yawning. "Harry and Pansy will be there, too."

"It's like our Hogwarts' days all over again," he smiled, shutting his eyes, "looking forward to the summer holidays."

Hermione laughed, remembering the long train rides home from Hogwarts. She remembered looking forward to seeing her parents' smiling faces when she stepped off the train. She took in a breath. She also remembered the trepidation she felt, thinking about her Wizarding future.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting up more alertly.

"Yeah, just thinking about the past that's all," she said, exhaling. "Could you have ever imagined us together now, back when we were kids?"

"That's why we go through life," he said. "I'm just glad you decided to look past my shortcomings and go through it, with me."

"I love you," she said, softly.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said. "Kiss Drew goodnight for me."

"I will," she said. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Okay," he said as he stood up.

"I'm going to hang up now," she said.

He laughed. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he heard her giggle before the phone clicked.

o-o-o

The summer holidays began. The young family spent the days together as if they were their last days together. They spent time with the Potters, the Weasleys, and the Goyles. They were even at the Parkinson-Zabini house when Blaise and Pansy announced they were pregnant.

About the only thing that got a little touchy was when Hermione suggested that Draco go visit his parents. Draco looked at her as if she had uttered an unforgiveable curse. Hermione never brought it up after that. The rest of the summer was enjoyable.

o-o-o

31 August, Wednesday, 2335 BST

The three of them had spent the last day of the summer holidays together; just hanging out in the backyard of the old quaint three-bedroom house in the Muggle neighborhood. They watched the seven-month old infant be curious about the world around her, her grey eyes wide with wonder.

It was a little over two hours since the young parents had tucked the little child into bed. Draco kissed his wife's forehead as he pulled her in closer to his chest. He never thought he would ever describe himself as a gentle lover, but he had since learned to become one. He kissed Hermione on the mouth before reaching up to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as she ran her hand over the silver rope chain around his neck.

"I've lived with cancer for years, Draco," she said smiling, her eyes a little droopy. "I welcome this kind of hurt; it makes me feel alive."

Draco kissed her again. She kissed him back. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I can always ask Headmistress McGonagall again for the year off."

"The kids love you, Draco," she said looking up into his face. "And you love to teach."

"Still, if something were to happen while I'm away," he began.

Hermione placed her fingertips on his lips, halting him. "Nothing's gonna happen, Draco," she said. "Besides, Harry will be a floo or a phone call away. Drew and I'll be all right. I've got January 5th programmed into the calendar of important events on my phone to look forward to, remember."

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes. There was a long pause as Draco searched her face. "I asked Mum if she wouldn't mind checking in on you once in a while," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'yes.' You know she's kept every note you'd owled to her along with all the Muggle photos of Drew in a scrapbook she keeps in her private study. Dad never bothers going in there," he smiled at her running a finger over her cheek. "I didn't know you were writing to her."

She gulped. She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured she should get to know her grandchild. I didn't actually know they were getting to her. I wasn't getting any return correspondence. For all I knew, your parents were destroying the posts every time they saw the return address. I just … I just figured at least one set of grandparents should get to know her."

"Hey," Draco said gently, squeezing her waist, "I think your parents have gotten to know her. They're watching over her all the time."

She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had never outgrown, trying to keep her tears at bay. Her eyes were already glossy, "I love you, Draco."

"I love you more, Hermione," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss this, you know."

"You'd better," she said as she yawned. He laughed. She ran her fingertips over the rope chain again before they settled over his left hand on her waist. Her fingers grazed the silver wedding band on his ring finger. "Shouldn't you place this on your chain before you head to Hogwarts?"

"We don't go into the Potions Lab until the official first day of classes," he said as he looked at his hand. He smiled at her. "I've got time. Besides, I wouldn't want anybody to think I was available or anything waiting on that platform at King's Cross."

She laughed. "You're incorrigible, you know that."

"So you've been saying since we first got together," he smiled back, "Although it's a lot nicer to hear than ferret."

"I haven't called you that since we were at Hogwarts," she said smiling.

"We used to get on each other's nerves so much, didn't we," he said as she nodded. He grinned sheepishly as she narrowed her eyes at him wondering what he was thinking. He answered her unasked question. "I was just thinking about what the make-up sex would have been like."

Hermione was noticeably blushing. Draco just kept smiling. She laughed as she slapped his chest playfully, "You are …"

"I know," he interrupted. "Incorrigible."

They both laughed. He pulled her in for one last kiss before whispering to her to get some rest. They both gave way to slumber.

o-o-o

1 September, Thursday, 1050 BST

Draco held Drew in his arms as he pointed to the red and black engine that pulled the Hogwarts Express. It would leave in another ten minutes. Hermione, Ginny and Harry were talking a couple of meters away. Ginny was hugging James as Harry held Ronda. Ginny was also riding on the train to get to Hogwarts.

"I figured Draco would be taking the school year off," Harry said to Hermione as he nodded at the platinum blonde father allowing the infant to touch the front of the engine.

She smiled at the pair at the front of the train. She turned to Ginny and Harry, "I told him he should teach. The kids would be at a loss without him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand.

Both Potters shrugged. "I guess," the former Gryffindor Seeker said. "I don't think the First Years would survive with Professor Snape breathing down their necks."

The two witches laughed as the black clad professor came up behind the scarred wizard and flicked his ear, quite hard. Harry winced.

"Ow!" Harry yelped.

"I heard that," the Head of Slytherin House said, smirking. He nodded at the two young mothers before nodding in the direction of the other Potions teacher. "Looks like he's showing the younger Malfoy to what she should be looking forward."

Hermione laughed. "That's a good ten years down the line, Professor."

"Well, it's good to plan for the future," the older wizard shrugged as they heard the Conductor-Guard call for the passengers to board. "We could use more good Slytherins."

The Muggle-born mother laughed. "She could be a Gryffindor."

Even the usual stoic professor laughed. "Well, as long as she keeps it in the family. Merlin forbid, she ends up in the other two houses.

"Madame Potter, coming on board?" Professor Severus Snape nodded towards the train as he boarded. "Hermione, you might want to tell that husband of yours to board as well."

"I'll be right up, Sir," the ginger haired mediwitch said as she nodded back. She kissed Ronda on the cheek before Harry placed her into the front seat of the double stroller.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione watched as Draco pointed the three of them out to the little infant. Draco smiled at his daughter adoringly as they walked toward the small group. The Conductor-Guard shouted again, five minutes to the hour of departure.

"That wizard's totally in love with you," Ginny said as she placed James into the double stroller as well.

"Yeah, you've got that Pure-blood wrapped around your little finger," Harry joked.

"I think Drew's got that down," Hermione said. They all laughed. "You better get on the train, Ginny."

She nodded. Harry pulled her into his arms for a last hug. He smiled at his wife. They leaned into each other and kissed.

"You go Madame Potter!" the Fourth Year Hufflepuff yelled through the train car window. Others around him clapped as the two Potters smiled at each other before looking up at the onlookers.

"Keep it up, Jimmy," the red-headed mediwitch shouted back. "I might not be too keen on healing your Quidditch injuries this school year."

Everyone laughed. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. She gave Hermione a long hug as if she knew that in the balance of things, it might be one of the last. She looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione just nodded at her as if to say, 'things will be fine with her.'

Ginny boarded the train as the engineer blew the train's whistle signaling the train's imminent departure. She waved at her kids and the two adults as Draco finally reached the pair of Gryffindors.

He placed his forehead on the brown-haired infant's forehead. They both smiled at each other, their grey eyes brightening. Hermione had to take in a breath. Draco placed Drew in her stroller.

Draco shook hands with the former Gryffindor seeker. "Don't be too hard on the First Years," Harry said as he patted the Potions Professor on the back. He nodded at the both of them before wheeling the two kids in the stroller a little ways away to give the couple some privacy.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He looked into her face and smiled. Hermione touched the silver chain that rested outside of his shirtfront. Draco removed the wedding band from his left hand and showed it to Hermione. He shrugged as he unclasped the chain and quickly threaded the ring onto it before re-clasping the silver necklace around his neck.

"See, I told you it would keep the ladies away," he smiled at her.

She shook her head smiling, speechless for the moment. She watched him tuck the chain into his shirt.

"Hey," he said as they heard the Conductor-Guard yell out another warning. "You remember the talk we had last year in your apartment before I left for Hogwarts?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We talked about a whole lot of stuff, Draco."

"The thing about Muggle movie farewells, I think is what you described it as," Draco said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are incorr," she began. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her full on the mouth interrupting her. It was as if time stood still as they held the kiss. It seemed they didn't hear any of the whooping and applauding around them.

"You go Professor Malfoy," Jimmy shouted.

"Yeah," a blonde Second Year Slytherin called out. "Kiss the crap out of her!"

The kissing couple finally broke their farewell embrace. Hermione flushed in embarrassment but laughed anyway with her husband. The onlookers hooted and hollered as she leaned into him, whispering, "You're such a prat."

"I know. But you love me anyway," he smiled into her cheek as they both heard the train whistle signaling departure as the train wheels began to turn.

He quickly bent down and kissed the infant on her head one last time. He nodded at Hermione, smiling as he hopped onto the moving train. "I'll call you later tonight!" he shouted as the train picked up speed exiting the station.

"That was straight out of a Muggle movie," Harry said as he pushed James and Ronda in the double stroller, stopping next to Drew.

"Very funny, Harry," she said as the train was now gone.

"Come on. Let's go grab some lunch," Harry said as he put his arm around his oldest friend leading her to the Muggle entrance.

13


	29. Chapter 29

The first academic semester was a long one for Draco. His mind wandered at times as he thought about Hermione and Drew. He welcomed the night when he was able to hear her voice during their usual late-night cellular conversations.

Draco couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays to arrive. He was set to leave Hogwarts early Christmas Eve morning.

On the winter visit to Hogsmeade, he had bought two bags full of toys and stuffed animals that he shrunk for transport. He pictured the look on both Hermione's and Drew's faces. He could already picture Hermione shaking her head and smiling at him, showing mock disapproval. No, Drew was not going to be spoiled rotten as he was.

o-o-o

23 December, Friday, 2215 GMT

The older refined wizard walked with purpose through the lower part of the castle. He brushed a wayward strand of his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. He turned into the foyer at the entrance of Slytherin House just as the black haired professor exited.

"Lucius," the head of Slytherin House nodded at his old friend.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy nodded at the other wizard. "Have you seen my son?"

"Uh, yes, he's packing, I think," Professor Snape nodded towards the entrance of the dungeons for the former Slytherin to follow him.

Professor Snape led him to the professors' quarters. He knocked on Draco's opened door. "Knock, knock," the black clad professor said. "Look who was in the neighborhood."

Professor Snape nodded at the two of them before he left. Lucius Malfoy looked around the simple bedroom; not the extravagantly decorated room he had expected. Draco had changed over the past year.

"Father," Draco nodded at the older wizard as he folded the last t-shirt and placed it into his bag. He patted the shrunken bag of gifts before shutting the suitcase. He placed the luggage onto the floor next to his four-post bed. He took in a breath, knowing he would probably be in for a long lecture.

"So what brings you by this late at night, Sir?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Lucius gave him a signature smirk. Draco canted his head. 'Wow, so this is what Hermione saw all those years. Mental note, try never to smirk at Hermione ever again,' he thought. He looked at his father intently.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we," the older wizard said, a little sharply. He leaned against the young man's desk. Draco tried hard to keep his facial expression even keeled.

"What did you want to discuss, Father?" the younger man asked.

"Your involvement with the Granger witch," he answered icily.

"Yes, my wife," Draco said calmly.

Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his son. He intertwined his fingers as he took in a breath. "Why are you really with her, Draco? You two couldn't stand each other during your days at Hogwarts!"

Draco took in a breath. He smiled to himself. "People grow up, Father."

"A Mudblood, Draco," his father said as he slammed his fist onto the desktop.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. He had to count to ten in his head and take a deep breath before he did something he would regret.

"People talk, Draco. They talk about the witch's bastard child. Did you marry her because you felt pity on her?"

Draco clenched his jaw for a moment. He returned his father's smirk. "I married Hermione because I'm in love with her."

"Bullshit!" his father said, narrowing his eyes at him. "She's lording something over you; I sense it."

"She is my wife, Father," Draco said, taking in a breath, "The woman with whom I am going to share the rest of my life."

"You will have this marriage annulled," Lucius said as he took a step toward his son.

"What kills you most, Father? The fact that I married a Muggle-born or that you had no say in it?"

"I will have the Ministry discredit this marriage," he said grabbing the younger wizard's arm.

Draco clenched his jaw for a moment. He wrenched his arm out of his father's grasp. "It wasn't a Wizarding ceremony," Draco smirked at his father.

The older wizard narrowed his eyes at him. "I will disown you before you throw the Malfoy fortunes to that trash."

"You son of a . . ." Draco started to walk out of his room. He breathed in, turning back to the older wizard. "You do what you have to do, Father."

"Don't walk away from me," Mr. Malfoy took a step forward.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I need to go make my rounds for bed check. Good evening, Father," Draco said crisply. He exited his room and headed out of the dungeons, leaving his father looking dumbfounded. Draco needed to clear his head.

Mr. Malfoy's usual pale skin turned crimson. He was enraged. 'How dare his son defy him like that!' he thought to himself.

He stalked out of the dungeons himself, heading to the foyer just outside of the Great Hall. He needed to apparate away to clear his head. The fresh air would do him some good.

He canted his head as he drew his wand in the foyer. He knew where he could definitely clear the air. He set sights on the quiet Muggle neighborhood.

5


	30. Chapter 30

23 December, Friday, 2230 GMT

Hermione pulled the kettle of hot water from the stove and poured the hot water over the loose tealeaves in the teakettle. She peeked at her wristwatch as she heard the doorbell ring. 'Who would be calling at half past ten?' she thought to herself as she stirred the brew before covering it to allow the leaves to bloom. She sighed before heading to the front door.

She paused for a moment in front of the nursery peering in to check on the infant. She continued her trek to the door. She peered through the peephole and then did a double take.

She opened the door. She took in a breath, composing herself. "Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, "Please, come in."

The platinum blonde wizard nodded as he entered the one story home. He looked at the humble surroundings as Hermione closed the door behind him.

"I was just about to have some tea, Sir," she began, "Would you care to join me?"

He just nodded. She hesitated for a moment before walking past him into the kitchen. He followed her.

She poured out two cups of tea and pulled some freshly baked shortbread cookies from the cookie tin. She placed everything on a tray and brought it to the table where Mr. Malfoy had already taken a seat. She took a seat as well. They both sipped their tea in silence.

"This is good tea," her father-in-law commented.

"It's green tea," she said, not knowing what else to say, "full of antioxidants."

Mr. Malfoy nodded as he turned one of the cookies in his hand, a little hesitantly as if he worried about the morsel being poisoned. He slowly took a bite out of the cookie. He smiled to himself. He looked up at the young woman across from him.

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we," the older wizard said as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his paper napkin.

Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She studied the older man's face, a slightly older version of her husband's. She took a deep breath. "What would you like to discuss, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What sort of spell have you placed my son under?" he asked icily.

Her hand trembled as she placed her teacup back on its saucer. She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know what you mean, Sir."

"He seems to think that he's in love with you," he said disdainfully. "Have you been spiking his tea with some sort of potion?"

She didn't know what made her stand up suddenly. Her father-in-law was somehow casting her marriage in a false light. What scared her most about this was deep down she also wondered why Draco had settled for her. She stepped away from the table and started to head out of the kitchen.

"I will not allow this sham of a marriage to a Mudblood sully the Malfoy name!" Mr. Malfoy followed her out of the kitchen.

Hermione turned suddenly. She felt her knees buckle. She took a deep breath as she felt as if the room were spinning slightly. She knew something was definitely out of sorts. She leaned against the back of the sofa fronting the television.

"It's getting late, Mr. Malfoy," she said slowly. "I'm sure you can show yourself out."

"How much will it take?" he asked as he pulled something from his robes.

She watched him place the tip of a self-inking quill on a piece of parchment. It was the Wizarding equivalent of a Muggle checkbook. Hermione began to tremble. She hoped the older Malfoy had not noticed.

"How much?!" he asked sharply. "One million galleons? Five?"

"Make it ten and I might just consider it," she said incredulously. Her eyes grew larger as the pen coursed over the parchment.

"Done!" Mr. Malfoy said as he tore the check from the checkbook. He handed it over to the Muggle-born witch.

She looked at the one followed by the seven zeroes. It would have made for a hefty college fund for Drew. She felt a tear fall onto her thumb. It slid down onto the signed check. She shut her eyes for a moment as she tried to compose herself.

She looked up into the blonde wizard's face. His eyes were the same grey colored orbs as her husband's as well as her daughter's. Her own eyes fluttered. "Am I so wrong for your son, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked softly.

"My son's choices have been quite questionable this past year," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't need your money, Mr. Malfoy," she said softly, handing him back his check. She heard Drew whimper. She looked up at the older wizard. "Please excuse me."

She left him where he stood as she entered her daughter's room. Hermione's eyes fluttered. She reached her daughter's crib as the young infant stood up grasping at the slats, crying. Hermione's legs wobbled. She needed to grab hold of the crib to steady herself.

She patted the child's back. "Sh, Drew," she said as she pulled her into her arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

o-o-o

Mr. Malfoy stood looking down at the check the young lady had returned to him. He was fuming. 'How dare that Mudblood decline his offer,' the blonde wizard gritted his teeth. He thought it was quite fair if not more than sufficient a settlement.

He heard the loud thud come from the room that the Muggle-born witch had entered. It was followed by a crying sound. Mr. Malfoy hesitated before he walked into the small room. He gasped as he saw the small child crying at the Muggle-born witch's side.

Mr. Malfoy dropped the small rectangular parchment. He walked swiftly to the fallen witch's side. He noticed blood trickling from her nose and right ear.

"Ms. Granger," he said as he glanced at the small infant. The child looked like her mother: brown wavy hair, freckled nose and the large size of the child's eyes. He took a breath as he noticed the grey.

"Drew," the young mother said dazedly.

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Malfoy said sharply trying to get her attention. She looked in his direction. She took a deep breath. Her lower lip trembled. Her eyes began to water. She stifled a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she said weakly. "I never meant to hurt your family."

Mr. Malfoy took in a breath. He touched the blood trail that seeped from her ear. He felt her neck for her pulse. It was beating way too fast. He patted her face, trying to keep her conscious.

"Ms. Granger," he said. "I need you to calm down. I need you to take deep breaths."

Hermione was dazed, her breathing remained quick and short. Mr. Malfoy gently shook her shoulder. "Hermione," he said sharply. Hermione's eyes snapped to look at the older wizard.

"Everything is going to be alright, Hermione," he said as he took hold of the young witch's hand. "But I'm going to need you to slow your breathing down a little."

She tried to concentrate on his face. She consciously fought herself from speeding up her breaths. She knew for herself that her heart rate was through the roof; she needed to calm down. She felt the remnants of the blood trickle down her neck and she tasted the metallic taste of her own blood from her nose. She gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy," she paused, her lower lip trembling. "Tell Draco to take care of Drew, please."

"Hermione, listen," Mr. Malfoy began as the little girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder, silently crying.

"Tell him I love him," Hermione said pleadingly up at her Father-in-law.

"You can tell him yourself," he said, touching her cheek gently. He pulled the infant into his arms. The small child stiffened for a moment, then whimpered. The older wizard aimed his wand at the fallen witch. "I'm taking you to Hogwarts."

7


	31. Chapter 31

Mr. Malfoy turned on the floor of the foyer at the base of the steps. He checked on the fallen mother. He took in a breath as the little child pushed her head deeper into his shoulder, crying silent tears.

"Lucius?" the large hulking Care of Magical Creatures professor walked into the foyer, a pair of freshly killed chickens draped over his shoulder. He dropped the carcasses and ran over to the blonde wizard.

The blonde wizard stood unsteadily with the infant in his arms. He spoke shakily to the gamekeeper, "I need to get them up to Pomfrey."

Hagrid just nodded and scooped the Muggle-born witch up and started quickly for the staircases. The new grandfather followed the half-giant as the child in his arms seemed to have fallen asleep. His head seemed clouded with everything that had happened since leaving Hogwarts earlier that evening.

The blonde wizard was never much of a speed demon. But he could have outrun any locomotive with the adrenaline he had taking the steps a few at a time trying to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. He reached the third floor just as Hagrid placed the young mother onto a gurney. The veteran mediwitch Pomfrey assessed Hermione's vitals.

The ginger haired assistant mediwitch turned to see the older Malfoy take deep breaths. She led two other medical personnel over to where he stood to administer to the new arrivals.

"Ms. Potter," Mr. Malfoy said as the youngest Weasley child took the infant from him. "She feels like she's burning up."

"We'll take care of her, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said. "About Hermione, Sir…"

"She collapsed," Mr. Malfoy began. "We were having a heated discussion. She …"

Madame Pomfrey nodded at the mediwitch tending to the older Malfoy. She directed the four staff members around Hermione towards one of the examination rooms. She waved her wand sending a messenger _Patronus_ to the head mistress before following the trauma team into the room.

Ginny quickly uttered cooling spells over the child trying to bring her body temperature down. The young mediwitch placed her on a gurney before wheeling her into a small examination room. Mr. Malfoy for the first time in his life felt not in control.

His eyes glossed over. He felt lightheaded. Hagrid caught hold of the Pure-blood wizard's robe as his knees wobbled. He led him to one of the benches in the hospital wing's waiting room.

o-o-o

23 December, Friday, 2300 GMT

The cagey former Transfiguration professor looked up from the papers she had been looking at when the veteran mediwitch's _Patronus_ appeared in front of her desk. She stood up gasping as she heard the news about the former Gryffindor. She headed out the door casting her own _Patronus_ and sending it to the dungeons to summon Draco to meet her up in the Hospital Wing.

Draco started from the uppermost tower of the castle making his rounds. He was already finishing his rounds in the dungeons and headed toward his quarters when the head mistress' _Patronus_ arrived _._

'Great,' Draco shook his head. 'Some kid must have snuck out during bed check and got himself a ticket to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing.' He headed towards the main staircases. He looked upwards, rolled his eyes and began his three-floor trek up the stairs.

When he arrived on the third floor landing, he was surprised to see his father sitting on one of the benches. He rushed over to him fearing the worst. "Father," the younger Malfoy said, a hint of concern in his voice, "Is Mother alright?"

His father nodded as he took in a breath, standing up. He gulped before he answered his son, "Mum's fine. Draco listen," the older Malfoy said looking at the younger blonde, "I … I had a talk with Hermione."

Draco looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Draco breathed deeply.

"It got heated," Lucius said.

Draco landed a fist against his father's cheek that could have rivaled Hermione's one that had connected when they were back at Hogwarts. Draco watched as his father sprawled on the floor clutching his cheek. Head Mistress McGonagall hurried to the older wizard's side.

"Professor Malfoy," she said in an admonishing tone, looking up at the younger platinum blonde who was cradling his hand. She helped Lucius up to a standing position. She helped him back to his seat.

Draco paced back and forth. Lucius nodded at the old witch, signaling that he would be okay. The old witch took hold of Draco's elbow, leading him away from his father.

"What has gotten into you?" Professor McGonagall asked her subordinate.

"Is Hermione alright?" the younger wizard looked at his boss, his eyes brimming with moisture.

"Draco," Professor McGonagall sighed. "Your father brought Drew and Hermione here. Madame Pomfrey and her team are working on Hermione. Ginny's tending to Drew.

"Talk to your father, Draco. You two are family," Professor McGonagall said, nodding her head towards the older platinum blonde. She gave the Malfoys their privacy, leaving to hunt down an ice pack.

Draco sat on the bench next to his father. They sat in silence for a moment. Draco pulled a clean handkerchief from his robe and handed it to the older wizard. Lucius placed it on his cheek, sopping up the blood from the laceration. The older Malfoy looked at his son.

"How old is she?" Lucius asked his son softly.

Draco gulped. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment. He looked back at his father. "Drew will turn one on the 5th. She was born six weeks premature."

Draco could already see the wheels in his father's head turning. Lucius looked at the younger wizard. "You and Hermione were together before the war ended?"

Draco blinked quickly but tears started to roll down his cheeks anyway. "I'm not proud of a lot of things that I've done in my life, Father," the young wizard looked at the same grey eyes as his daughter. "I . . . I took advantage of Hermione."

"What were you thinking, Draco?" his father asked, wide eyed. "Your mother and I might have been linked to the Death Eater movement, Son. We've never taught you to disrespect a witch like that."

"I ... I know, Dad," Draco said. "I don't know what I was thinking. Hermione and I had always gotten on each other's nerves.

"It was the evening of the Crabbe Mansion raid. Hermione didn't know I was a double. I rescued her and brought her to the Manor," the younger wizard said. "She struggled against me.

"One thing led to another," he said looking up at his father, "I let my emotions get the better of me and it happened."

"Is she blackmailing you to keep you out of Azkaban? How much are you paying her; she said she didn't need my money? Is that why you're together?" Lucius asked, studying his son intently.

"We became friends before we got involved, Dad," he said looking at him. "We found out so many things about each other. I started to fall in love with her."

"You married her in March, Draco," Lucius said, trying to make sense of all the details. "Why did you wait until after Drew was born?"

"Hermione has cancer, Dad," the young man said after a while. "Madame Pomfrey actually diagnosed her before we graduated from here. She didn't tell anybody; not even Harry or Ginny until after Drew was born.

"Before I got the post here at Hogwarts, her oncologist gave her six months to live. She didn't tell me," Draco tried to stifle a sob. "Then she found out she was pregnant. She kept that from me, too. She didn't want me to feel obligated.

"In fact, she had adoption paperwork written up so that if she happened to … not survive the delivery that Drew would be taken care of."

"You purchased the old Granger house," Lucius said, just stating the facts.

Draco looked at his father, blinking back the tears. "When I first brought her back to the house, she actually told me that it would take some time but she'd pay me back."

Lucius smiled at him. "She was always very resilient, wasn't she? She didn't want you to be concerned about her."

"She didn't want to marry me at first," Draco said.

"Why not?" the older Malfoy asked.

Draco looked down for a moment, "She didn't think she was good enough for me. She asked me why I would want to marry a corpse."

Lucius did something he had not done in a while. He pulled his son into a hug. Draco cried into his shoulder. Lucius held him there for a long while.

"I'm really sorry, Son," Lucius said softly. "I didn't know the circumstances."

"What happened, Father?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"People talk, Draco," his father said, looking at his son. "With all the rumors flying around about you two; I just thought something was up. After I couldn't talk some sense into you earlier, I went to confront Hermione.

"Like you said before," Lucius took in a breath. "I'm not proud of a lot of things that I've done myself.

"She collapsed in the nursery," he said. "She said she hadn't meant to hurt our family. She asked me to tell you to take care of Drew and that she loved you very much.

"I told her that she'd be okay," Lucius actually smiled. "And that she should tell you she loved you herself. I side-along apparated them here.

"Look, Draco. Even I know that Hermione's probably the strongest person I've ever met," the older wizard said. "She'd have to be, marrying the likes of you and all."

Draco laughed. He looked at his father and nodded. They both sat, leaning against the wall, waiting. Head Mistress McGonagall finally returned, knowing their little heart-to-heart was over. She handed Lucius the ice pack before sitting down to wait like the other two concerned visitors.

o-o-o

23 December, Friday, 2330 GMT

Ginny had exited the private room and nodded at the Malfoys. By then, Narcissa Malfoy had arrived after receiving her husband's messenger _Patronus_.

o-o-o

23 December, Friday, 2312 GMT

Narcissa pulled Lucius aside and cleared up a bunch of things. He found out that she had been to the Muggle home and visited the Muggle-born and their Half-blood granddaughter on several occasions since Draco had married his former childhood rival.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lucius asked.

"What would you have done if I did? Forbid me from seeing my own grandchild?" Narcissa asked her husband calmly.

Lucius hesitated. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand, "I'm not so sure anymore."

Narcissa smiled back and hugged him. They hugged for a while. Lucius nodded at the bench before leading her back to where Draco sat.

"Drew's got Draco's eyes," he said.

"They both inherited them from you," Narcissa said, kissing his cheek as they sat down next to their son, waiting for word on the patients.

o-o-o

"Hey," Ginny said softly, as she approached the family. Draco stood up in anticipation. "Madame Pomfrey and her team are still tending to Hermione. Drew's stable, though. She's sleeping now. Do you want to wait in her room? The chairs in there are a bit more comfortable than this bench."

Draco nodded. The Malfoys followed the Pure-blood mediwitch to the infant's room. Draco sat in the cushioned chair closest to the head of the bed. The infant, still slightly smaller than other children her age slept soundly.

Narcissa and Lucius sat on the couch against the wall watching their son. Lucius watched Draco place his finger into the sleeping child's palm. The little girl closed her fist around it, grabbing hold. He wondered if he was ever that fatherly to his own son. The answer was, "no." It brought a tear to his eye.

o-o-o

24 December, Saturday, 0024 GMT

It was nearly half past midnight, when Madame Pomfrey and Mediwitch Potter wheeled the unconscious Hermione into the private room. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy fell asleep on the couch. Only Draco was half-awake when they entered.

He whimpered as he saw her first enter. The medical staff set the bed parallel to Drew's. Draco stood next to her bedside. He squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked the two mediwitches.

Madame Pomfrey waved at him to take a seat. The two mediwitches sat down as well. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stirred as they both noticed the voices in the room. They sat up and stretched. Madame Pomfrey nodded at them.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, "Hermione's unconscious obviously. She came in with a ruptured brain aneurism. It was a good thing your father got her here so quickly. We were able to stop the bleeding and relieve the pressure.

"The thing about comas, though, we can't really gauge how long she'll be in it," Madame Pomfrey said.

"It might be hours," Ginny continued for the older witch. "It could be days, weeks."

"In the mean time," Madame Pomfrey said as she squeezed the younger witch's hand, "We'll take good care of her."

The veteran mediwitch placed her hand on the young man's shoulder, patting it. She nodded at the younger mediwitch for them to leave the room. Ginny squeezed the platinum blonde's hand before she followed her boss out of the room.

Draco stood and walked to Hermione's side. Draco silently wept as he held her left hand. Mr. Malfoy waved his wand pushing Draco's vacated chair towards the young man. Draco sat quietly, praying silently.

12


	32. Chapter 32

6 January, Friday, 2345, GMT

Draco rested his head on his right forearm as he sat next to Hermione's hospital bed. He had been in the room for the past four hours since finishing dinner downstairs in the Great Hall. He shut his eyes resting them as he held Hermione's left hand in his. It had been a long two weeks since his father brought Hermione to Hogwarts.

o-o-o

6 January, Friday, 1945, GMT

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy had joined the Hogwarts staff at the staff table for dinner nearly forty-five minutes ago. The elder Pure-bloods sat graciously eating the pot roast and mashed potato dinner. Drew had eaten an early dinner up in the hospital wing and had taken a nap.

o-o-o

The normally unmoved older wizard was brought to tears when the little brown haired child crawled into his lap the morning after he had brought the two Grangers to Hogwarts. The little girl snuggled against her grandfather's chest and went back to sleep. Mr. Malfoy looked at his wife for a moment. She smiled and nodded. He held the girl tighter.

Drew went home to Malfoy Manor with the two older Malfoys the day after Christmas. Mr. Malfoy watched the child marvel at the large tree in the center of the expansive living room in the Manor under which were countless numbers of wrapped gifts, most of them addressed to the child. Drew sat quietly in Mr. Malfoy's lap as he helped her open one of the gifts, a small stuffed teddy bear. The little child hugged the wizard for a long time.

He had spent the next two weeks getting to know the grey-eyed youngster; touring the expansive interior of Malfoy Manor with his wife and granddaughter. The child's favorite room seemed to be the large library; Lucius smiled to himself, like mother like daughter.

The three made their daily visit to the small Hospital Wing room every evening. Draco was incredibly surprised at how "unlike his father" the older Malfoy wizard was to the little girl.

They had spent all day yesterday in Hermione's room in a small impromptu celebration of Drew's first birthday. Harry, Ginny and their children, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Longbottom, along with Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Mediwizard Goyle and his wife and kids, the very pregnant Ministry inspector Pansy Zabini and her Obliviator husband Blaise were also there to celebrate the important first birthday.

Drew lay next to Hermione as the last of the guests finally left. Draco watched the child smile politely at all of the guests as she accepted all their gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy smiled to themselves as well. Draco nodded at the two as Narcissa gently pulled Drew into her arms. The older Malfoys left for Malfoy Manor at a quarter to midnight.

o-o-o

6 January, Friday, 1950, GMT

The Great Hall was empty of students and staff. The only remaining people were the Malfoys. Mrs. Malfoy looked at her son.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Narcissa asked, patting her son on the back.

"Hermione wanted to make it to Drew's first birthday," he said, his breath hitched in his chest.

Narcissa took his chin in her hand. He looked into her face. Narcissa smiled at him, "Hermione did make it to Drew's birthday."

Draco laughed in spite of himself. "Come on," Mr. Malfoy said standing up. "Let's go back upstairs."

Draco took a breath as they entered the little room. Before heading down for dinner, the three had pushed the two beds together. He walked quickly to Hermione's bed.

"Oh, Drew," Draco said as he pulled Drew into his arms. "How did you do that?"

The infant hardly stirred as Draco picked her up. The three adults found the brown haired girl tucked under the brunette witch's chin.

"I think we will take her home for the night," Mr. Malfoy said as Mrs. Malfoy accepted the child into her arms. Mrs. Malfoy noticed the child felt a little warm. She pulled her in closer to her chest. Draco nodded at them. Mrs. Malfoy squeezed her son's hand before the new grandparents left the room.

o-o-o

6 January, Friday, 2350 GMT

Draco felt his hand being squeezed. He woke up, startled. " _Lumos,"_ said quickly waving his wand.

He watched her eyes flutter, blinking at the bright light. Draco gulped, not trusting his eyes. "Hermione?" he said, warily.

"Where are we, Draco?" the Muggle-born witch asked as she looked around the room.

"We're at Hogwarts, hon," he said smiling at her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Drew," Hermione said, as she blinked.

"Mum and Dad took her home," Draco said. Hermione's lower lip trembled. "Dad seems to be attached to Drew."

Hermione laughed. Draco finally joined in. "How long have I been out?"

Draco took in a breath. He stroked her hair. "Two weeks," he said.

Hermione began to cry. Draco hugged her. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I missed it, didn't I?" she said, in between sobs.

Draco kissed her on the mouth. He looked down at her, smiling. "Not so," he said, "We had a small gathering in here yesterday.

"You made it through, Hermione," he said, squeezing her hand. She nodded at him.

"We made it through," she said, smiling at him. He nodded back at her.

o-o-o

Both Ginny and Madame Pomfrey checked the former Gryffindor as they heard the voices from the small private room. They both shook their heads in amazement at how the Muggle-born witch was again able to fight the odds.

"You are amazing, you know that young lady," the veteran mediwitch said.

"You know me, Madame Pomfrey, I like to keep the infirmary staff on their toes," the young mother quipped as the whole room laughed.

"So am I gonna live?" Hermione asked, half-jokingly.

"I think you'll be celebrating a whole lot of Drew's birthdays, Hermione," Madame Pomfrey reassured her as she took several blood samples.

o-o-o

7 January, Saturday, 1500, GMT

Hermione sat up in her hospital bed, welcoming all of her visitors the Saturday after coming out of her coma. Just like Drew had done on her birthday, she was grateful to see each one of her guests. Dr. Masterson, Dr. Whitney and Dr. Mago had paid a visit as well, checking on their favorite patient.

The most anxiety Hermione had felt all day was when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy brought Drew to visit. Mrs. Malfoy placed Drew in the Muggle-born mother's arms.

At one point, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy had left the room, leaving the sleeping infant and the older Malfoy wizard in the room with Hermione. Hermione held Drew in her arms, trying to avert her eye contact with the platinum blonde Pure-blood.

Mr. Malfoy took a seat on the couch blowing out a breath. He cleared his throat. Hermione looked up. Mr. Malfoy sat forward clasping his hands together.

"I'm glad you're alright, Hermione," Lucius Malfoy said, sincerely. Hermione took in a breath as he said her name. He paused for a long moment. "I would like to apologize for my actions that evening; they were uncalled for."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, gulping. "I know I would never be your first choice for Draco. I just …"

"Hermione," Mr. Malfoy said standing up and walking to her bedside. He squeezed her hand as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I was wrong about you. Draco loves you. I had no right to say those things I did.

"I think you're probably the only witch to ever keep him in line," he smiled. Hermione laughed. "Welcome to the family."

7


	33. Chapter 33

10 January, Tuesday, 0800 GMT

Draco accompanied Hermione home on Monday. Professor Snape had volunteered to take Draco's classes for the rest of the week. Hermione felt good being back home. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy dropped by, checking on the youngster and her mother.

o-o-o

10 January, Tuesday, 0700 GMT

Draco held her in his arms as he watched her sleep. He had awoken a half hour ago. He smiled into her neck.

Hermione stirred. She turned back to see him. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," he answered, kissing her on the mouth.

"What time is it?" she asked as she turned her body to face him. She tucked under his chin and settled against his chest.

"It's a little after 7:00," he answered.

"I have that 8:30 follow up appointment with Toby this morning," she said as she stretched.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione," Draco said as he helped her up. She nodded as she headed toward their bedroom bath to get ready.

o-o-o

10 January, Tuesday, 0805 GMT

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had offered to baby-sit Drew while Draco accompanied Hermione to her scheduled doctor's appointment. They had just walked out of the fireplace as Draco and Hermione walked out of the nursery; Drew in Hermione's arms.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," Draco said as he walked over to the new arrivals. Hermione smiled.

"We're not late, are we?" the older wizard asked as his wife took the small infant into her arms.

"Right on time, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said.

The older platinum blonde wizard nodded. Mrs. Malfoy led her husband to the couch.

"We should be back by lunch, Mum," Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked into the fireplace. They would arrive in Dr. Masterson's office within the next few minutes.

o-o-o

10 January, Tuesday, 0915 GMT

Draco held Hermione's hand as they waited in the oncologist waiting room. Hermione seemed anxious Draco noticed. He gave her hand a squeeze, reassuring her. Hermione nodded at him.

The lab technician had drawn blood about fifteen minutes after Dr. Tobias Whitney had done his initial check-up. Dr. Whitney squeezed her shoulder as he walked her out to the waiting room.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco," Dr. Whitney nodded for the both of them to follow him into his office forty-five minutes after she initially checked in for her appointment.

Hermione took a breath as she looked up at Draco. They stood up and followed the older doctor.

Dr. Whitney closed the door behind them. He nodded for them to take a seat on the couch. He pulled a file from his desk before sitting on the wooden coffee table. He took in a breath.

"Just spit it out, Toby," Hermione said as tear rolled down her cheek. Draco had to put his arm around her shoulders.

"We had to double check the samples," Toby said shrugging. He gave a nervous laugh.

"What's going on, Dr. Whitney?" Draco asked, gulping.

"We couldn't find any signs of cancer," Dr. Whitney said.

Hermione looked at him questioningly. Draco was confused.

"I'm not sure if the combination of our medicine and that of Dr. Mago's worked. Your bodily functions are normal, nothing in your blood," the older doctor said. He smiled. "I want to run an MRI just to confirm things, but …"

Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder. Draco cried as well. Dr. Toby Whitney patted both of their backs.

"I've scheduled the MRI in fifteen minutes if you're up to it, Hermione," Dr. Whitney said.

Hermione laughed. She nodded. All three exhaled a large breath.

o-o-o

10 January, Tuesday, 1100 GMT

Dr. Tobias Whitney, Dr. Esteban Mago, Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey, and Dr. Elizabeth Masterson sat around the couple in the head of the hospital's office. They all marveled at the miracle that they were witnessing.

The MRI turned up negative for any signs of cancer as well. The medical personnel discussed their findings; even argued the pros and cons about publishing them. They all agreed it probably wouldn't be in the best interest of either Muggle or Wizarding medical communities.

They all agreed, though that Hermione should continue to see Dr. Whitney. They scheduled her follow up in June.

Draco and Hermione did not arrive home until forty-five minutes after eleven. They had picked up a couple of take-out lunches to bring home. Hermione didn't want to keep the elder Malfoys waiting.

o-o-o

10 January, Tuesday, 1145 GMT

Mrs. Malfoy stood up as the younger couple walked out of the fireplace. Mr. Malfoy had been holding the sleeping Drew as he nodded at the two.

"We brought back lunch," Draco said as he placed the four plate lunch boxes onto the coffee table.

"Was she a handful?" Hermione asked as she returned from the kitchen with a stack of paper plates and bottled drinks.

"She was no trouble at all," the older platinum blonde wizard said, actually smiling.

The four adults ate their Korean style barbecue lunches while they doted over the sleeping child in her basinet. Draco had explained to his parents about the miracle that had happened that morning.

"That's great, Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy said. Hermione began to tear-up. Draco rubbed her back, comforting her. "What's wrong dear?"

"I've lived with it for so long," Hermione began. "I don't know if I could trust those findings."

Draco took in a breath. He kissed her cheek.

"I just," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Hermione," Draco began. "We had a room full of doctors pronounce you fit. Why look at it so skeptically?"

"There's no medical reasoning for what happened this morning, Draco," she said, looking at him.

"It was a combination of Muggle and Wizarding medicine, Hermione. Why can't you be positive about this?"

"Because," Hermione said, "Come on Draco. You've always known me to be logical. If I can't find a scientific reason for me being cured of something that's supposedly incurable, I won't be able to believe it."

"You've been given a true second chance, Hermione," Draco said.

Hermione gulped. She nodded her head.

"Sometimes life will throw something at you that you just can't explain, Hermione," Mr. Malfoy spoke up. "It's how you deal with it that says a lot about who you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said, smiling through teary eyes. Her own father had said something to that effect. There were a lot of baseball metaphors in his.

"Your mother and I will always be here for support, Hermione," Mr. Malfoy said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Hermione couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips. She saw another fatherly figure before her. "Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Malfoy smiled and nodded. The foursome continued to tuck into their lunches.

7


	34. Chapter 34

Almost one year later

14 February, Wednesday, 2349 GMT

Draco draped his left arm over her hip. He kissed Hermione's bare shoulder. He breathed in her hair. She could feel him smile into the back of her neck.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he said shutting his eyes. He pulled her in closer to his body.

"I love you, too, Draco," she said, turning to face her husband. She kissed him on the lips.

Draco smiled back at her and then kissed her again as he pulled the covers over them. He drew her in closer. She took in a sharp breath as he entered her. She kissed him again as she moved in time with him. It would be another 20 minutes before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

o-o-o

15 February, Thursday, 0630 GMT

Hermione wrapped her silk robe around her body. She picked up the young toddler rubbing the child's back before placing the brown haired, grey-eyed youngster onto the changing table. She quickly changed the toddler's diaper and put a fresh change of clothes onto the child.

Draco watched her affectionately from the doorway. He reveled at how lucky he was to have her. The former Ms. Granger and childhood adversary of his was now his best friend, confidant, and lover. He cherished these moments with his wife.

Draco appreciated the pseudo-holiday. He welcomed any excuse to come home to see his family. Any time away from Hermione and Drew always seemed a lifetime. It had only been a month since the Christmas holidays, during which he and Hermione threw a great 2nd birthday party for Drew.

His schedule at the Wizarding school was a complicated one. As often as he would have wished to change it for the betterment of their relationship, it was Hermione who would always remind him about why he enjoyed the post so much.

He actually did love teaching. In fact, he took all of the things Hermione was wary of to heart when he first suggested that he was going to pursue the Potions Instructor position over two years ago; he made doubly sure to not pick on any of the obvious "outsiders" and made sure each of his first year students respected each other. He was lucky to have a good bunch of students in his first two years of teaching. But even on those long hard days he would always take solace in the fact that he had Hermione and Drew to think about as his head hit the pillow for the Hogwarts evening.

o-o-o

There were only three married faculty members, Doctors Potter and Goyle and Professor Malfoy. Ginny was allowed to leave campus every other weekend. Gregory split his time between Hogwarts and Saint Mungo's, arriving usually on the Fridays to start his three day shift. All three staff members, as usual, were allowed their Valentine's evening off.

The Potters had invited the young families for a small get-together Valentine's Day dinner. Blaise had enchanted the backyard temperature to a respectable 21° Celcius; fairly comfortable considering the 1° Celcius winter weather. Harry and Gregory took care of all of the cooking while Draco and the young mothers watched the children; a task he probably would have never volunteered for in his younger days.

The four couples sat around the fire pit after enjoying their meal. They sat sipping their evening cocktails. Two-year old Drew sat dozing in Draco's lap trying to listen to the grown-ups converse. James and the Goyle children, Jacob and Greg, sat playing a Muggle card game, yawning every so often. Harry cradled Ronda in his arms as the four year old slept soundly. Blaise helped place the sleepy one-year old Blair into her bassinet after Pansy had finished breastfeeding her.

"Father spoke about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement working with the Muggle liaison," Draco said as he sipped his fire whiskey.

Both Pansy and Harry nodded their heads. "Strange happenings have been going on," the former Slytherin began. "Our Muggle counterparts signaled us of the unexplained disappearances of Muggle Interpol and military personnel here and on the continent."

"What's more strange are the reported incidents, both in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, of stolen weapons," the scarred Gryffindor added, "small caches here and there of small arms, semi and fully automatic weapons and blade weaponry."

"Even our department is sensing it. There's just a weird vibe right now," Blaise nodded. "We've had to send Obliviator teams on five different incidents in the past two weeks already."

"Do you think something's brewing?" Hermione asked.

There was quite a pause. Joanna squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll weather the storm, I think," Ginny chimed in. "We've proven our generation to be quite resilient."

With that, everyone laughed. Draco nodded at Hermione, as if to say, 'alright?' She returned his nod, reassuring him.

o-o-o

15 February, Thursday, 0645 GMT

He cherished these family moments over the past two years. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly surprising her. She turned with Drew in her arms. She kissed his cheek.

"You're up already," she smiled.

Draco took Drew in his arms. He kissed Hermione on her cheek and smiled. "I figured I don't have to be on campus for another hour and fifteen minutes. I should spend my waking moments with the two of you," Draco kissed Drew's forehead before looking up at her mother.

"You're incorrigible, you know that," Hermione smiled back at him.

"Yes, but you love me anyway," he said smirking good-naturedly.

"Breakfast?" she said as she nodded towards the door. He followed her, holding Drew on his hip, already counting the days in his head until the Spring holidays.

6


	35. Chapter 35

23 March, Friday, 2312 GMT

Hermione squeezed the back of her neck, trying to relieve the tension as she sat in the idling Chevrolet Traverse SUV. She had just pulled into her driveway. She looked up into the cold, dark night sky and could not stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

She pulled her cellular phone from her coat pocket and looked at the keypad. Over the last week, she had attempted the familiar speed dial number more than twenty times in hopes of reaching Draco. She took another deep breath as she wiped the tear from her cheek with the back of her right hand.

She looked at the clock on the phone's LCD screen. It read 11:12 p.m. She bypassed Draco's number 2 and hit the number 3.

It was Draco's idea to give his parents cellular phones as gifts for Christmas. Hermione was a bit more skeptical of the gift. She remembered watching Lucius's eyebrow cant as he opened the box. He paused and then shrugged at Narcissa, who laughed. Hermione nodded her head toward Draco and Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes. That's when everybody began to laugh.

Draco and Hermione had taught his parents how to use the Muggle device. Hermione knew they would hardly use it; maybe only on the occasions that Draco or Hermione had no access to the floo network. Recently, though, both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been keen to using the device to get in touch with their daughter-in-law over the past six days; probably worried about the emotional state that she was in since Draco went missing.

She heard her father-in-law's phone ring twice before she heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Hermione?" Lucius Malfoy answered, recognizing the phone number on the caller identification. She didn't say a word for a moment.

"Hermione," the older wizard said again.

Hermione finally spoke, "Hi, Dad. Sorry to have called so late."

"Nonsense, Hermione," the wizard said reassuringly. "Mum and I were just checking on Drew. What's up?"

"Nothing, Dad. I just called to hear a familiar voice," her own voice almost cracked. She heard him take in a breath.

"Hermione, everything's going to be okay," Mr. Malfoy said calmly. "He'll turn up."

"I know, I just," she said softly, pausing. "I wish he were already here."

"I know," Mr. Malfoy agreed as he walked into Drew's nursery. He mouthed, 'Hermione,' to his anxious wife. She nodded.

"Dad," Hermione said, turning the engine off. "I just got home. The hospital was very busy tonight.

"Would you guys mind it at all if I picked Drew up in the morning?" She said tiredly as she shut the driver's side door behind her.

The melting snow, what was left of the late winter, crunched beneath her Adidas trainers. She shivered a bit.

"Of course we don't mind, Hermione," the platinum blonde wizard said. "Here, talk to Mum."

He handed Narcissa the phone. The older witch greeted her daughter-in-law warmly, "Hello, dear."

Hermione whimpered. "Hi, Mum," she said as a new set of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"There, there, Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy said soothingly. "Everything will turn out."

"I was just talking to Dad, if you guys wouldn't mind it if I pick up Drew tomorrow morning. It's been a long night in the E.R."

"Of course we wouldn't mind at all," the older woman said as her husband kissed her cheek. "In fact, why don't you drop by for the day tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice, Mum," Hermione sniffled as she turned the key to her front door.

"Get some rest, Honey," Narcissa said in her motherly tone.

"Goodnight, Mum. Kiss Drew goodnight for me," the young Muggle-born mother said.

"Goodnight," Narcissa said as she heard the phone click.

She looked at her husband. He nodded at her as he took the phone from her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

o-o-o

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment as she closed her front door. It had been a very long week. Once or twice during the past week, doubts had clouded her mind about the circumstances surrounding Draco's disappearance. What if he had just decided to leave the life he knew behind? She eschewed that thought rather quickly.

She took a deep breath as she turned on the lights to the living room. The Muggle-born witch suddenly felt the hairs on her arm stand on end. She looked around her living room. Everything seemed to be in place. She pulled her white doctor coat tighter around herself.

Then she heard the familiar cracking noise; several to be exact. She drew in a breath.

The six hooded figures drew their wands. " _Stupefy!"_ one of them uttered. Hermione was thrown into the television stand, breaking the 32 inch set. She went into a coughing fit, trying to get air back into her lungs as one of the hooded figures approached.

Hermione looked up to a face that she recognized. Kellen Tanner, a Slytherin during her year looked down at her. He smirked at her, not unlike the smirk that Draco was known for when they were kids. She remembered him being part of Draco's close circle of friends at Hogwarts.

He aimed his wand at her. She braced herself. He uttered the torture curse. It hit her full force. She writhed in pain on her living room floor until he released the spell. She took a strained breath.

Kellen yanked her up by her hair. She stood up wobbly. Then surprisingly, she rammed her forehead into the bridge of his nose. She felt liquid run down her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether it was Kellen's or her own.

Two of the Death Eaters grabbed Hermione. Kellen Tanner shook off the pain as he aimed his wand at her. Where Hermione got her strength, she didn't even know. She pulled both her arms together and the two wizards crashed into each other. She grabbed one of their necks and twisted it around, killing him.

The other tried to wrap his arms around her. She elbowed him in the ribs. She turned to face him and shoved the bottom of her palm into his nose, breaking it. She grabbed his neck and twisted it as well.

She staggered to one knee before stumbling forward. She got to her feet and rushed into the kitchen but not before being hit with another _Cruciatus_ curse.

"Shit!" Kellen Tanner swore as he checked the pulse of one of the fallen Death Eaters. One of the other Death Eaters checked on the other fallen comrade.

"Go after her," Kellen sneered as he stood up.

Hermione lurched toward the counter. Her hand grazed the knife stand. She pulled her favorite chef knife.

She heard the swishing of robes enter the kitchen entranceway. " _Crucio_ ," the young man hissed as he aimed his wand at her. She just barely ducked behind the kitchen table with the curse grazing her. She trembled in pain. He drew near her.

The young man aimed his wand at her again. She spun, surprising the wizard. He didn't see or feel the large knife stick into the center of his chest. She twisted the hilt, causing more damage as she watched the young man gasp in surprise.

They both collapsed to the floor. Hermione stumbled out of the kitchen. She reached her bedroom, hoping to get to her wand in the drawer of the bedside table. The remaining three Death Eaters gave chase.

One of the Death Eaters tackled her into the bottom of the windowsill as she reached for the drawer. He stepped away from her. Kellen hit her with a torture curse. Then he sneered before hitting her with another one. Kellen's companion pulled her up by her hair. He threw her at the feet of the lead Death Eater.

Kellen Tanner kicked her in the sternum. She doubled over, coughing up blood. He pulled up on her hair so that he could look her in the face. The two other Death Eaters flanked her.

"You are a bitch to kill, you know that," he said bringing her up on her feet. "Roxanne seems to think that you are the sole reason the Death Eater movement isn't faring so well."

She looked him straight in the eye and spat. A splatter of blood and saliva marred his cheek. He slapped her across the face. Kellen swore under his breath and then uttered another curse, " _Crucio!"_ She fell to one knee as the curse lessened. One of the Death Eaters grabbed onto her forearm. He yanked her up to a standing position.

"It will be my great pleasure to rid the world of another Mudblood," he said measuredly. He aimed the wand at her chest. " _Avada_ ," he started to utter the killing curse.

Even in her state, she moved quickly. She yanked the Death Eater clutching at her arm in front of her. The curse hit him full force in the back. Hermione's eyes enlarged as the young man writhed before succumbing.

Kellen kicked his fellow Death Eater away from the brunette witch. He turned his attention to his former classmate. He narrowed his eyes at her. He grasped her neck choking her. Hermione's eyelids grew heavy. She started to see black.

"We have to go, Kellen. This place will be teeming with aurors soon," the last Death Eater said. He placed his hand on Kellen's forearm, forcing Kellen to let up on Hermione's neck.

"We'll have to side along apparate with her," Kellen said grabbing onto the unconscious Gryffindor.

"Just leave her," the young Death Eater said.

"I know who'll be able to finish this. To the Compound," he said icily.

The Death Eater took in a breath. He aimed and said an incantation. The three disappeared from the Muggle home.

8


	36. Chapter 36

23 March, Friday, 2320 GMT

The two grandparents smiled at the toddler, amazed at how Drew could still be up at this late hour. Lucius squeezed Narcissa's hand. She smiled back at him as she ruffled the brunette girl's hair as the small child flipped through the Muggle book.

They all sat on the plush rug in front of the desk in the main library in Malfoy Manor. Mr. Malfoy yawned as Mrs. Malfoy finished the story, "Goodnight noises everywhere. The end."

Drew clapped her hands as the story ended. "Again, again," Drew said as she yawned.

Mr. Malfoy kissed the little girl on the top of her head. He looked up at his wife.

"We've already read it twice, missy," Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling. "Night, night time."

"Aw," the little girl said, but knew she wouldn't be able to talk her grandparents out of it.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up. She pulled Drew into her arms as Mr. Malfoy stood up as well.

Narcissa canted her head at her husband. She felt strange; the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Then they both could sense it.

They both turned as several hooded figures popped in, wands yielded. Mr. Malfoy pulled his wife and their grandchild behind him to protect them. He drew his wand.

"Bloody hell," Lucius said as he faced their hooded attackers.

o-o-o

" _Stupefy!_ " Lucius yelled as he pointed his wand at the six Death Eaters. They were thrown off their pins. He turned to his wife, "Run!"

The witch was never very athletic, but this night she sped out of the library as quickly as possible. She held Drew close to her chest as she ran down the hall. Her husband was a few steps behind casting stunning spells to keep the Death Eaters at bay.

Drew didn't know what was happening, only that the situation was frightening. They headed to the main foyer. They both halted as two of the Death Eaters apparated in front of them. They turned as the rest of the Death Eaters blocked their return path.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Lucius yelled. He turned to his wife. "We need to reach the foyer."

"We have to get to the fireplace," Narcissa agreed.

Lucius turned to face the two that blocked their way. He ran at them tackling one to the ground, breaking his neck. Mrs. Malfoy followed his lead and entered the foyer. One of the hooded figures waved his wand hand in a sweeping motion. The older witch tripped, falling on her side, making sure to protect the youngster.

"Grandma," Drew cried as the witch clutched at her ankle.

"I'm alright, Drew," the witch said. She watched as her husband dueled with one of the hooded figures. 'Why had she left her wand in their bedroom?' she admonished herself.

"No!" she screamed as one of the Death Eaters disarmed her husband. She heard the Death Eater utter the torture curse. Her husband stumbled towards her. "Stop it!"

She hurled herself at the Death Eater who uttered the curse. They struggled. She grabbed his neck and twisted, his hood falling to his shoulders as he fell limp in her arms. She dropped to the floor, pushing the young Death Eater away.

"Grandma," Drew cried as she reached the old witch.

"Everything is going to be alright, Drew," she said as the young toddler grabbed onto the witch's shoulder.

Mr. Malfoy groaned as he looked up at his wife. He searched the floor for his wand. He held out his hand summoning it just as another Death Eater aimed his wand at his wife. Narcissa Malfoy pulled Drew behind her.

"NO!" he screamed as he heard the initial part of the killing curse. Lucius aimed his wand at his wife and cast _Protego_ and his _Patronus_ concurrently. The killing curse ricocheted back at the Death Eater.

The witch clutched at her granddaughter, making sure she was safe. Mr. Malfoy reached the two. He looked into her eyes. She nodded.

"We need to get to the fireplace," she said as he helped her up. The three Malfoys ran toward the fireplace but were soon lifted off their feet. Mrs. Malfoy's ankle ached.

Mr. Malfoy looked backwards at the head of St. Mungo's Potion Development Department. Theodore Nott raised his wand again. Mr. Malfoy struggled to his feet. He turned to his wife and nodded at the fireplace. She tried to get up but her ankle kept her on the floor. She looked at her husband; a tear ran down her cheek.

Nott uttered a slicing spell, " _Sectumsempra!"_

Mr. Malfoy wailed in pain as he fell near Drew. He grabbed at his forearm. The wound cut across the Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm. He saw bone. He almost heaved.

Drew looked straight at him. She cradled his forearm. A few moments later, the wound began to close. The platinum blonde grandfather's eyes grew wide. He watched his granddaughter become paler and paler.

The hospital associate and the two remaining Death Eaters moved quickly as they headed towards the Malfoys. Theodore Nott hit the older wizard across the face, causing the wizard to fall on his back, dazed.

"We have to go, Nott," James Candor, the former Pure-blood Ravenclaw hissed. "The Ministry aurors will be here any moment."

The Death Eaters threw the wands in their hands to the floor and grabbed for new wands from their robes. Anthony Heller, the former Half-blood Slytherin grabbed the child who didn't even struggle. Drew looked up at the blonde through half closed eyelids.

"No!" Mrs. Malfoy cried as she watched the Death Eaters disapparate.

She looked at her husband who was still trying to shake the cobwebs. He propped himself up on his elbow. "Drew," he said, numbly.

"They took her, Lu," Narcissa Malfoy cried.

Lucius sat up quickly. The witch looked down at his bleeding forearm. He pulled his wife into his arms as they heard several popping noises. A group of ten witches and wizards entered, their wands wielded.

Mr. Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief as Inspector Pansy Parkinson-Zabini stepped towards the older couple. "Are you two alright?" Pansy asked as she knelt in front of Mrs. Malfoy. She watched her wince as Pansy touched her ankle.

"They took Drew," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Okay," Pansy said as she nodded at the others to canvas the manor to check for any other intruders. She turned back towards the older couple. "We need to get you two to St. Mungo's for treatment."

"No," the platinum blonde wizard said as he stood up unsteadily. Pansy grabbed a hold of his upper arm to steady him. The older wizard looked straight at her. "One of the Death Eaters was Theodore Nott. At this point, I don't think I can trust that place."

"Hogwarts," his wife interjected. "Madame Pomfrey and her team can be trusted."

The head auror nodded. "Okay," Pansy said. She looked at the other aurors. "Markgraff, help me get these two to Hogwarts."

"Yes ma'am," Thomas Markgraff, young Half-blood nodded as he took hold of the platinum blonde's shoulder, holding the wounded arm up against the wizard's chest. He followed his supervisor, who helped Mrs. Malfoy ambulate into the floo-networked connected fireplace.

7


	37. Chapter 37

23 March, Friday, 2330 GMT

Hermione opened her eyes. She took in a breath and immediately felt a sharp pain. She suddenly remembered her predicament.

o-o-o

Her back ached as she impacted against the side of the bed. The former Slytherin goalkeeper kicked at her sternum. She clutched at her stomach, her eyes fluttering as she looked up at him.

Kellen Tanner pointed his wand at her. "Your existence mars our world, Mudblood," he said in disdain.

"You see we're back," he showed her his forearm. She whimpered as she saw the serpent protrude from the skull. He snickered. "We're actually going to use your own machinery against you.

"Muggle weapons can kill from afar. Imagine what they'll be able to do with a little magical modification. Fatal bleeding from wounds, no matter how superficial. We're going to take back our world by wiping out you Mudbloods and your filthy brood."

"You can't do this, Kellen," she pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Without warning, he hit her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

o-o-o

23 March, Friday, 2333 GMT

She felt the plush carpet under her. She slowly got up on one knee. She looked around at what seemed to be a plain bedroom with a bed and nightstand. Her white coat hung on the backrest of a chair in the room. 'Just leave it and get out,' she thought to herself as she stumbled towards the door.

It swung open. Hermione reared backward. The door slammed shut. The imposing figure towered over her. Her eyes roved up his pant leg and up his chest to his face. She took in another sharp breath. Her eyes enlarged as she saw his telltale platinum blonde hair.

It was as if she were shot from a cannon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Draco."

The wizard was slightly taken aback. He pulled her hands away from his neck. He shoved her violently onto the bed. She gasped for air. He quickly rolled up his sleeves.

The blonde wizard pointed his wand at her. She turned in time to hear him cast the _Cruciatus_ curse. She couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She writhed in excruciating pain. She rolled onto the floor still panting for air.

'How dare she,' he thought as his anger rose. His eye caught her white lab coat. He read the embroidered blue lettering, Hermione Granger, M.D. He pulled a dagger out of its sheath from his belt. He held the dagger in his right hand.

He grabbed her shirtfront and hoisted her up off the ground. He rammed her into the wall. She went into a coughing fit.

"My friends and family call me by my first name," he sneered, as he looked straight into her face. "And since you are neither, you have no right to do so."

She looked into his grey eyes. They seemed cold and empty. This wasn't the Draco she knew or at least to whom she was married.

"It's me, Draco. Hermione. We're married," she paused, showing him her left hand. "We would have celebrated our two year anniversary two days ago. Drew, our daughter . . . she turned two in January."

He eyed the gold piece on her finger. He looked at his own left hand. He snickered.

"Good try, Granger," he said icily. "You and the Weasel probably tied the knot. You'd say just about anything to get out of this."

"Ronald was killed during the war. You know that, Draco, please," she pleaded.

Draco flushed, slightly upset at how his name rolled so easily off her tongue. He flashed his hand at her. "No ring," he said coldly.

Hermione whimpered. She took a deep breath. "It's on your silver chain. The one you've worn since we were named Heads during Seventh Year," she paused waiting for Draco to remember on his own. "It gets in the way during your Potions instruction."

Draco took in a deep breath of his own, letting go of her shirtfront. He ran his fingers over his neckline, searching for the aforementioned silver rope chain. "Like I said before, no ring."

"We're married, Draco. Please believe me," she said showing her ring again to him.

He grabbed her wrist, slamming it into the wall behind her. She winced in pain. He yanked the ring from her finger. He quickly looked at the inscription. "The Serpent and the Lioness forever, 21 March," he took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes at her.

He threw the cylinder towards the door. She whimpered. The inscription could have been a trick, an optical illusion of some sort. He knew she was a gifted witch. He narrowed his eyes at her. He came into the room with one purpose; to finally rid the Wizarding World of his childhood rival.

"You were a know-it-all in school, if I remember correctly," he said bitingly. He slammed the dagger against the wall right next to her head. She flinched. "Do you recognize the hilt?"

She shut her eyes. She needed only a second's look to recognize the ancient dagger. She opened her eyes as she looked up into his.

"Answer me," he shouted.

"The Dagger of Irses," she said.

"I don't have to remind you of what it's capable of," he smirked.

"Please snap out of this," she begged, looking into his eyes, knowing full well they had used the _Obliviate_ spell on him and it appeared as if the severity level was at its highest.

"I could easily sever your jugular," he said, his eyes piercing through hers.

"Please Draco. We're married. We have a two-year-old daughter named Drew. She has your eyes. Please remember," she cried.

He tightened his grip on her shirt. He held the knife point against the soft part under her chin. She canted her head up to the ceiling as she felt the pressure of the dagger on her skin.

He rammed his forearm into her chest, which made breathing for her a bit more difficult. With the dagger still in his hand, he pulled rather hard on her hair forcing her to look at him.

"Why the hell would you think a Malfoy like myself would marry a filthy little Mudblood like you?" he said spitefully.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. He had not called her that in years. She shut her eyes, trying to keep any tears from falling. She failed. She took in a gulp.

"Why would you even fathom me touching such dirt," he sneered. He pulled her away from the wall and threw her against the nightstand. She fell to the floor.

'This is just a dream,' she kept telling herself in her head. She kept her eyes shut. But in the back of her head, she knew it was really happening.

He placed the dagger on the nightstand as he pulled her up to a standing position before roughly tossing her onto the bed. She lay trembling on her side for a moment. Draco forced her onto her back. He quickly waved his wand. Their clothing vanished. She took in a sharp breath.

"Given that we're married," he sneered, his tone was laced with venom, "as you say, this scene must be second nature to you.

"Well, there might have been one reason as to why we're together," he smirked, peering down at her body as he palmed her breast.

"Draco, please, think about what you're doing," Hermione strained as she tried to reason with him. "Not now. Not like this. Please remember."

"You're fucking filthy," he whispered harshly into her ear. He moved slightly away from her, looking straight at her.

"You don't belong in my world. Mudbloods like you should have been killed at birth," he said icily as he watched her shake her head. He grabbed her chin roughly. He took in a breath. "Your offspring should meet the same fate."

"No!" she screamed as she struggled under him. She was able to slap him across the face.

Draco checked his nose for blood. He shook off the slight pain. Draco's eyes turned stormy. He made a quick motion, grabbing the dagger from the nightstand and rammed it into her left shoulder.

Their eyes locked. She knew the force of the blade shattered bone. She knew the blood would be flowing into her chest cavity. Her eyes fluttered. He pulled the blade out of her body and let it fall to the floor.

Quickly, Draco waved his wand and leather bindings strapped her wrists to the slats of the bed above her head. Draco gave no warning. He thrust himself into her. She wailed in surprise. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see Draco this way, as her attacker.

7


	38. Chapter 38

Draco couldn't help but be distracted by her. He shook that feeling off as he thrust into her. She arched her back reacting to the sensation he filled her with. Her breathing was ragged.

"What sort of spell did you cast on me, Mudblood?" he asked softly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you seduce me? Did you poison my drink? Are you blackmailing me?"

She took in a deep breath as she looked into his face. He shoved his palm into her chest wound. She cried in pain. Tears again started to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

"My father would have never signed off on us!" he said icily as he thrust into her again. He pulled on her hair. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his steely ones. "Is she even mine? How is it that we have a two-year-old daughter yet you say we've only celebrated our second anniversary on Wednesday? Answer me!

"Why would I ever touch you?" he asked softly brushing her cheek with his hand, leaving a streak of her blood. His gentleness ceased. He roughly grabbed her shoulder again, forcing it into the mattress. Pain coursed down her left side. "How?" he asked again, through gritted teeth.

"It was a one night stand, after the war ended. You seduced me," she said softly, biting back the pain. Her eyes began to water again. They fluttered as the tears slowly started to make their way down her cheeks.

Draco thrust one last time into her as he let what she uttered register. She shuddered. Her eyes glazed over as she peered up at him. He collapsed on her for a moment. He could feel her chest trying to expand as she took in air. Her whole body racked with pain. Her wrists ached as the binds cut into them. Draco slowly raised himself off her.

He reached for his wand from the nightstand. He watched her arch her back as she spasmed. She labored with her breathing; taking quick short breaths.

Blood still flowed from the stab wound to her chest. She shut her eyes biting back the pain. Her cheeks were still wet with tears. Her eyes fluttered open. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Draco drew in a breath. His wand hand shook. He aimed again. Then he hesitated. Hermione shut her eyes thinking this was it. Draco pointed his wand at her before lying on his back next to her. It was his turn to take in deep breaths.

Hermione felt her arms drop. She took in another breath as she turned on her right side, facing away from Draco. She knew she was close to bleeding to death. She pressed her right palm to her bleeding shoulder, hoping to apply enough pressure to lessen the flow of blood.

Draco propped himself on his side. He looked down at the crimson on his chest. He ran his fingers over the blood. He had to think twice before he realized it wasn't his. He stared at Hermione's back. He could tell she was having a hard time breathing. Draco shook himself out of his daze.

"I once thought my cancer was going to get the best of me. When Madame Pomfrey first told me I had about six months to live," she said, her voice cracking midway through, "I saw my life flash before me.

"I waited for death to show up," she paused. "When it didn't Mum and Dad thought there was hope. Ten or so specialists later, it still hadn't shown; no matter what their predictions were."

She stifled a sob. "I thought fighting against Voldemort would've gotten me killed. And for a moment in that cell, listening to the screams of the witches that those rogue Death Eaters tortured, I waited for it all to end. I wouldn't have to feel anymore pain. It never did."

She turned slowly to face him. He saw her pale face. "I found myself in your bedroom that same night," she gulped.

"All those years at Hogwarts; it seemed we fought every minute. You were finally going to get your revenge. It would've been so simple to utter those two little words, Draco. I waited for you to kill me that night," she took another labored breath. She choked back a sob. "You never did.

"I guess tonight, you've finished the job," Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked into his eyes as if searching for the Draco she knew.

"I'm not sure now why you ever asked me to marry you, Draco," she paused taking in another breath. "Maybe it _was_ out of pity."

She reached out to touch his face with her blood stained hand. Draco felt her light touch. He breathed in. "I love you anyway."

She coughed. Blood spilled from the side of her mouth. Her hand slid down to his chest, resting there. Draco's eyes grew wider.

"I know I'm not going to make it through tonight. It's all part of the plan isn't it?" she gulped searching his face again. Her hand coursed over the Dark Mark on the inside part of his left forearm, leaving a crimson trail. "He's close isn't he? On the phone, you said you were worried about it pulsating."

She went into another spasm. She stifled another sob. She lay on her back. She turned her head to face him. She looked into his eyes again. "Drew's the key piece isn't she? After I'm out of the way," she paused, gulping, "she'll be the last obstacle to you switching back to their side."

Draco took in a sharp breath. He looked straight into her brown eyes. Hermione turned away. She looked up at the ceiling. "They're going to sacrifice her; a Half-blood for a Half-blood." She coughed again.

She turned her head again to face her husband. "It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, Dra . . . Malfoy, please," her whole body shook. "She's at Malfoy Manor, Mum and Dad are watching her. You have . . . you have to go and keep her . . . keep her safe. Please don't let them hurt our daughter."

She shut her eyes. It was as if she could feel herself drowning from the fluids in her lungs. She breathed shallowly.

Draco got off the bed. He quickly said a spell and their clothes magically appeared on their bodies. Hermione's scrub top was already beginning to stain from the blood from her chest wound. He picked up the dagger that dropped to the floor earlier. He saw her blood on the blade and nearly threw up. He replaced it into its sheath.

He gently touched her shoulder. She took in a sharp breath. Tears streaked silently down her cheek. She kept her eyes shut. "Please finish it, Mal . . . Malfoy."

"Hermione," Draco said with a waver in his voice as he shook her shoulder.

She cried out in pain. She opened her eyes, surprised to hear her name, "Why did you call me that?"

"That's your name," Draco said, as he placed gentle pressure on her shoulder. She winced in pain.

"Hermione, what have I done?" he asked as he saw the crimson through his fingers. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes with his other hand. She looked up at him. His eyes seemed softer. She cried.

"Hermione," he said. He placed his wand into her hand. "Listen to me. You're going to have to help me out here. You know I was never very good at healing spells."

She actually smiled up at him. She was a doctor. She knew how things worked. "It's too late, Draco."

"NO! It is not too late," he almost screamed, squeezing her shoulder.

She winced in pain. "I love you, Hermione. I can't lose you. Please," he kissed her forehead.

All she could do was nod. She said a short incantation. It would only close the wound. She looked up at him again. He pulled her into his arms. He held her there for a while.

"You have to get out of here, Draco," she said softly, her eyelids heavy. "Make sure Drew's okay."

"We'll do that," he said moving another strand of hair away from her face. He finally saw his handiwork. He had hurt her very badly.

"I'll only slow you down," she shook her head. "You . . . You're better off leaving me."

"I am not going to leave you here with those animals," he said, tilting her chin up so that she would have to look into his face. "I owe you an anniversary dinner."

"Draco."

"Shh," he said putting his fingers on her lips. Hermione could taste the metallic taste of her blood on his hand. "You and I will get out of here together."

All she could do was nod. She admired him for trying. But the truth was, she worked too many emergency room shifts to not recognize the gravity of her situation.

"Draco, listen," Hermione breathed deeply, "I don't think Kellen meant for me to survive tonight. He let slip that there are Muggle weapons and modified ammunition. It's the case Harry and the Ministry are working on.

"Everbleeder technology," she said running her fingertips over his exposed Death Mark. He took in a breath. He looked straight into her eyes. She continued softly, "Just like the dagger."

"We have to get word to Professor McGonagall, or to Harry or Mum and Dad even," he said gulping.

He aimed his wand, attempting to cast his _Patronus_. He knew through past experience that he would never be able to cast it effectively when he was stressed. He looked at Hermione as he took in a breath, "We need to get to a fucken owl or a fireplace right now!"

Hermione breathed sharply. "My cell phone," she said, her eyes fluttering. Draco didn't know what she was talking about at first.

"In my coat pocket. You can reach them," she looked up into his eyes, hopeful.

"Yes," he said as he kissed her on her lips before bolting towards her lab coat.

He frantically looked through her pockets. He found the small folded cellular phone. He opened it, hoping it still worked. 'Thank Merlin for Muggle devices,' he thought to himself as he hit his parents' speed dial number that Hermione had programmed into the phone's memory. He looked at the phone's clock: 11:44 p.m. He heard it ring.

No answer. His parents were probably asleep. He quickly hung up the phone. He dialed a different number waiting for his friend to pick up on the other end.

"It's ringing, Hermione," he said as he sat next to her. She sat up on her own. Draco smiled to himself. She pitched forward into his chest though. "Everything is going to be all right."

o-o-o

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was bustling with motion. Pansy Parkinson-Zabini and her team had just returned from Malfoy Manor just as Harry and his team returned from the Muggle home almost five minutes ago. It had already been a long week. Frustrated and tired, Harry sat on the floor leaning against one of the walls of the large investigation room. He shut his eyes, trying to figure out how this brash new wave of Death Eaters could have schemed right under the Ministry's watch.

Pansy nodded at him as Harry opened his eyes, both hearing the unmistakable ring of the Muggle device. Harry looked at the caller identification.

"Hermione?" Harry sounded sleepy.

"No, Harry," Draco said a little scared. "It's me, Draco."

Harry bolted upright. Pansy looked at him questioningly.

"Draco, where have you been?" Harry asked. Pansy signaled to the others in the room to be ready to move. She sent a _Patronus_ to Ginny and her team at Hogwarts to expect a possible influx of visitors.

"It's a long story, Harry. We need your help. You need to get some men down to Tanner's mansion. There's a whole host of Death Eaters waiting to retake over the world, Harry. They placed a memory charm on me."

"Draco listen," Harry said as he shot to a standing position. "Hermione's missing."

"She's with me, Harry. I . . . I hurt her really badly," Draco said looking down at his wife, "You have to help us out of here."

"Alright, Draco," Harry said about ready to hang up the receiver.

"Harry, could you send some guys to Mum's and Dad's. Hermione said they were watching Drew."

"Draco," Harry interrupted. "Your parents are at Hogwarts right now; in Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing. Draco, I have a feeling they took Drew."

"She's here," Draco's face paled. "Hurry, Harry, please."

"Don't do anything until we get there, Draco," Harry paused as he picked up his wand. "Draco."

"Hurry, Harry," Draco hung up the phone. He looked into his wife's face. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"You have to stop them, Draco," she said brushing his face with her hand. "Go!"

"I am not leaving you here," he said in a measured tone. He scooped her up quite easily, holding her in his arms. "We will get out of here together, remember."

Hermione's eyes fluttered. She didn't stop him as he carried her out of the room.

11


	39. Chapter 39

23 March, Friday, 2348 GMT

Draco had to clench his jaw just to keep his emotions in check. He looked down at Hermione whose breathing was shallow. He blew out a breath as he walked with purpose.

In his youth, he and Kellen Tanner were the best of friends. Along with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini, Draco used to spend time at the Tanner Compound. He knew every hall and corner of the massive mansion just as he knew those of Malfoy Manor. He knew where they would be. The largest room was the ballroom off to the left of the main foyer.

He walked into the lit room as all heads swiveled to see him enter. He saw a group of maybe thirty of his former brethren; a large majority was working on the Muggle weapons and the potion that would modify the Muggle made projectiles.

He stopped briefly a couple of meters into the room, quite a way from any of the witches and wizards in the large spanning ballroom. He shut his eyes for a moment before he looked down at Hermione. He knew he needed to treat her as if he could care less. 'Forgive me,' he said silently to her as he allowed her to fall unceremoniously onto the wooden floor.

Hermione made every effort not to react. She braced herself as she landed on her side with a thud.

Draco held his breath, not looking back at her. He headed towards the center of the room where a small crowd of Death Eaters congregated. Amongst them were the tall former Quidditch goalkeeper and his former Slytherin girlfriend. As he neared the gathering, his heart seemed to tighten in his chest. At the center was a small, brown haired child.

Draco clenched his fists as he approached. He looked down and his stomach almost lurched as he saw his blood stained hands. His eyes grew stormy as he reached the group.

"Did you finish it off then?" the blonde fashion model asked icily, playing with the silver chain around her neck; checking if the blonde Slytherin was still under the effects of the _Obliviate_ spell.

"Of course," Draco smirked. He looked each and every one of them in the eye. "A Malfoy always finishes what he's started."

"Hmmph," Kellen raised his eyebrow, "It's been nineteen years in the making. That Mudblood has finally received her comeuppance."

Draco stretched his neck, trying to calm himself down. "Yeah," he said, staring down at the little captive whose shoulder was tightly being held by Kellen. "What do we have here?"

"Daddy?" the little two-year old said softly as she tried to struggle out of the Slytherin's grasp.

Draco wanted to yank Kellen's head straight off at the moment. But he knew he had to play the scenario out.

"The Mudblood's half-breed," Roxanne said as she yanked on the child's hair making Drew look up at her. Drew's face was stained with tears, both old and fresh ones.

"Granger tried to convince me that we were married," the young father said, smiling at his former lover as he placed his fingers on the back of Roxanne's hand, stroking it gently, coaxing her to let go of the child. When she did, he placed his own palm on the brunette's head.

He would hate himself for it but he had to say it. He tried to muster the most hateful look. He sneered at the child, "So this must be the fucking result of my biggest error."

The child, although only two was truly Hermione Granger's progeny. She gulped, staring up at her father as if she understood him. Draco had to control his wrist, trying not to allow his hand to shake.

He turned her head so that she looked up towards him. "She's the spitting image of the Mudblood," he said, matter-of-factly.

Drew's lower lip started to quiver. She bit it, trying to calm herself down, not once taking her eyes off her father's. She gasped as Draco quickly grabbed a hold of her shirtfront and hoisted her into the air. She grabbed onto Draco's marked forearm as her legs dangled. She stared down at the snake that protruded from the skull before looking into the same grey eyes as her own.

Draco tightened his grip on her. For a moment, it felt as if Drew couldn't breathe. Draco loosened his grip.

"Daddy," Drew cried, holding onto the wizard's wrist, "Please stop. You're scaring me."

Draco felt like his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. But he couldn't let on to the Death Eaters surrounding them that he was affected. He pulled the child closer to his body. He locked eyes with his daughter. Drew took in a quick breath as she kept her eye contact with her father.

"The father that you know is dead," he sneered at his own daughter, his grey eyes piercing through hers.

5


	40. Chapter 40

The platinum blonde haired seven-year-old bit his lip in frustration. He could not concentrate. The young boy watched as the sunlight streamed into the Manor's main library through the tall bay windows.

The Pure-blood mother canted her eyebrow as she looked at her only child. She shook her head laughing. The boy looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Alright, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy had said, cupping the boy's chin, looking into his eyes. "I think we can end your lesson for today. Why don't you go play outside?"

The little boy nodded as he sprang out of his seat. She watched her son rush out of the library. "Hey, don't forget, you have your _Occlumency_ lesson with your father later this afternoon."

"Alright, Mum," the little boy yelled back at the witch. His mother, an expert _Legilimens,_ although unknown to the rest of the Wizarding World, just shook her head, still smiling.

o-o-o

He had never told his friends that his parents had secretly trained him in both _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency_ since he was five. Draco thanked Merlin for that fact at the very moment.

He looked deep into the child's grey eyes. He concentrated, communicating with her silently as he continued with his malicious diatribe aloud.

"Drew," the young father began telepathically. "Don't listen to what you hear me saying out loud. I'm going to get your mother and you out of here. But you have to do exactly as I say."

Drew's eyes were like saucers as she held her breath. She concentrated on her father's voice in her head. She canted her head looking him straight in the eyes questioningly as if she hadn't "heard" right. She gulped before she reared her left leg, her dominant one. She shut her eyes tight and with all her might she connected with her father's midsection.

Draco was slightly surprised at the child's strength as he fell to one knee, gasping for air. He still held onto Drew's shirt as he held her to the floor for a moment. Then he whipped around and hurled her on her back across the floor toward her mother as if she were a curling stone.

Drew skidded to a stop at the legs of the Muggle-born witch. She turned on her side for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

The small group of Death Eaters that surrounded Draco earlier made a movement towards the child. Draco held his arms up, halting their progress.

"I'll end it myself," he said through gritted teeth, loud enough so that Roxanne called off the others. Draco stalked towards the child and her mother.

o-o-o

"Mommy, your shoulder," Drew said as she quickly went to the witch's side. The little girl touched the blood stained shirt. Hermione groaned softly.

"I'm all right, Drew," she said opening her eyes looking straight at the little girl. Hermione took in a breath as she felt the little palm on her shoulder. She blinked upwards at her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy was saying some mean things," Drew said as her eyes fluttered.

"Drew, Daddy was just pretending," Hermione tried to reassure her.

"I know, Mommy," the child said, taking a deep breath. Drew's eyes were like saucers again as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. "Mommy, I kicked Daddy in the stomach."

Hermione actually laughed at the thought. "It's okay, Drew."

"He told me to, Mommy," Drew cried as Hermione just nodded her head. "Daddy's heading this way."

"Everything's going to be all right, Drew," Hermione said softly.

"Mommy," Drew said excitedly, "Uncle Harry, Uncle Dean and Auntie Pansy are here!"

Even in her weakened state, Hermione reacted quickly. She bolted straight up. "Stay behind me, Drew," the Muggle-born mother said, putting herself in between her daughter and the combat zone that was about to unfold.

o-o-o

Draco's heart almost leapt out of his chest as he saw the scarred wizard and the rest of the Ministry aurors. He turned back towards the small group of Death Eaters, turning his wand on them.

"Traitor!" Roxanne screamed at him before she and the rest of the small group dispersed.

Draco tracked the tall dark haired wizard, once his good friend. All he wanted to do now was to rip him to pieces.

Kellen Tanner aimed his wand at the oncoming wizard, yelling out a stunning spell. Draco deflected it. The two former Slytherins dueled as the rest of the wizards and witches seem to pair off as well.

Duels had erupted all over the place; offensive and defensive spells careened off workbenches. Draco dueled zealously against Kellen. They both used shielding spells to thwart the other's offense.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the hazel-eyed wizard sneered as he deflected a shot. "Allying with blood traitors and Mudbloods, specifically with one whom you swore you'd wipe off the face of the earth given the chance!"

Draco clenched his teeth, remembering his own words. He stepped up his offense. "She's contributed more to our Wizarding World than you will in your lifetime," Draco said tersely.

"That won't change the dirty blood that runs through her veins," Kellen spewed, flinging a hex at his former friend. "Mixing your Pure-blood line with her muddied one won't change the fact that your half-breed is just as filthy as your Mudblood wife!"

"You shit! You have no right to call her that!" Draco said, snapping curse after curse at his former Housemate. Draco looked like he was about to get the upper hand when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

o-o-o

Hermione saw the fashion model speed towards her and Drew. Hermione again brought Drew behind her as she got into a defensive position. Hermione did not have her wand or any other weapon. She would have to rely on her hand-to-hand combat skills. She took a deep breath as she saw the blonde witch point her wand at the pair.

Hermione pushed Drew out of the way before bracing herself. She hit the ground violently as the _Cruciatus_ curse ripped through her body. She could barely hear Drew call for her.

The blonde Slytherin was within a meter of the pair. Fashion model or not, she had trained to be a Death Eater. She pulled the Muggle-born witch up by her hair. Hermione's knees almost buckled as she looked up at Draco's ex.

"I hate you," Roxanne hissed at the injured witch. "You've ruined the Wizarding World I know. Now I'll finish what our so-called Slytherin Prince wasn't able to because of his weakness for such trash.

"I'll make sure your half-breed will meet the same fate," the witch continued as she pointed the wand at the small child. Drew whimpered.

A shot of adrenaline ran through the Muggle-born witch's system. She reared back and head butted the rival witch causing blood to flow from the pristine face. The force behind the hit caused the wand to fly out of Roxanne's hand. For a moment, both women were dazed. Hermione grabbed onto the witch in front of her. The two grappled.

o-o-o

Draco watched as the blonde witch forced her brunette counterpart to one knee, sneering at her. Draco hesitated. Kellen was able to hit Draco squarely with the torture curse. Draco slammed himself uncontrollably into the wooden floor as the _Cruciatus_ coursed through his body. Kellen stood over the fallen wizard. He spat on him, before he too caught sight of the two witches fighting. He left Draco floundering on the floor.

Kellen stalked toward the pair. He pointed his wand at the Muggle-born's back, ready to use the killing curse on her. He uttered it on the move towards the pair. He was shocked at the turn of events.

o-o-o

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Drew watched her mother and the other witch wrestle with each other. She also saw the mean wizard walk towards them aiming the slender stick at her mother's back.

"Mommy," Drew said as she caught her mother's eyes. She yelled, "Turn!"

Hermione did not even hesitate. She did as the child suggested. Hermione's brown eyes grew large as she looked at the blue-eyed witch in her arms. Her breath caught in her chest as the former Slytherin had one last look of shock cross her face. Hermione almost felt sorry for her attacker. The fashion model slumped into the former Gryffindor's arms. Hermione's knees buckled as they both went to the floor.

The hazel-eyed Death Eater was infuriated. He came at Hermione raising his wand. He hit her with another _Cruciatus_ , making her writhe. As Kellen closed the distance between himself and the witches, he took in a strained breath, seeing his lover, dead on the floor.

Drew went quickly to her mother's side. The brown-haired witch trembled in pain. "Mommy," the little girl cried as she clutched at her mother's shoulder.

Kellen kicked Hermione in the midsection, sending both mother and daughter skidding a meter away from their original spot. Drew was a bit dazed.

The infamous torturer aimed his wand at his former classmate again. "You'll pay for that, you fucking Mudblood!" he yelled at the fallen witch as he uttered the torture curse at her again, doubling the strength of the previous one.

Drew acted quickly. She knew she had to do something. She rushed at the wizard who didn't even sense the child until he doubled over. "You stop hurting my mommy," the little girl said after she delivered a double-fisted punch into the Death Eater's crotch.

He took in a deep breath before he smacked the child to the ground. Then he did the unthinkable. He uttered the _Cruciatus_ curse again.

"Let's put you in your place, right now. You are lower than the crap on the bottom of my boot," the wizard said scathingly as he watched the little child tremble in pain. He raised his boot about to stomp on the little girl. Drew stared up at the wizard, her grey eyes wide with fear.

He wasn't paying attention. He was lifted off the floor as the Muggle-born witch tackled him into the ground. For a moment, Kellen couldn't catch his breath. He recovered quickly. He pulled her up by her hair.

Hermione fought back. They grappled. In the scuffle, the wizard's wand broke. Kellen pushed her off him towards where the little girl shuddered on the floor. Hermione's shoulder ached. She could feel blood trickling down from the wound again. She looked up at the displeased wizard. His face turned crimson. He yanked the Muggle weapon from his robe quickly cocking the modified nine millimeter.

o-o-o

Draco stood up, shaking himself out of his daze. He saw the two fighting. He watched in horror as the Death Eater overpowered the defenseless witch. He watched as Hermione brought the child under her, trying to protect her from any wayward bullets. Draco knew he had to act fast.

o-o-o

Drew watched from under her mother's arm as the Muggle-born witch tried to protect her only child. Drew's grey irises caught the hazel ones of the wizard who was shooting at them. She flinched after each of the three rounds that were fired from the Muggle handgun. Her eyes grew large as she watched the wizard drop to both knees.

Kellen Tanner looked down at the blood that flowed out of the three bullet wounds at the center of his chest. He coughed before he slumped to the ground.

o-o-o

Draco's breath hitched. He didn't know whether he had cast _Protego_ quickly enough. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. He saw Hermione cover up Drew and the former Slytherin pulling the trigger of the Muggle weapon. He remembered seeing the hooded serpent encircle Drew and Hermione. He didn't remember how many shots Kellen had fired off. He saw him drop to his knees before toppling over. A few moments later, he saw Hermione collapse onto her side.

Around him, the duels seemed to dwindle. The Ministry aurors were rounding up the surviving Death Eaters. Draco made his way towards the fallen witch just as both Harry and Pansy reached them.

The former Slytherin saw his ex-girlfriend lying on the floor, a glint of silver around her neckline. He took a strained breath and turned to see the bleeding corpse of his former Quidditch teammate. Draco's knees buckled as he heard his daughter sob as she grabbed her mother's shoulder. He saw the blood stain on her scrub top start to grow again. He stumbled towards his wife.

"Pansy," Harry said as he grabbed Drew who struggled for a moment. "Get her out of here."

"She's burning up," Pansy noticed the child's skin turning flush.

"Get her to Hogwarts," Draco said as she nodded. He watched her side-along apparate with the toddler.

"Is Hermione shot, Harry," Draco asked as he finally arrived at Hermione's side.

"There's bleeding from her shoulder, Draco," Harry said as he looked at Hermione's left shoulder.

"Her stab wound opened up," Draco said as he touched the wound. "Harry, I stabbed her with the Dagger of Irses when I was under _Obliviate._ "

"The Dagger?" Harry asked surprised. He turned to his oldest friend and then back towards his former childhood rival, "We have to get her out of here now."

Draco nodded as he felt for her pulse. His eyes widened with fear, as he looked straight at Harry. "I can't feel a pulse."

Harry acted quickly, straddling her hips. "You're the breather," he instructed Draco who assumed his position just as quickly.

Draco said a quick prayer in his head as he quickly waited for Harry to finish his chest compressions. He gave her two quick full breaths before allowing Harry to give her thirty more compressions. He blew two more breaths before the two saw her chest begin to rise and fall on its own. Draco nodded at the scarred wizard as he felt a pulse.

"We have to get her out of here now," Harry said standing up.

Draco nodded in agreement as he, too, stood up. Harry nodded at Dean Thomas. Dean gave him the thumbs up as if to say they had everything under control.

"Wait," Draco said as he rushed towards the female Slytherin. Harry brought the brunette witch into his arms as he watched Draco stoop over the blonde witch. 'This is not the time to be sentimental, Draco,' Harry yelled in his mind. He watched the former Quidditch seeker swipe at the fallen witch's neck.

He rushed back with a silver chain in his hand. Draco took a deep breath as he locked eyes with Harry. "Give her to me," Draco said as he held out his arms.

Harry hesitated but eventually gave Hermione to Draco. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and waved his wand, apparating everyone out of the crime scene.

13


	41. Chapter 41

24 March, Saturday, 0022 GMT

Draco's legs wobbled as the three landed in the foyer just outside of the Great Hall, one of only two apparition points on the Hogwarts campus and only accessible to upper level Ministry personnel and a handful of Order members. Harry had to grip his shoulder tighter to keep the blonde wizard on his feet. Draco looked down at Hermione before looking up at Harry.

"Do you want me to take her?" Harry asked.

"No, we have to move, Harry," Draco said as he left the scarred wizard in his spot as he ran toward the main staircase.

Harry had to give Draco some credit. Draco sprinted up the first couple of staircases with no trouble at all. It was midway up the third staircase when Draco had to pause for a moment. Harry nodded at him as he passed the Slytherin. Draco shook him off as the blonde followed the scarred wizard up the final few steps.

"Somebody help us!" Harry yelled as he reached the hospital wing waiting area with Draco a couple steps behind him.

The mixed group of professors and medical staff acted quickly. Mediwizard Gregory Goyle quickly pushed a gurney towards the newcomers.

He nodded at his old friend as he assisted with placing Hermione on the gurney. Madame Pomfrey, the veteran mediwitch took charge. She examined Hermione's left shoulder as the other staff members took her vitals.

"There's an entrance wound," she said before lifting the brunette witch's shoulder off the gurney. "No exit. Looks like a puncture wound.

"We've got a lot of blood loss here," Madame Pomfrey said, looking towards Draco as she placed her shoulder back down.

"I stabbed her with the Dagger of Irses," Draco admitted, gulping as he saw all eyes on him.

The tall black clad beady-eyed professor extended his hand toward Draco. "The dagger," he said.

Draco quickly pulled it off his belt, sheath and all. He handed it to his former Head of House. Professor Severus Snape pulled the weapon from its sheath and looked at it. He saw the caked blood on the dagger. With that, he turned and hurried off.

"Poppy, I need at least ten minutes to generate an anti-potion," he called over his shoulder. He yelled for the young Herbology teacher to follow him. "Longbottom."

The older professor hadn't had to call for the new professional. Professor Snape needed the young man's knowledge of magical plants to add to the anti-potion. The former Gryffindor already was in pursuit.

Draco watched the two wizards leave and turned to see Madame Pomfrey lead the rest of her team to an operating room. Draco's legs finally gave out. Harry caught him.

The former Slytherin broke off from the medical team along with two others. He summoned another gurney and headed to where Harry held Draco up. He nodded at the former Gryffindor. Harry nodded back as he hoisted Draco upwards as Gregory hoisted his former Housemate's legs up. They placed him onto the gurney. Gregory began to check Draco's vitals as the other two helped to wheel the Potions professor into another examination room.

Harry had to take in a breath. He found his way to one of the benches in the waiting room, finally feeling exhausted. He sat for a good five minutes just breathing deep breaths. He needed to check on Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to update them. He looked down at his hands as he stood up. He saw the blood that transferred from Hermione's scrub top staining his hands and forearms.

'That would just about freak Lucius and Narcissa out,' he thought. He waved his wand, casting _Scourgify._ He blew out a breath as he headed towards the private room.

He opened the door to the room shared by the couple. "Knock, knock," he said quietly, post entrance. Both Malfoys sat straight up in their beds, even at nearly half past midnight.

"What news, Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he rubbed his left arm that was in a sling.

"Looks like Hogwarts is the prime place for a Malfoy family reunion," Harry said as he walked towards the bedside table at the head of the two hospital beds.

Mrs. Malfoy covered her mouth with her hands, sobbing into them. Harry patted her shoulder gently. Mr. Malfoy took in a sharp breath.

"Pansy brought Drew in about fifteen minutes ago," Harry said, starting his status report to the concerned pair.

"How is she?" the anxious grandmother asked.

"That kid's as tough as her parents," Harry said smiling. Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "She was a little warm when we got to her."

"Warm, Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She looked a bit lethargic, too, just before Pansy disapperated with her."

"Harry, when Pansy took our statements about the kidnapping," Mr. Malfoy hesitated. He looked at the door, grabbed for his wand and shut it before continuing. He pulled his arm out of the sling and showed the younger wizard his left forearm.

"See the scar, Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked as Harry looked at the small scar on the inside of his forearm close to the bend of his elbow. "The wound was much longer, cutting across the Dark Mark. Poppy doesn't know this.

"One of the Death Eaters hit me with a slicing spell. There was extensive bleeding and I could see bone. Drew looked straight at me before cradling my arm. A few moments later, the wound started to close. But she started to look paler and paler," Mr. Malfoy choked up. "The Death Eaters grabbed her from me. I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry tried to comfort him. He looked at both grandparents. "Drew's going to be fine. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

There was silence for a moment. The ability to heal someone without the use of a wand was a gift. But it was also considered "wandless magic." No doubt the Malfoys were afraid their granddaughter would be scrutinized.

"Draco and I just arrived here with Hermione," Harry continued, hoping to change the subject as he leaned against the cabinet.

"Draco's here," Mr. Malfoy asked, trying to get up. Harry had to place his palm on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Gregory's treating him right now," Harry said. "He just collapsed. He's gone through a lot."

"Is he going to be all right, Harry?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as her eyes grew watery.

"I think he'll be fine, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry tried to sound convincing. "We might need to worry more about Hermione."

"Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy said, allowing her tears to finally fall.

"She's in bad shape," Harry said, rubbing his forehead as if it still ached like when he was back in school at Hogwarts. He looked at the weary pure-blood parents. "While Draco was under _Obliviate_. . ."

The scarred wizard paused, not knowing how to continue. Both Malfoys looked at him expectantly. "While under the spell, Draco stabbed her with the Dagger of Irses."

"The Dagger of Irses?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, surprised.

"That's a symbol of . . ." Mr. Malfoy began.

"Dark Magic," Mrs. Malfoy finished softly.

"Draco showed himself admirably tonight, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, trying to reassure her that the Ministry would more than likely not charge Draco with anything. "He led us to the Tanner Compound. We couldn't have done it without him."

"Kellen was behind this?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "I'm going to kill him."

"You won't have to, Mr. Malfoy. He and Roxanne were behind everything including the Muggle weapons case. They both died during the raid."

"Merlin," Mr. Malfoy said. "How were they going to use the weapons?"

"I have to go back to check in," Harry said. "Dean's got coverage right now."

Mr. Malfoy nodded at him. Harry squeezed Mrs. Malfoy's hand reassuring her one last time before he left the hospital room.

7


	42. Chapter 42

24 March, Saturday, 0348 GMT

Harry thumbed through the report again for the umpteenth time since Greg had handed it to him an hour and a half ago. The pair talked in the waiting room for quite a while when Harry returned from the Tanner Compound after they wrapped up work there.

Greg had assumed control of the Hospital Wing routine duties while Madame Pomfrey was tending to Hermione. He welcomed the break from the early morning monotony as he conversed with his former House rival. Greg gave Harry the lay-wizard's report on Draco's condition, giving him the gist of what was in the written report before he returned to his hospital rounds. Harry had thanked the former Slytherin before heading into Draco's room.

He took a seat on one of the chairs close to Draco's hospital bed. He shut his eyes for a moment, resting them after a long day. He looked up at Draco, who looked paler than he usually did, even in the low light of the room. He cast _Lumos_ as he sat back in the chair, turning to the first page of the 25-page report.

o-o-o

He made his way down the corridor that led towards the cellar, rubbing the ten-inch Hawthorne between his fingers. He heard the screams from upstairs and smirked, almost wickedly. He made his way down the familiar dank stairwell. He saw her leaning against the bars as he reached the bottom. Their eyes locked for a moment before she stumbled backwards.

He glared at her. He blasted the cell door violently off its hinges. The Muggle-born retreated to the rear of the cell, her robes tattered and the Muggle t-shirt and jeans under them were stained with the muck from the cell floor. 'Just like the filth that runs through your veins,' he thought as he held his wand out in front of him.

The brunette witch held her hands up in front of her as if that would halt him. He narrowed his eyes at her. He was finally going to get the revenge he had sought for all those times as children that she had gotten the better of him.

"Draco, wait," his former rival cried, looking straight into his eyes.

Draco paused for a split second. "Now you die, Mudblood."

"Please," she pleaded, still holding her hands up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wipe you off the face of the Wizarding World," he sneered aiming the wand at her.

She whimpered. He hesitated as he stared coldly at her, his grey eyes piercing her glazed dark brown ones. Then came the two words.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ he cast the killing curse just as he thought he had heard her answer his previous question. She held his eye contact even as her knees buckled before collapsing to the cell floor.

He couldn't have heard right. He shook his head as he approached her. He knelt down looking at her tear-streaked face, her eyes shut. He took in a sharp breath as he saw the gold band on her left hand. He shut his eyes trying to remember the last few moments.

He gulped as he removed the ring from her ring finger. She couldn't have said she loved him, could she? He dropped his wand as he saw the inscription.

"No!" he screamed as he pulled her into his arms. "NOOOOOOO!"

o-o-o

Draco bolted up to a sitting position. He quickly scanned the dark room. " _Accio_ wand," he said aloud as he heard metal scratching across the concrete floor.

 _"Lumos!"_ he cast the lighting spell at the same time as a voice from the darkness cast the same spell.

He held his wand out defensively as he felt the presence right next to his bed. His eyes were finally getting used to the bright light. He stared at the point of the other wand.

"Draco," the voice said as he looked up at the wizard, his face was out of focus. "Draco, put the wand down."

Draco's wand hand shook for a moment. He looked up as his eyes were starting to see clearer.

"Draco, it's me, Harry," Harry said. The dark-haired wizard moved his hair off his forehead exposing the old scar. The two rivals looked at each other. "Harry."

Draco pressed on Harry's forehead, feeling the lightning bolt scar, maybe just a little too hard. He elicited an 'ow,' from his old rival. Draco relaxed a little, lying back down on the bed. Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's hospital bed, rubbing his scar.

Draco blew out a breath as he looked around the small hospital room. He looked up at the scarred wizard. "Where are we, Harry?" the platinum blonde wizard asked.

"Hogwarts," Harry nodded at him. "Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hogwarts," the Potions professor repeated. Then a thought came to the young father, "Drew."

"She's resting in your parents' room," Harry answered.

Draco nodded, shutting his eyes. Then he bolted upwards again. Harry had to put a hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"Hermione," Draco said, looking wide-eyed at Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey and her team are still working on her," Harry said.

"Still working on her?" Draco felt tired. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over three hours now," Harry said as he looked at his Muggle wristwatch.

"Three hours?" Draco asked incredulously. "And they're still working on her?"

"That's a good thing, Draco," Harry said. "You have to believe that."

Draco ran his left hand over his face, trying to shake the sleepiness from his eyes. He ran his hand over his neckline and his eyes popped open again. He remembered yanking it from Roxanne's neck before leaving the Tanner Compound. He looked at the former Gryffindor, "My chain, Harry?"

Harry nodded at the bedside table. Draco propped himself up against the head of the bed. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the broken silver rope chain. He fingered the makeshift pendant, the silver wedding band Hermione had placed onto his ring finger during their small wedding ceremony a couple of years ago. He looked at the inscription.

"The Lioness and the Serpent forever, 21 March," Draco said softly. He shut his eyes trying to quell tears before looking up to the ceiling.

"Here," Harry said as he waved his wand casting _Reparo_. The broken chain repaired itself.

Draco nodded at him before placing the chain around his neck. He closed his fist around the ring, holding it close to his chest, over his heart. He breathed deeply several times as if collecting his thoughts. He caught a glimpse of his left forearm. He whimpered.

"This is my fault," he said quietly as he stared at the Dark Mark, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Harry breathed deeply. He looked at the former Death Eater. "Draco, things happen sometimes, that you don't have control over."

"They targeted me for a reason, Harry," the Pure-blood said as he showed him his marked forearm.

"Kellen and Roxanne knew Hermione and I had a history," Draco said blankly. "They knew we hated each other when we were here at Hogwarts. They knew I'd turn on her."

"Look, Draco," Harry started.

"I hurt her, Harry," his grey eyes glossed over. "I used the torture curse on her. I stabbed her."

"You also cast your _Patronus_ around her and brought her here to Hogwarts to get her medical attention," Harry reminded him.

"I almost killed her," the platinum blonde couldn't help a sob from escaping. "I should be taken to Azkaban right now."

Harry laughed. Draco looked at him. "I think Hermione would be the first to disagree with you, Draco."

Draco laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time," Draco said. Harry joined in the laughter. They remained quiet for a while, neither wanting to break the silence.

"Hermione's going to hate me, isn't she?" Draco said, gripping the ring in his fist tighter.

"I think that boat sailed a long time ago, Draco," Harry smiled. Draco seemed to loosen up. "Look, Draco. Hermione married you for a reason. She has already seen you at your lowest.

"She married you anyway," Harry said with a straight face. Draco laughed. Harry smiled before continuing. "Get some rest, Draco. We'll talk in the morning."

"It's already morning," Draco said. Draco was once part of the Ministry, albeit for only a few months before becoming a professor at Hogwarts. He knew the Ministry would want his statement eventually. "I want to give my statement, Harry."

"Really, Draco," Harry said, studying his face. "This can wait until later."

"No," Draco said closing his eyes for a moment. "I want to while it's fresh in my head."

Harry nodded. He pulled something from his robes, a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill that were enchanted. Draco knew the quill would take down whatever he said during the session. At the end, he would be able to read whatever was written down by the quill before signing it as official. He nodded at Harry.

"Where should I start?" Draco looked at him.

"Hermione mentioned talking to you on the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip," Harry said. Draco nodded at him.

o-o-o

Draco heard a muffled sound on the other end of the line as he looked over the Black Lake. "Are you trying to cover up a yawn?" he playfully asked.

Hermione laughed. "Guilty. It's been a long night in the ER."

"Get some rest then. You're still on Hospital rounds. Get your Zs while you can," her husband said, also yawning.

"I love you, Draco," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied. "We'll talk when I get home on Sunday."

"That sounds like a plan," she said, hesitating. She straightened out her medical scrub top. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah," he said as he looked down at his left forearm. He blew out a breath.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Hermione asked, immediately sensing something was bothering him.

"No, it's just," he began. "It's nothing."

"That brush off might have worked with your Slytherin chums," she began. She heard him laugh. "Come on. What's up?"

"My forearm's starting to pulsate again," he finally admitted. He heard silence on the other end. "Hermione?"

"Have you spoken with Professor Snape?"

"No," Draco answered. "I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione."

"Why do you sound so worried, then?"

"Alright. I'll talk to him," Draco tried to hide his exasperation. He could already tell she was about to press him. His tone softened. "After Hogsmeade."

"Okay," Hermione said as both she and Draco heard her name over the P.A. system. "I have to."

"I know," he said wishing he were in the same room as she. "I'll see you on Sunday."

o-o-o

17 March, Saturday, 1648 GMT

Draco was one of five professors accompanying students into Hogsmeade for the Saturday. Students no doubt were going to fill up on sweets to take home for their Spring Holidays. The whole day seemed to pass by slowly. Draco couldn't wait to get back to the castle to pack up for the week off. His mind was clouded with thoughts of seeing Hermione and Drew again for the first time in a month mixed with what the ache in his forearm portended. So much so that when he bumped into Professor Snape, he didn't realize what time it was.

"Draco, we need to start rounding up the students," the Head Potions professor interrupted his thoughts.

"What students, Sir?" Draco answered absentmindedly.

"Are you daft, Draco?" the older Wizard almost sneered.

Draco shook his head trying to focus. "Right, Sir. Sorry. It's just. I've a lot on my mind."

Professor Snape nodded his understanding. He had seen the young man literally grow up in front of his own eyes. He had been a mentor to the former Slytherin for the past 19 years.

"I'll wrangle from the northeast corner on down," Draco said as he started in that direction before hesitating. He turned suddenly, "Professor?"

The older wizard nodded. "What is it, Draco?"

"Would you mind it if we talked during dinner tonight?" the younger wizard asked as he picked at his left sleeve. "I've got things on my mind that I would like to run by you."

The usually stern professor raised an eyebrow. He noticed Draco's anxious look. He finally nodded as if he already knew about what the younger wizard wanted to discuss. "Of course, Draco."

Draco blew out a breath. He stopped fiddling with his sleeve. "Thanks, Professor," he said, before heading off.

On his way to and from the northeast corner of Hogsmeade, Draco instructed eight students to start for the meeting point at the entrance of the town because it was time to leave. All the students at Hogwarts knew there were a handful of staff you wouldn't want to cross; Professor Draco Malfoy was one of them. The students did as they were told.

o-o-o

"I saw Boyd Tanner on my way back to the meeting area ducking into an alley, Harry," Draco said as the quill continued to write. "He walked strangely and he appeared a little dazed.

"Do you suppose the boy was in on it?" Draco looked warily at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "We talked to him. He said he didn't even see you, in fact. He said he didn't remember much of anything right before he made his way back to the meeting point. Blaise asked him some questions. Somebody used a low grade _Obliviate_ spell and the _Imperius_ on him."

"On his own nephew, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded solemnly. "So what happened next?"

"I followed the boy through the alley. He turned back onto the street at the end of it. I called after him. I don't think he heard me. That's when I felt like my insides were being crushed. I remember falling to the cobblestone street trying to breathe before everything turned black.

"The next thing I remembered was sitting in a room full of," Draco paused. He looked at Harry, "of Death Eaters, former brethren. I hate to say it, but it kind of felt like a Homecoming. Kellen and Roxanne were leading a discussion on blood status. Everyone was riled up.

"That was two days ago. I think, Wednesday," Draco's breath hitched, as he looked at his empty left ring finger. He blew out a breath, "They acted like I was one of them and … I believed them. We were supposed to retake the Wizarding World.

"They had a surprise task for me tonight, Friday night, whatever," Draco gulped. "They said I would enjoy it."

Draco quickly detailed what had happened in the bedroom. Tears streamed silently down his cheeks as he recounted what he had done and said to Hermione. He continued with the events that occurred in the ballroom up until the point where Harry and the other Ministry aurors raided the compound.

The quill finally stopped with its advancement. Harry handed the document to the blonde wizard. Draco skimmed over his testimony and quickly signed it. He shut his eyes for a moment before turning to Harry.

"Merlin. What Drew must think of me? I said a lot of awful things to her about Hermione and herself, Harry," Draco said looking at the half-blood.

There was a slight pause. Harry seemed like he was collecting his thoughts.

"She's two, Draco," Harry said. "I'm sure she'll forget in time."

Draco looked skeptically at his old adversary. "She's smart, Harry. She's Hermione's daughter."

Harry laughed. Draco laughed, too, welcoming the levity.

"Like you said, 'she's smart.' She knew you were only saying those things to help her and Hermione to safety."

"I don't know, Harry," Draco said unsure.

"She kicked you, didn't she?" Harry asked, canting an eyebrow at the other wizard.

"Yeah," Draco said, shrugging. "She packed quite a wallop, actually. She's Hermione's all right."

They both laughed again. Harry nodded at Draco when they both settled down.

"I spoke with Greg about you," Harry said, holding up the medical report.

"Am I gonna live?" Draco asked half-joking.

Harry smiled as he leafed through the report. "A couple of small abrasions on your face and forearms. Four broken ribs on your right side, five on your left. Greg said you'll be tender for the next week as they fully heal. Your left lung partially collapsed as well. Give that two weeks," Harry said.

"The students will have a field day with that," Draco said closing his eyes.

"I'm sure Professor Snape won't mind taking the First Years for a week or two," Harry smiled as Draco laughed.

"Greg also said you suffered from five _Cruciatus_ curses," Harry said looking at the grey-eyed wizard. "Four within the week and one within an hour when we arrived here. Probably explains the pain you felt in the alley. They needed to subdue you somehow."

Harry paused for a while as he skimmed page 18. He handed the report to the patient as he cast _Lumos maxima_ brightening the room even more.

Draco read the introductory page about the memory charm _Obliviate_. He looked up at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry nodded at the report. "Greg said that Pansy and Blaise showed up after his shift at the Ministry. They both wanted to check up on you and Hermione."

o-o-o

24 March, Saturday, 0135 GMT

Blaise exited the control room where some of the personnel of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes monitored the Muggle neighborhoods, making sure to keep on top of those wayward spells. He saw his wife waiting right outside in the hall.

"Hey," he said kissing his Slytherin Housemate. He noticed the usually composed dark-haired witch look slightly flustered. "Pansy, what's going on?"

"Draco's back," she smiled slightly. "The whole family's at Hogwarts, though. Hermione's hurt pretty badly."

"Merlin. Let's go," Blaise said, leading his wife to the lift. They needed to get to the floo network.

o-o-o

The couple reached the Hogwarts Hospital Wing after arriving in the main foyer's floo network connected fireplace. The near empty waiting room was quite eerie.

"Just the wizard I needed to see," a voice seemed to come from out of nowhere surprising the both of them.

"Bloody hell, Greg," the Ministry auror whispered loudly as she glared at the former Slytherin.

"How are they doing, Greg?" Blaise asked concerned.

The mediwizard took a deep breath. "Madame Pomfrey's still working on Hermione. Draco's a little worse for wear. He'll come through, though.

"You came at the right time, Blaise. I need a second opinion," Greg said, waving the both of them to the private room as he handed Blaise the medical report.

Pansy covered her mouth as she gasped stepping into Draco's hospital room. She once had a thing for the platinum blonde wizard lying in the hospital bed. Their relationship grew to being very good friends, almost like siblings.

Blaise helped her to a seat as he skimmed through the last pages of the report. He looked up at the mediwizard. "Is this real?" the Ministry Obliviator asked.

"I was hoping you could verify that," his old friend said nodding at him.

Blaise waved his wand over Draco's head assessing his brain activity, checking the hippocampus and the frontal lobe. He canted his head, not believing in the result. He ran the test again.

"Wow," Blaise said, taking the seat next to his wife.

"That's what I said," Greg nodded as he leaned against the bedside table.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Draco was hit with a Category Four _Obliviate_ ," Blaise said.

She took in a sharp breath. Auror training had touched on the effects of the _Obliviate_ memory charm. She knew her husband was the expert in what this really meant. So she looked at him for a further explanation. Blaise nodded as he started to explain the gradations of the spell.

"The Ministry authorizes us Obliviators to use _Obliviate_ ; usually on Muggles who've seen too much. There are five categories, differing in potency and each subsequent level increases from the previous one exponentially.

"We use the Category One spell to erase an hour of one's memory; usually small infractions but fairly potent. Nobody's ever recovered a hundred percent of their memory of the incident.

"A Category Two to erase a day's worth of memories. Usually we use this if the event was quite horrendous. Of the thousands we've used this potency on, only ten percent of them ever get more than half of the memory of the event back.

"As Ministry Obliviators, we're licensed to cast up to a Category Three doing routine work for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. This is a very dangerous spell, only used in real dire situations. This spell can wipe one to five years of the victim's life. There are hundreds of documented instances when we needed to use this and only two percent ever remember partially the event.

"The last two Categories," Blaise paused. "They are rarely ever used. Even Upper Level Ministry Obliviators need permission from both the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamut to use either of them. A Category Four wipes ten to fifteen years of memory. The Five wipes out a life's worth. Suffice it to say, nobody's ever recovered fully from either."

"How much of his memory do you think will be recovered?" Pansy asked softly.

Both wizards were silent for a while. Blaise squeezed his wife's hand. Greg blew out a breath.

"It's hard to say," Greg said as all three looked at the unconscious patient.

o-o-o

"Category Four," Draco said as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"They didn't want you to remember Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, they did," Draco said as he looked up to the ceiling. Harry took in a breath. "Category Four, Harry. Fifteen years. You remember how much animosity there was between her and me after Second Year."

Harry smiled remembering how Hermione had connected with the blonde Slytherin's nose in Third Year. "They wanted you to forget the past three years you've shared with Hermione. They wanted you to forget that you two have a beautiful little daughter, Draco. That was the only way they were going to get you back on their side. They needed to go to that extreme."

"It almost worked, Harry," Draco's grey eyes were teary. "What kind of husband and father does that to his family?"

The scarred wizard studied his former rival's face for a moment. "You're right, Draco," the former Gryffindor started. Draco whimpered. "They made sure you remembered hating her so much that they anticipated you taking great pleasure in torturing Hermione before you would kill her.

"What they didn't foresee," Harry said as Draco tried to stifle a sob. The platinum blonde wizard looked at Harry. Harry continued, "was the depth of your love."

"It didn't stop me from hurting her, Harry," Draco said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"True," Harry said looking at him. "But it _did_ stop you from killing her."

The scarred wizard placed his palms on both of Draco's shoulders, making the Slytherin look at him. "Category Four, Draco. They didn't mean for you to remember anything. They didn't mean for the spell to be broken, Draco.

"Something broke that spell," Harry said, looking him square in the eye.

"Someone did," Draco said, smiling a little. Harry nodded, releasing the other wizard's shoulders.

"You're going to be fine," Harry smiled crookedly at his friend. "You're a good husband and good father, Draco."

Draco shut his eyes. He clutched at the ring again, holding it close to his heart. He opened his eyes. He sat forward with much pain. "Help me up, Harry."

"Help you up?" Harry asked extending his arm. "Where exactly are we getting up for?"

Draco looked at him as he stood up shakily. He leaned on the scarred wizard.

"I want to see Drew," Draco said as he placed his right arm around the other wizard's shoulder.

"Aw, what the hell. Madame Pomfrey's used to a Potter or Malfoy leaving our hospital beds anyway," Harry said as he assisted Draco out of the room.

They walked the short five meter distance, across the quiet hospital hall. Draco saw his sleeping parents. He nodded over to his daughter's bed. Harry set the wizard down on the chair next to the sleeping child about to leave. Draco held onto his hand, silently asking him to stay. Harry nodded and took the chair next to Mr. Malfoy's bed.

The dark-haired father watched the platinum blonde father stroke the child's hair. Draco rested his chin on the bed, watching the child breathe. Both of the wizards shut their eyes to rest.

21


	43. Chapter 43

24 March, Saturday, 0432 GMT

"I thought we'd find you in here," Madame Pomfrey said as the younger wizard stirred. She waved her wand over the child, casting a cooling spell.

Draco sat back in his chair as he looked up at the old mediwitch. All around Draco, the others stirred. Harry nodded up at his wife as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione?" Draco asked attempting to stand.

"She's in Recovery right now," Madame Pomfrey said nodding at him to sit back down. "She'll be there for another hour or so until her condition stabilizes."

"How is she?" Narcissa Malfoy asked about her daughter-in-law.

Madame Pomfrey blew out a breath. She nodded at the younger red-headed mediwitch.

"She has several abrasions to the arms and contusions to the neck and abdomen," Madame Pomfrey began. "Five broken ribs on her left and six on her right side. These injuries probably led to both lungs being punctured."

"She was in bad shape when you guys brought her in," Ginny continued the medical report. "We had to drain the fluid from her lungs. Her left clavicle, the collarbone, was fractured, due to a forcible blow, close to where the knife puncture wound was located."

"She lost a lot of blood," the older mediwitch said. "But with the help of the anti-potion Severus was able to synthesize, we were eventually able to stop the bleeding completely. The effects of the Dagger of Irses are usually irreversible."

"She'll be sore for quite a while," Ginny said. "She'll need some time for her bones to heal and her lungs to inflate fully; probably a couple of weeks if …"

Draco looked at her wide-eyed. Ginny didn't want to finish the sentence. She took a deep breath as Harry squeezed her hand.

"She's in a medical coma, right now," Madame Pomfrey continued. "It affords the body the chance to recuperate peacefully. She'll need it.

"She suffered ten _Cruciatus_ curses," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Ten?" Draco cried. "I hit her with one."

"There were four within the hour that she was brought here," Ginny said, as she looked at the medical report in her hands. "Six more within two hours of being attended."

"Kellen," Draco said bolting upwards as he looked at Harry. Harry stood up as well, putting Draco in a bear hug before the blonde wizard could leave the room. There were several gasps amongst the others. Draco struggled for a moment before crying into the scarred wizard's shoulder.

Draco finally allowed Harry to bring him back to his seat. Harry looked Draco straight in the face. Draco nodded his thank you to him.

"I've seen bigger brutes crumble from that _unforgiveable_ curse, Draco," Madame Pomfrey began as she knelt down in front of the former Slytherin. She took Draco's hands into hers. "Hermione's the strongest person I've had come through this hospital wing."

Everyone actually laughed at that. Draco finally joined in.

"She'll be alright, right?" he asked looking at the veteran mediwitch.

"We're going to see her through this," she answered as she stood up. She squeezed his shoulder.

She nodded at Ginny before she continued. Ginny handed her the medical file. Madame Pomfrey blew out a breath.

"Dr. Masterson's bringing Dr. Alistaire in on Monday," the older witch said softly.

"Dr. Alistaire?" Draco gulped, his chest heaved. He shook his head, understanding what a visit from the OB/GYN could mean.

"She's bringing a sonogram machine with her," Ginny said. "We won't know how much the trauma has affected … the fetus until we can do an ultrasound."

Draco blinked his eyes quickly, trying to quell tears. "She didn't tell me," he said, looking at the ginger-haired witch.

"She was going to tell you on Wednesday, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said softly getting out of her bed, which was slightly difficult with her injured ankle. She stood in front of her son. All heads including Draco's turned to her. She continued, "She was five weeks along."

"She wanted it to be a surprise," Ginny said. Draco looked at Harry who shrugged not having any knowledge of Hermione's pregnancy.

"She didn't say anything," he said again putting his arms around his mother's waist as he cried. Mrs. Malfoy patted his back, trying to comfort him.

She knelt down, hugging her son. "Everything is going to be fine, Draco." All he could do was nod.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, nodding at Mrs. Malfoy. "I think we all need a few hours of rest. And that's not a request, Draco. Doctor's orders."

Mrs. Malfoy turned her son's chin up to her. She nodded at the young man. He nodded. He stood up and helped his mother back into her hospital bed.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said. "I'll help you to your room."

Draco went quietly with his former nemesis. Ginny and Madame Pomfrey exited the elder Malfoys' room. Mr. Malfoy extended his hand out to his wife who squeezed it reassuringly as if to reaffirm what she had said to Draco.

5


	44. Chapter 44

26 March, Monday, 0530 BST

Draco's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling of his hospital room as he lay in bed. He clutched at the wedding band he used as a pendant on the silver chain around his neck.

He bolted upright. He pulled himself out of the bed and headed into the hall. He walked down the corridor towards Madame Pomfrey's office. The more severe cases were always housed closer to the head mediwitch's quarters.

"Glad to see you up and about," Madame Pomfrey said as she waved him into Hermione's room, "You've been unconscious for the past two days."

He stood in the doorway for a moment, frozen as he saw Hermione lying in the hospital bed. She was smaller than he remembered. He finally moved toward his wife. Madame Pomfrey squeezed Draco's hand and nodded at him. He swallowed as he touched Hermione's left hand. He saw his handiwork.

She had a breathing tube connected to one of those Muggle respirators. She had also one of those Muggle EKG machines monitoring her heart rate. He watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, knowing full well that the respirator was probably helping her to do that. He couldn't stop a tear from falling onto his hand and onto hers.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand, summoning a chair to the bedside, behind Draco. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him to his seat. The wizard sat, still holding onto Hermione's hand. He rested his head on her mattress, looking up at his wife. Madame Pomfrey left the room, her breath hitching in her chest, knowing the severity of the situation.

2


	45. Chapter 45

27 March, Tuesday, 1110 BST

Draco had kissed Drew on the forehead as the child rested in her grandmother's arms. Narcissa Malfoy nodded at her son.

"I need to run an errand away from the castle for a few hours," he whispered. Mrs. Malfoy nodded. Draco kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back."

o-o-o

He found himself stepping out of one of the many floo-network connected fireplaces right outside of the Ministry of Magic in downtown London. He blew out a breath as he entered the historic offices. He made a beeline to the scarred wizard's office, hoping he didn't leave for his lunch break just yet.

Draco entered the small office. He nodded at the bespectacled wizard who was signing a few papers before handing them to the female clerk.

"Hey," Harry said as he extended his arm to the blonde wizard. Draco shook it. Harry took in a breath, thinking the worst. "Is everything alright with Hermione?"

"She's still unconscious," Draco said.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he canted an eyebrow up as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah," Draco responded, gulping. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. He shook it off. "Uh, no," he said as someone entered the door.

The short witch hugged one of her oldest friends. Pansy smiled at the blonde Slytherin. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get some fresh air," Draco said, shrugging.

Harry turned to the clerk who was filing the paperwork he had just signed. "Shelley, I'm going to take the rest of the day off. If anyone needs me, have him send me a _patronus."_

The witch nodded her head before continuing with her day. Harry turned back to his pair of friends. "Hey, Pans, are you breaking for lunch?"

"Yeah, I was heading home," Pansy nodded. "I'm off for the rest of the day. Blaise is stuck in meetings until 8 p.m. tonight."

"Why don't we all go to lunch?" Harry said, looking at the both of them. They all nodded in agreement. Pansy touched her wand sending a messenger _patronus_ home to the nanny advising her and Blair that she'd be an hour or two later than usual. She shrugged at the two wizards.

"I've got just the place," Draco said as he nodded towards the door.

o-o-o

27 March, Tuesday, 1200 BST

They sat finishing their lunch in a quaint little Muggle eatery called Ono Kine Grindz; a transplanted couple from Hawai'i owned the café. Hermione and her parents used to have Sunday brunch there. Draco, Hermione and Drew continued the tradition.

Harry and Pansy raised an eyebrow each when Draco led them out of the Wizarding World. They both laughed as he opened the door to the Hawaiian restaurant.

o-o-o

"The food's amazing," Pansy said as she took a last bite of her kalbi style short ribs.

"So what's really on your mind, Draco?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his iced tea.

Draco sighed slightly. He looked at Harry. "I know it goes against all Department of Magical Law Enforcement protocol," Draco said, pausing. He looked straight at Harry, "I need to get into the Tanner Compound."

Pansy glanced sideways at Harry for a split second. "Well, we'd need to keep everything on the hush hush."

"We'll need to keep the use of magic to a minimum," Harry said as he wiped his mouth.

"Shall we then?" Draco said, standing up as he placed thirty English pounds on the waiter's payment tray. Harry shrugged at Pansy as they, too stood up. They followed the Slytherin out the door.

o-o-o

27 March, Tuesday, 1208 BST

After making their way to the Leaky Cauldron, they apparated onto the grounds of the Pure-blood family's compound. Draco led them up the familiar walk.

The Ministry inspectors had finished their evidence gathering the day before. There were two guards at the front. Harry had nodded at the two aurors who nodded them through the front door of the mansion.

Draco gulped as he followed Harry and Pansy into the large foyer. He hesitated before following them into the large ballroom that the Ministry inspectors had apparated into during the raid. The crates of Muggle weapons were inventoried and transported back to the Ministry of Magic offices. Inspector Dean Thomas and a crew of four other aurors escorted the weapons and ammunition to their final destination, supervising the destruction.

The ballroom was mostly empty except for areas marked and photographed for evidence. The old oak floor was stained with drying pools of blood.

"We tallied over three hundred Muggle weapons that we confiscated," Harry said. "Thankfully none of the Death Eaters thought to use them in their defense. They reverted to dueling with their wands."

"The only weapon fired was by Kellen," Pansy said. "All three projectiles ricocheted and hit him."

Draco nodded. He looked around the large empty room. Visions of what had happened that night flashed before his eyes; Roxanne holding onto Drew, his duel with Kellen, watching him torture both his wife and his daughter.

"You alright, Draco?" Harry asked. The blonde nodded. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

Draco nodded their exit from the ballroom and headed down one of the hallways that led to the guests' quarters. Harry and Pansy nodded at each other knowing where Draco had wanted to go. They followed Draco into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Harry and I inventoried this room already," Pansy said.

"What did you find?" Draco asked softly as he saw the aftermath of his actions.

"Blood trail on the floor," Harry began. "Blood and … other body fluids on the sheets."

Draco gulped as he stared at the unmade bed. "Did you find anything else?" Draco asked, quietly.

"Hermione's lab coat and cellular phone are at the office," Pansy chimed in.

"Nothing else?" Draco turned to the two with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No. Why do you ask, Draco?" Harry said, looking at him curiously.

Draco pulled his silver chain out from under his shirt. He held onto his wedding band and then showed it to them.

"I yanked Hermione's gold band off her finger when she was trying to convince me that we were married," he said, not looking at them for a moment. "I uh. I threw it toward the door."

"Okay," Harry nodded. He patted the wizard's shoulder. He turned to Pansy. "Why don't you take that far wall Pansy? Draco, you take the door. I'll take the wall near the bed. And remember, no magic."

The two Slytherins nodded before heading to their areas. They scoured the floor area for quite some time.

o-o-o

"Shit!" Draco said in exasperation.

"Hey come on," Harry said looking his way. "We'll find it."

"We've been looking for the past fifteen minutes, Harry," Draco said in frustration.

"Look, it'll show up, Draco," Pansy said as she retied her ponytail. "So from where exactly did you throw it?"

"Where Harry is," Draco said. "I flung it at the door, around here. It's not anywhere near the wall or the corner."

He shrugged looking at them, frustrated. Pansy returned to looking in her area. So, too, did the others.

"Hey, I think I got something," Pansy said as she ran her finger along the base of the wall where the thick carpet met it. She looked at the gold piece of jewelry and read the inscription as Draco and Harry approached her. "You must have flung it pretty hard, Draco."

She handed the gold band to her old friend. Draco whimpered as he read the inscription aloud, "The Serpent and the Lioness forever, 21 March."

Pansy patted his shoulder as she nodded at him. Draco's hands shook as he unclasped his chain. Harry caught the chain as it fell from Draco's neck. Draco took in a breath as Harry handed it to him. Draco looked at the gold piece he had placed on Hermione's finger a little over two years ago. He threaded it onto the silver chain. The two wedding bands clinked. He blew out a breath as he replaced the chain around his neck. He looked at his two friends, nodding at them, giving them thanks for allowing him to find the ring. He clutched at the two rings for a moment.

"I think our work's done here," Harry smiled a little.

"Let's get out of here," Pansy said as she nodded toward the door.

o-o-o

27 March, Tuesday, 1245 BST

The three found themselves outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy looked at the blonde wizard, "So what are you planning to do next?"

"I was going to head home," Draco gulped.

Harry gave Pansy a glance. He looked back at Draco, "You want some company?"

"You two've been very generous with your time, guys," Draco shrugged. "I don't want to keep you."

"Nonsense, Draco," Pansy said. "What are friends for?"

"Yeah, I don't think either Pansy or I have anything better to do than to do some house cleaning," Harry smiled.

"You guys are incorrigible, you know that," Draco said, crying. Both Harry and Pansy hugged him.

"Okay, I think we're making a scene," Harry said after a while. "How about we head to a fireplace and floo to your house."

o-o-o

Draco was the last to exit the fireplace as the three entered the Muggle one-story house. He took in a breath as he saw the destruction.

"Dean and my team were called to the scene," Harry said. "Pansy and her guys were called to Malfoy Manor simultaneously."

Draco looked at the remnants of the old flat screen television and the pool of dried blood on the carpeted floor. He had to sit down, making his way to one of the couches.

"Hermione got the best of four Death Eaters. Three of them through Muggle means," Harry said as Draco looked at him. "Miles Tomkins, a Pure-blood Ravenclaw from our year and Jefferson Watkins, a Hufflepuff Pure-blood a year younger, both had their necks broken in here."

Draco stood up and paced for a moment. He saw the overturned chairs in the kitchen. He headed there. Harry nodded at Pansy.

He saw the dried up pool of blood on the floor near the chairs. He had to lean against the table to steady himself.

"Hershel Jankovic, a Slytherin two years ahead of us," Harry paused, "He got stabbed through the heart with a kitchen knife."

Draco looked at the knife stand. Hermione's favorite chef knife was not in its place. Harry nodded towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

Draco hesitated before he led the way there. He stepped into the master bedroom that he shared with Hermione. He took in a breath as he saw the cracked windowsill. He saw drops of blood on the carpet. He had to take a seat on the bed.

Pansy took a seat next to him. She put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we start the cleanup now?"

Draco nodded. He looked up at Harry who nodded back. The three got to work.

o-o-o

27 March, Tuesday, 1600 BST

Harry had just finished righting the living room. The three had been in the one-story Granger-Malfoy house for the past three hours. Pansy cleaned up the kitchen.

Pansy entered the living room and nodded at the former Gryffindor. Harry nodded back, acknowledging that he was done cleaning up the room. Pansy led the both of them to the main bedroom where they had left Draco three hours earlier.

Pansy rushed to the side of the bed. Draco was lying in the fetal position, clutching a framed family picture to his chest; his cheeks streaked with tears. He was looking off in the distance.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Pansy asked concerned.

Harry waved his wand repairing the windowsill before joining Pansy at the bedside. He knelt down and looked at his old rival.

"Why'd this happen, Harry?" Draco asked, whimpering, looking up at the scarred wizard.

Harry glanced at Pansy for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't have an answer either. Harry looked back at Draco.

"It's like Hermione always says, Draco," Harry began, as he squeezed the blonde wizard's shoulder, "Sometimes life will throw a curve at you."

Draco nodded. "You just have to know how to deal with it," Draco finished. "So why do I feel so guilty then?"

Harry took in a breath. He glanced over at Pansy. Pansy's breath hitched.

She squeezed Draco's hand. She rolled up her left sleeve, exposing her Dark Mark. "When we joined the Death Eater movement years ago, we didn't really know how far down the path of evil they could go. Many of us, you included, saw through Voldemort's rants.

"Those that were spellbound by that madman are going to follow him over a cliff, Draco. Roxanne and Kellen were believers," Pansy said, gulping. "They were going to do whatever they could to tip the balance in their favor. What better way to do it than to try to get a Malfoy on their side?"

"They failed, Draco," Harry continued. "You helped to stop their dastardly plan. You stop them from using the weapons on Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, Draco. Hermione knows how important that is."

"Harry's right, Draco," Pansy said. "You can't keep beating yourself up."

"If I had just declined the Hogsmeade trip chaperoning duty," Draco said. "If I just didn't go down that alley. If I could turn back time."

"Draco, there are a lot of what-ifs in life," Pansy said. "You just have to live with your decisions and hope for the best."

"Trust me, Draco," Harry said, looking into the grey eyes of his former rival. "Hermione and I know what it's like to use a Time Turner. It's not all it's cracked up to be. You would know both histories. It would hurt just as much."

Draco nodded his head as he sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair. He blew out a breath. "Thanks for helping me clean up, guys."

"I think we did a pretty good job of it," Harry said as he looked around the main bedroom. He looked back at the platinum blonde who stood up to stretch. "Can we accompany you back to Hogwarts?"

Draco laughed. He nodded at the three as they made their way out to the fireplace in the living room.

13


	46. Chapter 46

19 May, Saturday, 2230 BST

It had been a long eight weeks. Draco hadn't left Hermione's room the first week; receiving his own medical treatment sitting at her side. He returned to teaching the week after that. Head Mistress McGonagall recommended that he take another couple of weeks off; Professor Snape even offered to take some of his course load. Draco declined. He needed to get his mind off things; teaching afforded him the opportunity to do so.

He would teach his usual course load for the day and spend the rest of the evening up in Hermione's room. It was a secret that the former Gryffindor was in the Hospital Wing; therefore the whole school knew about the former war heroine. The students were quite respectful of this fact. The first-year potions students made sure they were on their best behavior for the former Slytherin seeker turned Potions professor.

Professor McGonagall excused him from having to dine with the staff at dinner. The kitchen elves sent meals up to the hospital wing.

His parents brought Drew to see her mother every afternoon. Drew would sit on her mother's hospital bed, watching her intently. She would fall asleep next to her mother before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would take her home late in the evening.

They spent a nice quiet Easter together six weeks ago. The Hogwarts staff created an Easter basket full of toys and chocolate eggs and other treats. Both Drew and Draco put on brave faces. The little child sat in Draco's lap through the night before her grandparents took her home for the evening.

o-o-o

19 May, Saturday, 2240 BST

Draco sat reclined on the chair that had been his usual resting place for the past two months. His parents had taken a reluctant, but sleepy Drew home to the manor almost an hour ago. He looked at the unconscious form of his wife who rested in the hospital bed. He shut his eyes saying a silent prayer. His eyes fluttered, betraying him to slumber.

o-o-o

For a moment, she wondered where she was as she walked down the long white washed corridor. She looked at the writing on the nearest door, Ministry of Magic Family Services, Room 7. She was in the Ministry of Magic. She took in a breath as she recognized the platinum blonde walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as she quickened her step.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the familiar blonde witch catch up to him. She grabbed onto his fingers and he smiled back. The witch smirked playfully at the tall wizard. She tiptoed to pull the wizard's face to hers. They kissed. It was then that the brown-haired woman saw the light glisten through the large carat diamond ring on the blonde witch's ring finger.

Hermione looked down for a moment as the couple finally broke their lip lock. 'What was going on?' she asked herself as she wrung her hands together. She took in a breath as she noticed her naked ring finger on her left hand.

All heads turned as the door to suite 7 opened. The platinum blonde wizard finally noticed the brunette witch as the ginger haired mediwitch exited into the hallway.

"Hey," Ginny said to nobody in particular as she nonchalantly placed something into her satchel. She walked over to Hermione and placed her arm around the older witch's shoulder. "Draco, Roxanne, how are you this afternoon?"

"Fine," Draco said almost breathlessly as he looked at Hermione. "You're back in town?"

"I had some things I had to take care of," Hermione said softly as Roxanne tightened her grip on her beau's waist.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, Hermione," Ginny said trying to change the subject. "The kids will be waiting."

The Muggle-born witch nodded. "It was nice seeing … the both of you again," Hermione said as she allowed Ginny to lead her down the hallway.

Draco watched the pair turn towards the foyer and out of his line of sight. He had an inclination of going after the two but the blonde fashion model nudged him towards Mr. Norris's office so that they could get the marriage license and certificate signed.

o-o-o

Hermione and Ginny found themselves stepping out of the floo-network connected fireplace in the Potter family residence after Ginny had ushered her into the closest Ministry fireplace available. Hermione had to take in a deep breath, as she grabbed onto the mantel.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking a breath.

Ginny looked at her old friend, canting her head at her. Ginny opened her satchel and pulled out a stack of papers. The ginger haired mediwitch handed the official looking paperwork to her friend.

Hermione looked over the first page and whimpered. Ginny nodded. They both turned as the three children ran into the room followed by the scarred wizard.

Harry kissed both the women on their cheeks as the children wrapped their arms around their respective mother's legs. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she patted Drew on the top of her head.

"Why don't we go into the dining room for dinner," Harry said, nodding to his wife. The two women followed the Gryffindor.

o-o-o

Hermione kissed the grey-eyed brunette child on her head. Hermione took a breath as she turned off the lamplight on the nightstand in the small bedroom they shared. She walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she entered the living room of her old apartment. She took a deep breath as she sat on her couch.

She asked herself what had happened. She fingered the Family Services document and couldn't stop a tear from falling as she remembered her conversation with Harry and Ginny during their after-dinner tea.

As Ginny explained to her, Hermione had called two months earlier, out of the blue. Hermione had been working at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center located in Baltimore, Maryland in the States. She had finally told her cancer story to the younger witch and that she was given six months to live. She had also told Ginny about the young two-year old and sworn the ginger-haired mediwitch to secrecy; that neither she nor Harry could tell a soul about the child. The reason was widely apparent once the pair finally saw the grey-eyed child.

Hermione shook herself out of her daze as she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her watch. 'Who would be calling at 11:45 p.m.,' she stood up but then hesitated. Another set of knocks were heard. She headed toward the door. She peeked through the peephole and took a breath. She hesitated before opening the door.

"Hi," she said as she looked up at the platinum blonde Slytherin.

"Granger," Draco said in greeting. Hermione's heart dropped as he addressed her so formally as he walked past her into the old apartment.

"What brings you by … Malfoy?" she asked as she shut the door.

"I just dropped off my fiancée after a quiet dinner," Draco said as he removed his dinner jacket and placed it on the coffee table covering up the adoption papers. Hermione gulped. "I was in the neighborhood."

The platinum blonde looked around the familiar surroundings. The small cozy living room brought back a few pleasant memories of their conversations, even eliciting a slight smile. He shook himself out of his daze. He turned to face Hermione who made sure to leave a good meter of personal space between them.

"It's been a hectic last few months with all the wedding planning going on," he said, as he looked straight into her face, unconsciously rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. "The Wizarding press is hailing it as the Wedding of the Century, go figure; two Pure-Blood families coming together."

"Congratulations, Draco," she said looking down at her feet for a moment. She looked back up, not noticing he had closed the distance between the both of them. "I'm very happy for you … and Roxanne."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. He gave her a smirk, "So why are you here?"

Hermione was a bit surprised at the question. She answered softly, "I live here."

"No!" Draco's voice escalated. "Why the hell did you come back into my life!

"Two years, Granger," he said sharply taking a step towards her. Hermione's heart fluttered. "You left suddenly. No floo, no owl, not even Muggle post. You took a piece of my heart with you when you left!"

Hermione pulled his face down and kissed him passionately, wanting him to remember her. He hesitated but then began to kiss her back. After a minute, though, he took a step back, realizing what was happening he pushed her off, a little roughly. Hermione took a deep breath.

"How dare you!" Draco said, wiping his lips with his left forearm as if wiping away any germs the Muggle-born witch could have left.

"Draco, listen," Hermione said almost crying. "This is a dream. In the world I know, we're together.

"We've been married for two years. We have a …"

"A what?!" Draco interrupted, glaring at her. "A home in a Muggle suburb? My parents would never sign off on such a merger. Imagine that, a Pure-blood and a … filthy little Mudblood.

"Your stupid fantasyland would never exist. Pure-bloods and Mudbloods should never mix!"

Hermione took a step back, trying to bite back tears. "Please keep your voice down," she said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Why? You're worried I'll wake your lover in there?" he said waving towards her bedroom.

Her eyes fluttered. She blew out a long breath. "You've said your peace, Draco. I think it's time for you to go."

"That's all you have to say?" he glowered.

"What else is there to say?" she asked, gulping. "You've made yourself very clear about how you feel about us, about me."

"You're impossible!" he yelled.

They both turned their heads towards the bedroom. The little child rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare," the little girl said sleepily as Hermione approached her, wanting to quickly usher the small child back into the room.

Hermione brought her into a hug. "Everything is okay, Drew. It was just a dream," Hermione said almost a little choked up before she stood up. She looked down at her child, taking a breath before turning to face the wizard.

"Drew," the young mother said putting her arm on the child's shoulder. "This is Mr. Malfoy, an old friend of mine. He and I used to go to the same school when we were little."

The little girl squinted her eyes up at her mother's friend. She canted her head to the side, studying him for a moment. She extended her hand out, "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Nice to meet you, too," Draco said, almost breathlessly as he shook her hand. Draco's arm tingled as he saw the grey of her eyes.

"Why don't you go back into the room, Drew," Hermione said, stepping back with the child, breaking the connection. "I'll come to tuck you in, in a second. I just have to show Mr. Malfoy to the door."

Drew nodded at her. The little girl yawned and turned toward the bedroom. She stopped for a moment and turned. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Drew," he said, nodding at the little youngster as she closed the door behind her.

Draco quickly waved his wand hand. "What the fuck was that!"

"Keep your voice down," Hermione hissed back.

" _Muffliato,_ remember," Draco yelled back. "How old is she?!"

Hermione wavered for a moment. She bit her lower lip, trying to compose herself.

"How old," he pressed.

"She's two," she said, looking into his eyes. She could tell he was doing the math in his head.

"It was the night of the rescue," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. He took a step towards her. "You kept this information from me!"

"What would you have done, had you known?" she asked. He hesitated. "Would you have asked me to abort her?"

"Fuck you, Hermione," the Pure-blood father yelled. "You had no right to keep her existence from me!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said. "You've moved on with your life. By this time Saturday, this conversation will just be a waning memory.

"Or you could have me _Obliviate_ you," she said as she gently took hold of his wand. "You won't remember stopping by. You'll be able to marry Roxanne, with a clean slate."

Draco clenched his fists, his cheeks noticeably showing a sign of color. He took a step back. "I fucking hate you!" he said as he turned away from her. Then he charged back towards her. She stood her ground. "I will fight for custodial rights."

"Draco," Hermione started.

He put his palms up. "I will not allow my child to live in Muggle squalor raised by a fucking Mudblood."

" _Finite Incantatum,"_ she said, waving his wand, ending the silencing charm. She handed the wand back to him. "You should go."

He glowered at her, not wanting her to have the last word. He grabbed his wand back. He saw her face turn.

"Move, Draco," Hermione said, sensing something was amiss, pushing him away.

Draco watched as her body went backwards into the Muggle television, effectively breaking it. He landed on the ground right by the front door. He saw the two figures quickly make their way towards the fallen witch. Hershel Jankovic, a Slytherin two years ahead at Hogwarts grabbed a hold of the Muggle-born witch. Draco slowly got to his feet, his eyes widening.

"Kellen, Roxanne," the platinum blonde Slytherin said, almost incredulously. The other Slytherins looked his way.

Roxanne smirked at her fiancé. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he took a step forward. Kellen pinned Draco's arms behind his back.

Hermione struggled against Jankovic until he yanked down on her hair. She cried out in pain.

"Don't hurt her," Draco yelled. "Roxanne what the fuck is going on?"

She pulled out the Muggle handgun. Hermione whimpered.

"The stolen Muggle weapons," Draco said, realizing the severity of the situation.

"Right under the Ministry's nose," Kellen laughed.

"You see, I thought your return would have been a hindrance. Draco seems to think he's infatuated with you," the blonde fashion model said, as she pointed the nine millimeter at the brunette witch's chest. "But then I soon realized the up side of it.

"What is that Muggle saying of yours? Kill two birds with one stone," the former Slytherin said as she squeezed hard on the Muggle-born's chin. "We'll test our potion that we've based on the Dagger of Irses. An Everbleeder potion, whose inflicted wounds, even a small one, would cause excessive bleeding rendering the victim dead, with no hope of a remedy.

"See we're going to use these weapons to wipe Mudbloods and Half-breeds out of the Wizarding World."

"No," Hermione whimpered shaking her head.

"We'll start with you," the blonde witch said. "With your death, Draco will have to move on."

Hermione watched Roxanne cock the weapon. Suddenly all heads turned toward the bedroom door.

"Mommy?" the little girl said softly.

"Lock the door, Drew," Hermione yelled. Drew quickly followed directions. With that, Hermione acted quickly. She slammed the back of her head into the lower part of the taller man's face, wrenching herself from him as he checked his nose.

She pulled him into a headlock as Draco watched. She twisted, breaking the older man's neck. She pushed him into Roxanne, who was in shock and dropped the weapon as the two Slytherins fell to the ground.

Draco did the same exact thing himself, breaking his old friend's neck. Hermione stayed on one knee as Draco approached her. She struggled against him before realizing it was Draco. "Bedroom," she said weakly as Roxanne finally stirred. Draco apparated them quickly into the small bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy," the little girl cried as she ran to her mother.

"Everything is going to be alright, Drew," Hermione said as she looked up at Draco. "Send her to Harry's. He'll know something has happened."

"I'm sending you too," Draco said as he aimed his wand.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Roxanne can trace me."

Draco shook his head. Hermione looked at him, her face contorted. Draco yelled in frustration as he aimed his wand at the little girl just as they heard _Bombarda_ cast. Drew disappeared from the bedroom. Both Draco and Hermione were lifted off their feet as the door was blasted to pieces.

The angry Slytherin entered the room. Draco had helped Hermione to her feet.

"It's over Roxanne. This has to stop," Draco said as he shielded the Muggle-born witch.

"You don't get it, do you Draco," Roxanne said as she drew the Muggle weapon in front of her. "This new revolution will occur with or without your concurrence."

"You're mad," Draco said, his eyes widening.

"I'll get rid of the Mudblood, Draco. Then I'll _Obliviate_ you and you'll forget she even walked back into our lives. We'll marry in two days time and live happily ever after under the new Death Eater rule."

"Go to hell, Roxanne," Draco said.

"Then you serve no value to me anymore," Roxanne raised the weapon, aiming at Draco.

Draco braced himself. He heard the click of the trigger and saw the flash fire. He found himself on his back, looking upwards.

Draco heard the pop just as his fiancée pointed the gun at his head. She had heard the crackling of the apparition as well. She looked up to see the scarred wizard take a step toward the bedroom.

"Hermione," Harry yelled as he hopped over the former Slytherin Quidditch keeper.

"You're a blood traitor," Roxanne sneered as she looked back at the platinum blonde. She dropped the Muggle handgun and took her wand out of her robe. She lifted her wand hand. Draco took in a small gasp, expecting the worst. He watched her apparate out as he heard Harry yell for Hermione again.

"We're in here, Harry," Draco said in a strained voice. He had difficulty breathing for a moment before realizing that Hermione was lying on his chest.

Harry finally reached the pair. He took in a breath, as he looked slightly surprised to see the platinum blonde wizard there. He saw the crimson under them. "You two are pooling blood," Harry said as he helped to pull Hermione off Draco.

Draco coughed as he rolled over, slowly getting up on his knees. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed the two entrance wounds. He looked at the front of Draco's blood stained shirt. "Are you shot, Draco?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

Draco looked down at his chest. He quickly tore his shirt open and ran his hands over his chest. He shook his head at Harry as he quickly went to Hermione's side. "It's not mine," he said as he applied pressure to Hermione's wounds.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Hermione," Harry said flashing his wand.

"Drew," Hermione said weakly.

"She's fine, Hermione. Ginny is watching the kids and the wards are up," Harry said as he knelt by her side. "We need to get you some medical attention."

Hermione groaned as she looked upwards. She first looked at Draco and then turned to Harry. "I'm alright, Harry," she said, looking up at her oldest friend. Harry almost had to do a double take. "You have to go after Roxanne. You have to stop her and the Death Eaters from using the Muggle weapons and the Everbleeder potion on Muggle-borns and Half-bloods like Drew," she said gulping, averting Draco's eyes. "I'll be okay, Harry."

Harry looked at Draco. His old nemesis nodded. Harry aimed his wand sending two messenger patronuses; one to Pansy having her warn the Ministry and the other to Greg advising him to send medical assistance to the Muggle apartment. Harry turned back to look at the pair.

"Medical staff should be here in ten minutes, Hermione," Harry said as he took in a breath. He addressed the former Slytherin, "Keep pressure on those wounds."

And with that, Harry disapparated. Draco turned to Hermione. He watched as the blood oozed through his fingers. "Hey, come on stay with me here. You heard Harry, ten minutes."

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she looked up at Draco. She shook her head. Draco took in a breath. "You're going to be alright, Hermione."

"Who's the doctor here?" Hermione said, whimpering.

"You told Harry you were fine," Draco raised his voice in frustration.

"It was more important for him to go after Roxanne without worrying about me, Draco," she gulped.

"That's so fucking stupid, Hermione," Draco whispered harshly in frustration. "Why the hell did you step in front of me? She was aiming at me!"

Hermione looked into his face and hesitated for a moment. She blinked back tears. "I couldn't let Drew lose both of her parents."

"You'll be alright, Hermione. We'll raise her together," Draco said, his eyes tearing. "We can be a family."

Hermione couldn't stifle a whimper. She gulped, "There was a reason why you saw Ginny and me in Family Services earlier today. We were finalizing paperwork. I asked Ginny and Harry to adopt Drew."

"I don't understand, Hermione. I can take care of her _and you_ ," Draco said searching her face.

Hermione hesitated. She shut her eyes, not being able to look into the same eyes as their daughter's. "My cancer … I've lost the battle."

"No, no," Draco said as a tear fell on her face.

"I could still _Obliviate_ you, you know," she said trying to smile. "You could forget everything that's happened tonight. You could probably still marry Roxanne on Saturday."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. She hesitated for a moment. She brought her left hand up to his face, touching his cheek as she studied his face for perhaps the last time.

"You were right, Draco," she said pulling her hand slowly down, leaving a streak of her blood on his pale cheek, allowing it to fall onto her chest. "This is probably the true reality. It was just a silly fantasy; you, me and Drew, together, living happily ever after. Pure-bloods and Mudbloods don't mix."

"Don't say that," Draco said as tears fell from his cheeks.

"Drew's a good kid, Draco. She's smart like you," Hermione smiled. "I'm sure Harry and Ginny won't mind you being a part of her life."

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said, kissing her on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered as they broke their lip lock. She looked up at him as she took one last breath. "I love you more."

Draco watched as her eyes shut. His chest clenched. " _No!_ " he let out a guttural scream.

20


	47. Chapter 47

19 May, Saturday, 2325 BST

"No!" Draco screamed opening his eyes as he awoke. His connection to Hermione's subconscious mind was severed. He looked at his hands for moment as if he could still feel the plasma on his palms. Draco's breath hitched as he saw the chaotic scene before him. He sprang from his chair, surprising the medical staff that was feverishly tending to the former Gryffindor witch. Machine alarms were blaring.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he tried to get closer to Hermione's bedside.

"Greg, get him out of here," the cagey old nurse shouted over the alarms.

The mediwizard nodded before tugging on Draco's elbow. Draco resisted for a moment. Gregory grabbed his former housemate by the collar of his shirt, ushering him out of the crowded room, leaving Madame Pomfrey and mediwitch Potter to tend to the patient.

Draco finally wrenched himself from Greg's grasp. "What's happening?"

"Come on. Let's take a walk," Greg tried to say as calmly as possible.

"No," Draco said defiantly. "What the hell is going on?"

Greg took a breath. He put his shoulder around his old friend, leading him to the main waiting area. Draco knew he had no other choice but to follow. In the waiting room, Greg watched Draco pace for several minutes as he took a seat on one of the benches.

"The alarms went off about five minutes ago. Ginny, Madame Pomfrey, and I were in the break room when we heard them. Hermione went into cardiac arrest."

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked, looking straight into his old friend's face. Draco gulped, knowing the answer.

Greg had to look away for a moment. "Hermione has always been strong, Draco. But I have to tell you that in this line of work, and Hermione would probably agree with me, we see thugs twice her size die of lesser injuries," Greg said, skirting the question.

Draco nodded. He took a seat next to Greg. Greg pulled Draco in for an uncharacteristic hug. Greg allowed Draco to cry into his shoulder.

o-o-o

19 May, Saturday, 2345 BST

Draco leaned his head against the wall as he shut his eyes, resting them. It had been almost twenty minutes since the alarms went off and the two mediwitches ushered the two wizards from the room. Greg looked at his Muggle wristwatch, as it was his turn to pace. He was slightly nervous about the outcome of the night's events.

Greg saw the pair first. He nudged Draco to attention as the two medical personnel reached the two former Slytherins. Draco took in a breath when he saw the head of the hospital wing. He watched her blow out a breath. Draco took a gulp.

"She's stable, for now," Madame Pomfrey said as she took a seat next to Draco. There was a long pause. She looked straight into his eyes. Draco grimaced, knowing he was in for some grave news. "Draco, listen. Her vitals have been on a steady decline for the past couple of weeks."

"You're suggesting I take her off of life support," he said softly.

"Draco, you love Hermione and she loves you," Ginny began. "Your story is an epic one; fraught with hatred that evolved into a great love.

"But sometimes," the younger witch said as she squeezed Draco's hand. "Sometimes if you really love someone, you have to let her go."

Draco whimpered. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I've sent _Patronuses_ to Harry, Pansy, the Weasleys, Dr. Masterson and your parents," Madame Pomfrey said standing up as the new arrivals made their way into the waiting room.

Draco stood up as he saw his parents walking towards them. Mr. Malfoy carried Drew in his arms. Draco couldn't help but cry as Mrs. Malfoy brought him into her arms for a comforting embrace.

o-o-o

19 May, Saturday, 2358 BST

Draco had given his okay only three minutes earlier. Madame Pomfrey's hand noticeably shook as she waved her wand hand. The beeping of the instruments monitoring Hermione's heart rate and blood pressure shut off; so too did the respirator.

The packed room waited as if the final act would come quickly to an abrupt end. They watched as her chest still rose and fell. Draco almost smiled to himself. 'Granger was defiant as ever,' he thought to himself as he sat next to her bedside in the same chair he had occupied since March. Drew crawled into his lap, leaning her head against his chest.

o-o-o

20 May, Sunday, 0345 BST

It had been over four hours since the alarms signaled the medical episode. Since then, the room slowly emptied. Dr. Masterson left after about an hour, having to return to the E.R. night shift; saying, quite possibly her last goodbye to a dear friend and one of the most gifted doctors she had had under her wing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left a half an hour later, but not before saying goodbye to someone they had considered like a second daughter.

Both Harry and Pansy left fifteen minutes to the 3 o'clock hour having to man the Ministry Law Enforcement Offices. It was difficult for Harry to leave. He and Hermione were the remaining "members" that their generation dubbed the "Golden Trio" and she was his closest and oldest friend. Pansy had to lead him out.

At 3:30, Mr. Malfoy couldn't bear it anymore, which would have been a ridiculous notion a few years ago. Draco hugged his father. Mrs. Malfoy kissed her granddaughter on the top of her head before the older Malfoys exited. Drew opted to stay with her father.

o-o-o

20 May, Sunday, 0350 BST

Draco's eyelids fluttered as he tried to stay awake. He wanted to stay lucid when everything would come to a head. It had been a long evening already. His eyes betrayed him. 'Just for a moment,' he thought to himself, adjusting Drew on his lap as he shut his eyes.

8


	48. Chapter 48

20 May, Sunday, 0415 BST

Draco yawned as he looked up to the ceiling. He turned to face the hospital bed and stumbled out of his chair. Draco was surprised to see his daughter snuggled up next to his wife. Draco waved his wand casting _lumos._

"Drew. How did you get up there?" Draco asked as he patted Drew's head. He scooped her up into his free arm. "You're going to hurt mommy."

"She's fine, Draco," the witch softly said. "I'm alright."

" _Lumos maximus,"_ Draco yelled, waving his wand. The witch's eyes fluttered, as the room was flooded with white light.

The three medical personnel ran into the room, hearing all of the commotion. Greg was the first to notice the previously unconscious witch stirring. He nudged Ginny and nodded toward the patient.

"Hermione?" the ginger haired mediwitch asked.

"She's awake," Draco said breathlessly as he looked at the old nurse already looking over the patient. Draco then noticed the small child trembling slightly. He turned to Ginny. "She's burning up."

Hermione turned her head to see her husband hand the sleeping child to the former Gryffindor. The younger witch nodded at the mediwizard as he led her out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the old mediwitch.

"She's just running a fever, Hermione," Madame Pomfrey said calmly, smiling. Draco joined her at the bedside. "You on the other hand, gave us a fright."

"Hogwarts," Hermione said as she looked up at the old witch.

"Yeah," Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Just like old times, huh?"

"The Death Eaters, Draco," Hermione said, closing her eyes for a moment. "Roxanne and Kellen."

"They can't hurt you anymore," Draco said as he squeezed her hand.

"The weapons," she said looking into his eyes.

"Harry and Dean supervised the cataloguing and destruction of the Muggle weapons," Draco answered. "It took them several days but they were able to destroy the weapons and the Everbleeder potion as well."

Hermione hesitated as he looked at Draco. She gulped. "What day is it?"

Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey before he turned to look at his wife. He gave her a half smile before answering. "It's … it's Sunday, May 20th."

Hermione whimpered. She looked up to the ceiling before taking a breath. She coughed. Draco looked alarmed. She blew out a breath, "I feel like I've been sat on by a Hippogriff."

Both Draco and Madame Pomfrey laughed as they welcomed the comic relief. Madame Pomfrey nodded at the younger witch, "Well, eleven cracked ribs, two collapsed lungs, and a shattered clavicle due to ten _Cruciatus_ curses might give you that sensation."

"I'm not going to die, am I?" Hermione half-joked.

"We'll do our preliminaries now," Madame Pomfrey said as she checked Hermione's reflexes. "Squeeze my fingers Hermione. Good. A little weak, but that's what two months of muscle atrophy will do to you. Now your toes, wiggle them for me.

"Good," the older woman said nodding her head. "We'll do further tests later on this morning when we're all fully awake. I'll message Elizabeth and Maureen. I don't think Maureen would mind coming in a few days earlier than usual."

The older witch squeezed Hermione's shoulder. She nodded at Draco before excusing herself from the room to go check on the two-year old and her handlers.

o-o-o

Hermione's eyes started to well up as she looked straight at him. She gulped. "I was going to tell you at dinner that Wednesday," she said softly. "You never showed up."

Draco whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

She looked up at him before giving his hand a squeeze. "It wasn't your fault, Draco. They used _Obliviate._ "

Draco sat down on the hospital bed and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He pulled out the familiar silver rope chain. The two rings clinked. Hermione looked up at him. He pulled the smaller gold band from the chain. He replaced the silver chain around his neck, feeling the Wizarding band hit softly against his chest.

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her. She gave him a weak smile. Hermione held out her left hand weakly. Draco's hand shook slightly. He replaced the gold band onto her finger as his chest clenched. He looked at her and returned her hand squeeze. "We're going to be okay," he said as he moved off the bed. He kissed her on her forehead, before sitting back down in his familiar chair. He rested his head on his forearms, giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded her head as her eyes closed. Draco watched her chest rise and fall before his own eyes faltered. He, too, fell asleep.

* * *

a.n. Thank you for following the story so far and thanks for all the reviews. One more chapter left.


	49. Chapter 49

A.N. LAST CHAPTER. ENJOY

* * *

8 Jun, Friday, 2330 BST

It had been a busy three weeks since the Muggle-born witch had awakened. Ginny had run her through her rehabilitation. Both Ginny and Madame Pomfrey were amazed at her ability to recuperate. Draco was able to drop by two of the sessions while on break from classes.

Draco noticed Hermione's uneasiness. Draco noticed her working extra harder when he was the only one in the room with her. He was not about to press her though; she had been through a lot.

Hermione left the castle after only a week and returned to work in the E.R. at Saint Augustine's a few days after that. Dr. Masterson checked on her employee, making sure she wasn't overdoing it. But Hermione was as sharp as ever.

Draco needed to immerse himself into work. He helped to monitor study sessions for his First Years as well as to help out with the older students and their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s When Draco had time away from academics he would find himself upstairs in Astronomy Tower, sending good night texts to Hermione on his Muggle cellular. Hermione's responses were short and concise. Draco chalked it up to her being quite busy with work. But then again it could be that she was avoiding him because of what happened that night.

o-o-o

8 Jun, Friday, 2335 BST

He had called his mother earlier that evening. She had mentioned that Drew was spending another night at the Manor. Hermione was pulling an extra shift. Draco had asked how Drew was doing. Mrs. Malfoy noted that the child seemed to be recovering from her latest healing episode rather well. The young father was relieved.

o-o-o

The older doctor tapped her wristwatch and gave the younger E.R. doctor a knowing look. She watched the younger witch sigh as she put down her half filled tea cup.

"Alright, I'll head home," Hermione said as she smiled coyly at her supervisor.

"You can use my office to floo," Dr. Masterson said as she headed towards the Emergency Room bay area. Hermione nodded as she headed downstairs to the physicians' lockers.

She had volunteered for an extra 24-hour shift because two doctors ironically had called in sick. The work kept her focused with a purpose, instead of thoughts of the past several months. She blew out a breath as she ran her hand over her 17 week baby bump. She changed out of her doctor's scrubs to take a quick shower before flooing home.

o-o-o

8 Jun, Friday, 2355 BST

Draco sat in darkness in the two-year old's room, arriving two hours earlier. He rolled up the sleeves of his white silk long sleeve shirt before sitting down next to the play area in the corner of the little nursery. He played with one of Drew's Lego blocks, squeezing it in his hands. He blew out a breath as he noticed the make-shift sleeping area in front of Drew's mini bed. The quilt lay on the ground along with a pillow and a folded blanket. Draco shut his eyes for a moment waiting for his wife's arrival.

o-o-o

Hermione changed into a pair of grey gym shorts and shirt emblazoned with Gryffindor across the front. Hermione hesitated as she walked passed the king-sized bed.

She blew out a breath as she exited her childhood bedroom. She opened the door to Drew's nursery and entered the darkness, not noticing the sitting figure in the far corner. The small flame shaped automatic nightlight, emitting a blue incandescent light that always kept Drew "safe" from the evils that the darkness brought, shown on the yellow blanket.

She unfurled the blanket with a snap. He cleared his throat, as he was right behind her. She turned quickly clutching the blanket in front of her, giving new meaning to "security blanket."

"Draco," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said before casting _lumos._ He looked at her, studying her face. "I live here, remember."

Hermione took a small step back. She half smiled. "You gave me a fright."

"Not very comfortable, is it?" he asked pointing at the quilt on the ground.

"I was going to get in some late night reading before heading to bed," Hermione said, slightly defensively.

Draco canted his head at her before looking around the room for a semblance of adult reading materials. All he saw were the children's books that Drew was already able to get through.

"I, uh…," Hermione began. She quickly stepped around him. "I left the book in the bedroom. I'll be right back."

Draco watched her hurriedly exit the nursery. Draco blew out a breath as he heard their bedroom door shut. He uttered _nox,_ extinguishing the light he cast moments ago. He hesitated before apparating from the room.

Hermione took in breath as she turned. He was right behind her.

"Hermione," Draco said taking a step forward.

The Muggle-born witch stumbled backward into the foot of the bed, losing her balance before falling. She looked up at him.

"Hermione," Draco said a little more gently as he approached her.

She covered her face and closed her eyes. She said softly, "Please don't hurt me."

"I would never," Draco began but stopped himself, remembering their recent history. He whimpered. He gulped as she looked up at him. He took a step back.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows as she looked up. He took another step back.

"Why don't you sleep in here," Draco said softly. "It's a bit more comfortable. I'll take Drew's room tonight."

He turned slowly, stunned slightly that he saw the look of fright in her eyes. For the first time that he had known her, she showed him fear; a notion to which he would have welcomed and even savored when they were youngsters.

"Wait," she said softly grabbing onto his left wrist.

He turned to face her as she let go of him. He towered over her short stature as she stood in front of him. They synchronized their breathing. He gulped as she ran the fingers on her right hand on his left palm and over his wrist. She looked into his eyes as she coursed her fingers over the Dark Mark. He flinched, averting her eyes.

She hesitated for a moment before running her fingers down the front of his shirt. She felt his chest expand. Their eyes locked as she unbuttoned the three top buttons of his shirt. She reached for the silver necklace and ran her finger over the make-shift pendant.

She turned the ring between her fingertips, looking at the inscription, "The Lioness and the Serpent forever, 21 March." She looked up into his face. Draco seemed to hold his breath, not knowing what to expect.

She made a sudden movement, surprising Draco. She grabbed the sides of his face and brought it down to hers. She kissed him full on the lips. Draco hesitated for a moment before kissing her back. His knees uncharacteristically buckled. They both stumbled onto the bed, but never broke the kiss.

They kissed passionately, until Draco needed some air. Hermione looked up at him. His arms trembled slightly. He smiled coyly at her as her hands struggled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait," he hissed. He took hold of his wand and waved it. They were both undressed. She smiled back as he kissed her again.

They struggled with each other, each trying to gain dominance. Hermione was able to flip their positions, although Draco seemed very happy to have her on top of him.

Draco smirked good-naturedly at her. She ran her hand over his bare chest. He breathed deeply. Hermione could feel his erection against her back. She gasped slightly. Draco lifted her body slightly off his hips as she guided his erect penis slowly into her. He kissed her fully on the lips.

He took a deep breath, wanting to move but waiting until she gave him her permission. She placed her palms on his shoulders; giving him a smirk of which even he would have been proud. She squeezed herself around him, eliciting a moan.

Foreplay was thrown totally out of the window. He turned her on her back as he swooped down for another kiss. He began to pump in and out of her as they started to make love.

o-o-o

9 Jun, Saturday, 0315 BST

Draco watched her arch her back in climax under him for the sixth and more than likely last time since they began their little tête-à-tête in Drew's room, nearly three hours ago. She looked up through droopy eyes. She smiled up at him.

He felt her muscles tighten around him. He moaned finally climaxing, himself. He lowered his body, kissing her shoulder.

She kissed his neck. He breathed deeply before he pulled out of her. She shuddered. He lay next to her.

She leaned in closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He took a deep breath before kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, Hermione?" he asked. "You're trembling."

"It's been a long time," she said, smiling up at him.

"I missed this," he said.

"You had better," she laughed.

He brushed her face with a finger. He looked at her, his eyes welling up a little. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, brushing her cheek.

Hermione looked up at him. "Draco," she said, taking in a breath.

"I've hurt you so much since we first met years ago on those Hogwarts steps," he gulped.

"We have a history, yes," Hermione said softly. "But you've changed over the years."

"They used our history to pit me against you," he gulped.

"Yes they did," Hermione said. She smiled as she touched his face. "But they also didn't count on you remembering the last few years of that history, Draco. The part where we fell in love, had a child, got married, and started to live happily ever after.

"With another child on the way," she said.

He kissed her before gently placing his hand on her midsection. He pulled in closer to her.

"Was it safe for us to … do that?" he asked nervously.

Hermione laughed as she placed her hand on his chest. "Pregnant women can have sex until they start feeling uncomfortable. I've heard of women having sex through their sixth or seventh month."

"I guess we should start getting busy then," he smiled at her.

"You're incorrigible, you know th…" she began before he stopped her by kissing her. They finally broke the lip lock.

"Promise me something, Hermione," he said, a look of seriousness in his eyes, "If I ever hurt you or our kids ever again, you'll make sure I'll get thrown into Azkaban."

Hermione took a deep breath. She rested her hand on the silver chain and wedding band. "I could never do that to you, Draco. I love you too much.

"Besides," she smiled at him. "I'll cut your thing off with a scalpel from one of my O.R. surgical kits."

They both laughed. "You're too forgiving, you know that," he kissed her again. He took another deep breath.

"I've learned, over the years, that things happen that you don't have control over, remember," she said. "Life seems so much simpler learning to forgive, yet not forget."

"I don't suppose Drew will ever forgive me for what I said to her," Draco said.

"You're Drew's hero, Draco," she said touching his chin. "She adores you. You saved her life."

"She saved all of our lives, Hermione," Draco looked at her. "She's a healer."

"Wandless magic," Hermione canted her head at him.

"Yeah," Draco said breathlessly, knowing the ramifications of Drew's gift if the Ministry found out. "Madame Pomfrey thinks Drew had a hand in curing you of your cancer. She falls seriously ill though after each episode."

"We'll have to monitor that, then," Hermione said shutting her eyes.

"She'll be fine, Hermione. She's a tough kid," Draco said yawning.

"She said she kicked you hard," Hermione smiled patting his midsection.

"Yeah," he said, placing his hand on hers. "She's your daughter alright."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"In another nine years, the Sorting Hat will have a time trying to figure out which House she'll belong in," he said, smiling.

She kissed his cheek. "Nine years is a long time, Draco. We shouldn't rush her childhood."

He nodded as he turned to face her. "I spoke with Professor McGonagall about next year."

"You're not quitting," Hermione said. "You love to teach."

"I thought you would say that," he said kissing her. "I asked her if I could leave Saturday mornings and return on Sunday evenings.

"She said, 'no,'" Draco started.

"Flat out no, Draco?"

The former Slytherin smiled, "She actually directed me to leave Friday evenings after dinner and return Monday mornings before breakfast."

"Professor McGonagall is a softy at heart," Hermione quipped.

"We'll be apart for another week until the school year ends," Draco said. "I already miss you."

"We'll always be right here for you, Draco," she said as she touched the pendant to his heart, allowing her own wedding band to lay on it.

"I love you, Hermione," he said before he kissed her.

When they broke the kiss, she tucked under his chin. "I love you more," she said as she shut her eyes, exhausted after a seventy-two hour shift. Draco soon followed suit; his eyes slowly fluttering as well before he gave way to slumber.

FIN

a.n. Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic. Muchísimas gracias for all the reviews as well.


End file.
